Redemption of A Lone Wolf
by yugioh5d
Summary: Still Feeling Guilty After what he did as Zen Aku. Merrick is given a chance at Redemption by Zordon and is Reborn as Naruto Uzumaki a Naruto/Power Rangers Wild Force Crossover Naruto/Sakura/F.Kyuubi/Okami/Runo/Rose/Rin/Tsunami/Kagura/Kurenai/Princess Yuk
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Wild Force. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Wild Force is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story. AN: There will be a slight crossover with the video game Okami and I don't own it either. This takes place one month after Merrick becomes a ranger.

In the forest outside Turtle Cove The lunar wolf ranger Merrick was on his way back to Willy's after helping the other rangers defeat another Org. As he was walking Merrick was looking at the jacket that the white ranger Alyssa has given him telling him that no matter what he was part of the team and now Merrick was thinking hard about how could the other rangers forgive him for what he did as Zen Aku so easily and wanted to be his friends.

"How can the others still forgive me for everything I did as Zen Aku when I can't even forgive myself. I should just leave Turtle Cove before I cause anyone else trouble." thought Merrick sadly

With that Merrick started to walk again towards Willy's to get his things pack and leave Turtle Cove for good. After 10 minutes of walking Merrick felt the wind blow in his face and felt there was someone watching him and decide to see who it was.

"Alright whoever you are show yourself right now." demanded Merrick out loud.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of white light blinded Merrick who covered his eyes and when it faded standing in front of Merrick was a human like being covered in a white light.

"Who are you and what do you want?" ask Merrick reaching for his morpher

"Calm down Merrick it is me Zordon of Eltar. " replied Zordon in a calm voice

"I am very sorry Zordon. I didn't know it was you. Please forgive me?" said Merrick bowing on one knee

"It is alright Merrick. The reason I have come back to life is to ask you why you don't join the rest of the rangers in the battle against Master Org." replied Zordon

"If you must Zordon it is because of what I did when I was Zen Aku and I feel that I don't deserve the forgiveness of the other rangers." replied Merrick looking at Zorden with sad eyes

"Merrick what you did as Zen Aku was not your fault and you should not beat yourself up over it as the other rangers have forgiven you." said Zordon

"That may be true Zordon. But I still feel like I don't deserve to help the other rangers fighting the Orgs and I can't find Redemption here in Turtle Cove helping them for what I did as Zen Aku since I still feel it was my fault in the first place." said Merrick

"I was afraid that was going to be your answer to me Merrick. Which is why I have come to you with a offer in case you were seeking redemption for what you did as Zen Aku." said Zordon

"What kind of offer?" ask Merrick curious

"Well since you want to find redemption for what you did as Zen Aku and you can't find it here in this world. I have decide to offer you a chance to be reborn in a new earth where you will have a chance at redemption and maybe find happiness." replied Zordon

"What kind of life are you going to be giving me if I accept this offer?" ask Merrick more curious

"The life you will be living if you take my offer is a tough where you will be hated by almost everyone for a reason that I can't tell you as you will find out yourself. But you will have a family and one day you will save the earth you will be living on from a great evil one day. But it must be up to you if you will take my offer." replied Zordon

After Zordon said that Merrick started to think hard about what Zordon was offering him at a chance to start over fresh and to seek redemption for what he did as Zen Aku. After thinking about it for five minutes. Merrick look at Zordon.

"I have decide to take your offer Zordon as I can finally seek redemption for what I did as Zen Aku and if it means I will live a hard life then I deserve it after everything I did when I was Zen Aku." replied Merrick

"I am glad you have decided to take my offer Merrick as I can't image anyone taking on such a great burden as what you will have. Before I send you to your new life. I will send your ranger powers ahead of you a couple of years to the world where I will send you as you will need them in the future." said Zordon

With that Zordon waved a hand over Merrick in with a bright flash of light Merrick's morpher and animal crystals disappeared. Once it was done Zordon then look at Merrick one more time.

"Now as I send you away to start your new life Merrick. I will let you keep all of your memories and your skills as you deserve that much so you don't forget who you are and forget the people closest to you. I wish you good luck on your new journey Merrick and may the power protect forever." said Zordon

With that Merrick was covered by a bright light and felt his body shrink to the size of a new born infant as he disappeared to start his new life.

Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in the Leafs

Inside a room of the Hospital in the Hidden Leaf Village Kushina Uzumaki was in her bed trying to give birth to her and Tsunade's son as her wife the legendary Sannin Lady Tsunade was by her side holding her hand trying to keep her wife Kushina calm down and focus on delivering their son to the world.

"Alright Kushina only a few more pushes and you will have deliver our little boy to the world." said Tsunade

"I know Tsuande. But what does Minato think he is doing here in the room watching as I am giving birth?" demanded Kushina looking at the Fourth Hokage Minato who was in the room looking at Kushina as she was giving birth.

"I am here Kushina as you and Tsunade's son is mine to since you both ask me to father your child nine months ago and I plan on being there to watch him grow up to become a great shinobi ." replied Minato

"Well me and Kushina don't mind you being there for our son. But if you think we are going to let him be train by that pervert Jiraiya then you got another thing coming as I will make sure you will pay if my son turns out like him or you." said Tsunade holding her fist up in the air

"You have my word Tsunade that will not happen." said Minato getting nervous

At that point Kushina felt another contraction hit her and the nurse in the room told her to push some more. After a few more minutes of pushing Kushina finally delivered her and Tsunade son which the nurse was holding in her arms.

"Congratulations Kushina you have a healthy little boy." said the Nurse handing the baby over to Kushina who took him in her arms and saw her son look just like Minato with the same blond hair and blue eyes and a mark of the crescent moon on his right hand.

"So what do you think of our son Tsunade?" ask Kushina looking at her wife

"He is the most perfect thing in the world right now." replied Tsunade giving Kushina a kiss on the lips

"So what do you plan on naming him?" ask the nurse curious

"Well I promise Minato that if me and Tsunade had a son then I would give him the name Naruto like he suggested to us." replied Kushina

"Well Naruto Uzmaki has a nice ring to it." said Tsunade

"Oh course it does since that the name I suggested to the two of you in the first place." said Minato rolling his eyes over

All of a sudden the peace in the room was interrupted when a Jonin came into the room and he had blood all over him.

"Lord Hokage we have a big problem." said the Jonin

"What is it?" ask Minato afraid of the answer

"It's Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Fox it's heading this way towards the village and the sun goddess herself Okami is helping us trying to fight it off from getting here. But I am afraid Okami is staring to get weak from trying to stop the Kyuubi and we have lost many good Shinobi trying to help her with the fight. I have came here to come get you as are the Village's final hope of trying to stop the Demon once and for all." replied the Jonin

"I understand. Tell the other Shinobi to help Okami fight the Kyuubi until I arrive to help." said Minato

"As you commend Lord Hokage." said the Jonin bowing

With that the Jonin left the room and Minato turn to Kushina and Tsunade with a sad look on his face.

"Kushina Tsunade I need to go now and put a stop to Kyuubi. But I am afraid I will have to take Naruto with me." said Minato

"Why do you need Naruto and what do you plan on doing with my son?" ask Kushina

"I know what Minato is planning Kushina. He plans on using that forbidden jutsu he made to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto. Isn't that right Minato?" replied Tsunade looking at Minato

"You are right Tsunade. That is what my plan is. I am afraid I can't use anyone else as I can't ask another family to gave up their child to carry such a burden but the one I help bring into this world. But I promise after ti is all over the village will view Naruto as a hero." replied Minato

"Are you sure there isn't anyone else you could use to seal the Kyuubi into?" ask Kushina looking at Minato with tears in her eyes.

"There isn't anyone else I can use Kushina. But at lest this way the village will be safe from the Kyuubi for good.' replied Minato

"Well if it means the village will be spared. Then I guess there is no other choice. Just please be careful with Naruto and make sure he will be alright." said Kushina handing Naruto over to Minato

"You have my word that Naruto will be just fine." said Minato

"You better hope for your sake Minato he will be or I will bring you back from the dead so I can kill you myself." said Tsunade holding up her fist

"You have promise Tsunade nothing will happen to Naruto as long as I am alive." replied Minato with a nervous look

With that Minato step onto the window and bit his thumb and perform a series of summoning and slam his hand down and said "Summoning Jutsu." and there was a huge cloud of smoke and when it faded Minato was now on top of the toad boss Gamabunta.

"Minato what is the meaning of summoning me at this time of night?" ask Gamabutna curious

"I am very sorry boss. But right now Okami is fighting Kyuubi as we speak trying to keep it away from destroying the village and we need to get there right now to put my plan into action." replied Minato

"Well in that case we have no time to lose." said Gamabunta

With that Gamabunta headed in the direction of where Okami was fighting the Kyuubi. Meanwhile outside the village's gates the sun goddess Okami was in her white wolf form trying her hardest to hold off the Kyuubi which was a huge red fox with nine tails who was slowly gaining the advantage .

"Give it up Okami. Even the great sun goddess can't hold me off for ever as you are starting to become weak from our fight." said Kyuubi

"I will never give up Kyuubi even if I have to give up my own life to take you with me." replied Okami with a growl

"Well don't ever say I didn't give you a chance to give up." said Kyuubi

With that Kyuubi charge at Okami who brace fro the attack when she saw Kyuubi flying backwards as it was hit by Gamabunta's sword who was standing in front of her with Minato on top holding Naruto.

"Gamabunta Minato. Am I glad to see the two of you." said Okami

"Well you can think us later Okami. But right now we need to get rid of Kyuubi once and for all." said Gamabunta

"Well I need time to get my jutsu ready as it will take all my chakra to perform it." said Minato

"If all you need is time Minato then I will keep Kyuubi busy until then." said Okami

"You can't do that Okami as you are weak already and if you don't get out of the way when I perform my justu then you will be sealed up inside Naruto along with the Kyuubi." said Minato concern

"I don't care if I am sealed up along with Kyuubi inside the child as he could use my powers along with Kyuubi. Besides I owe it to the village to keep the Kyuubi at bay since you took me in. So don't think about disagreeing with me." replied Okami

"Okami right Minato . She is the only one strong enough to fight toe to toe with Kyuubi right now." added Gamabunta

"Alright you two you made your point. But Okami please watch over Naruto as he means the world to Kushina and Tsunade." said Minato

"You have my word Minato. That I will keep watch over Naruto and keep him safe." replied Okami.

With that Okami look at Kyuubi who had gotten back up and was ready for a fight and she charge at Kyuubi. As Okami was keeping Kyuubi busy Minato went through a series of handsigns and the Shingami appeared above him and look at Okami who was still fighting Kyuubi and realize Okami would not move out of the way by the time he use the justu. With that Minato went through one last handsign and look as the Shingami grab hold of Okami and Kyuubi to the surprise of the demon and sealed the both of them inside of Naruto as the seal appeared on his stomach and whisker marks appeared on his face. As Minato disappeared he look down at Naruto and smiled.

"One day Naruto I know you will become a greater Shinobi then me and become Hokage as well." said Minato as he finally disappeared

With that Gamabunta disappeared into a cloud of smoke and Naruto started to fall down to the ground when Kakashi came out of no where and caught Naruto in made air and drop to the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Why is it that everyone I care about dies around me." said Kakashi as he saw Naruto starting to cry.

Later inside the Hokage's office the newly reinstated Third Hokagre Sarutobi was sitting at his desk looking as Tsunade was sitting in a chair as was Kushina who was now holding a sleeping Naruto in her arms and was thinking about the report Kakashi had given him about how not only the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto but also the sun goddess Okami as well and he was also thinking about the attempt on the child's life as well.

"Minato I wish the village could have seen Nartuo as the hero you wanted him to be." thought Sarutobi sadly

"Lord Hokage?" ask Kushina

"What is it Kushina?" replied Sarutobi

"What will happen to Naruto as well as me and Tsunade?" ask Kushina worried

"I don't really know right now Kushina. But you and Tsunade will probably will want to take Naruto away from the village to keep him safe as most of the villagers are upset that the Kyuubi isn't dead." replied Sarutobi

"I don't think that will be a good idea Sarutobi sensei." said Tsunade

"What do you mean by that Tsunade?" ask Sarutobi curious

"What I mean is that me and Kushina want to stay in the village with our son Naruto and train him to become a shinobi until he enters the academy like Minato wanted." replied Tsunade

"Are you sure that is what you both want to do?" ask Sarutobi

"Yes we are sure of it Lord Hokage. Besides since Naruto is the only male member of my clan left. I will give him my clan's heirlooms when he becomes of age. And there isn't anywhere else for us to go." replied Kushina

"If that is what you both want for Naruto then I will assign my best Anbu to help guard Naruto until he is old enough to do so. Kagura." said Sarutobi

All of a sudden a Female Anbu that was dress in red with long white hair and pink marks on the left side of her body with a Kanata strap to her left leg and was about six years old appeared in front of the Hokage.

"What do you want of me today Lord Hokage?" ask Kagura taking off her mask to reveal her face with pink eyes and a pink mark on the left side of her face.

"Kagura I am assigning you the job of protecting young Naruto here until he is old enough to defend himself. Until that time you will be living with him along with Kushina and Tsunade. Do you have any problems with this job I am giving you?" replied Sarutobi

"I don't have any problems with it Lord Hokage and you have my word nothing will happen to little Naruto as long as I live." replied Kagura bowing

"Good. Now that is settled I think you four should all head home and get some rest as there will probably be many tough days ahead for little Naruto here." said Sarutobi

With that Tsunade and Kushina left with Naruto and there guard Naruto and headed back to their home. Once they had gotten back to their house and got inside Kushina put Naruto to bed with Tsunade watching her.

"I still can't believe that the villagers will try to kill our son for something he didn't do to them." said Kushina in a sad tone.

"I know what you mean Kushina. But that's just how the villagers are right now. But something tells me that will not stop our son from becoming a great shinobi of this village and you and me will make sure of it." said Tsunade

"Your right as always Tsunade. I am sure as well Naruto will beocme the greatest shinobi ever to live in the Hidden Leaf Village and the both of us will make sure of that." said Kushina

With that Kushina gave Naruto a kiss on the top of his head and her and Tsunade left the room and turn out the lights. Once they were gone and Naruto fell asleep the crescent moon mark on Naruto's hand glowed a bright blue as the moonlight hit it.

That's it for the first chapter. So what do you think of the lunar wolf ranger Merrick being reborn as Naruto and that Kushina and Tsunade are married and are going to be raising him. The reason I did this is because I had this idea in my head for awhile and decide to finally put it down. As always please leave reviews and comments as I want people's thoughts on this story thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Wild Force. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Wild Force is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

7Years Later

Inside of the Uzumaki household a alarm clock was going off inside a bedroom and a hand came out from under the sheets and hit the button on top of the clock and shut it off. Once that was done 7 year old Naruto Uzumaki sat up in his bed and let out a yawn and decide to get dress and ready for the day. Naruto went over to his dresser and put on a white t shirt and a pair of blue shorts and his ninja sandals and went inside the bathroom in his room and started to brush his teeth. As he was brushing his teeth Naruto was thinking about how his two mothers Tsunade and Kushina had been training him for the last seven years as a shinobi until he enter the academy which would be tomorrow and he was also thinking about how Zorodn had given a chance at redemption for what he did as Zen Aku and wondering how the other rangers were doing fighting the Orgs since he had gotten reborn in this world.

"Man I can't believe it has been seven years now since Zordon sent me to this world to be reborn and me given a family who loves me. I hope the other rangers are alright fighting the Orgs without me there to help them out anymore. Well I better hurry up and get downstairs for breakfast before mom and Kaa-San send Kagura upstairs to come get me as I know how much she enjoys waking me up when I sleep late." thought Naruto

With that Naruto finish brushing his teeth and headed downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs Naruto saw his mother Kushina making breakfast and he saw his mother Tsunade sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be serve.

"Good morning mom and Kaa-San." said Naruto as he enter the room

"Well good morning to you to Naruto. Did you sleep well last night?" ask Tsunade looking at her son

"Yes I sleep very good last night Kaa-San." replied Naruto

"Well that is good to hear Naruto. Now sit down at the table while I finish making breakfast." said Kushina

With that Naruto went over to the table to sit down when he was suddenly tackle to the floor by 13 year old Kagura who had decided to surprise young Naruto and now was on top of him smiling.

"Kagura what do you think you are doing on top of me?" ask Naruto with a annoyed look

"I was just testing your relaxes to see if you were paying attention to your surroundings. But of course you failed my test and now your on the ground thanks to me." replied Kagura smiling getting off of Naruto and letting him get to his feet.

"I swear sometimes Kagura. You just pull stunts like that to scare me." said Naurto rolling his eyes

"If you say so Naruto. But just remember I am still your Anbu guard ordered by Lord Hokage himself to make sure nothing happens to you until you can defend yourself from attacks." replied Kagura

"If you two are done arguing. Breakfast is all done." said Kushina

With that Naruto and Kushina took a seat at the table and breakfast was serve. As they were eating there breakfast Naruto decide to ask his mother Tsunade a question.

"Kaa-San may I ask a question?" ask Naruto

"Sure Naruto what is it you want to ask me." replied Tsunade

"I was wondering what are we going to do today since you and mom are not going to train me today?" ask Naruto curious

"Well if you must know Naruto me and Tsunade are going to take you shopping for your ninja weapons at the Wolf Claw since it is the best weapons store there is and the only one that doesn't over charge us like most of the other stores in the village do." replied Kushina

"So since we cover that area Naruto. Finish eating your breakfast and we can all head over their to pick up the weapons you need for the academy." added Tsunade

With that they finish eating their breakfast and then clean up their mess and headed out of the house towards the Wolf Claw . As they were walking Naruto look at all the villagers they pass and saw them giving him a mean look and could hear them calling him demon under their breath.

"Mom can I ask you a question?" ask Naruto

"Swear you can ask me anything Naruto." replied Kushina knowing what the question was going to be about

"Why is it that every time we pass a villager they gave me a dirty look and call me demon?" ask Naruto worried

"It is because you happen to be born the day the Kyuubi attack the village and since most of the villagers lost someone in the attack and you were born on the day it happen. The villagers think you are the demon reborn. Which is why the Hokage had me assign to protect you as the villagers would try to kill you." replied Kagura making up a lie

"If that is the case then I will prove them all wrong by becoming the next Hokage and protect everyone in this village from harm and prove to the villagers I am not the Kyuubi." said Naruto smiling

"Well I for one am sure your going to make a great Hokage someday Naruto and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." said Tsunade looking at Naruto

"Thank you Kaa-San." said Naruto

With that they continued on their way to the store and reach it in about 15 minutes and went inside. Once they got inside Naruto look in awe at all the weapons that were displayed in the store for sale.

"Kushina Tsunade it is good to see you again." said a man behind the counter with black hair and eyes that was well built and was about in his mid thirties.

"It good to see you again as always Andrew. So how is Ten Ten doing?" replied Kushina

"She is doing just fine in the academy Kushina and what brings you two here with your son Naruto?" ask Andrew smiling

"We came here to pick him up his weapons for when he enters the academy tomorrow." replied Tsuande

"Well in that case I will get you two the usual stranded weapons. But I think young Naruto here would benefit from having a sword as well as he looks like the type to be a great swordsman." said Andrew smiling

"Are you sure Naruto needs a sword?" ask Kushina worried

"Yes because it may help him on any missions he will be on once he becomes a genin. So just have him try every sword in the store until he finds one that he feel comfortable with as the sword choses it's owner." replied Andrew

With that Andrew went in the back to get the other weapons Naruto needed while Naruto started to try the swords in the store to find the right one like Andrew said. After a few minutes of trying every sword in the store Naruto could not find the right one that fit him and Andrew had come back carrying the weapons Naruto needed for the academy.

"So any luck yet with finding Naruto a sword that fits him right?" ask Andrew curious

"I am afraid Andrew that Naruto has tried every sword in the store and we couldn't find one that he seems comfortable with." replied Kushina

"Well I still have two more swords in the back that I think Naruto should try before you leave here." said Andrew

With that Andrew went into the back of the store and after waiting 10 minutes he finally came back carrying two long boxes that look very old and put them on the counter and open them both up to reveal to unusual looking swords. The first sword was all silver with the blade twisted in a strange design with a red jewel on it with the hilt red on the bottom and with a piece of green silk yarn coming out of the bottom of the hilt. The second sword had double edge blade that was gold and silver with golden brown line going up the middle of it with the top of the hilt all gold with a silver circle in the middle with a black and gold handle on it. Naruto look at the two swords with a surprise look on his face.

"I don't believe this it the legendary sword Excelsior and the Sword of Darkness. But how can they be here in this world when they should be back in my old world and how can the Sword of Darkness still be intact when it was destroyed." thought Naruto in shock looking at the two swords

"So where did you get these swords from?" ask Kagura curious

"They being here in the store since I open it many years ago and from what I was told they are suppose to be two powerful swords that have no equal in battle. But I can't be sure if that story is even true." replied Andrew

"Well Naruto how about you try each one of them out and see if one of them feels right to you." said Tsunade looking at Naruto

With that Naruto carefully took each sword in his hands and did a downward slash with them and then put both of them back in their boxes.

"They both feel right to me and I kind of sense a huge power in them." said Naruto looking at Andrew

"Well in that case it seems your meant to have both of these swords Naruto. I will ring them up with the rest of your weapons." said Andrew smiling

"I don't think we can afford either sword Andrew must lest both of them since they are old and probably expensive." said Kushina

"Don't worry about it Kushina you are all my friends and since they appear to have chosen Naruto to wield them. I will give them both to you at the same price as one sword. Now since that is settled will there be anything else before you pay?" said Andrew

Naruto look around the store one more time and saw hanging the wall behind Andrew was two wrist weapons that were black with gold accents and on each one were three huge sliver claws ending in sharp points with Japanese writing on them. Andrew saw Naruto look at the two wrist weapons with a look of pure awe on his face.

"Ah I see you have a good eye fro weapons Naruto." said Andrew looking at Naruto

"What kind of weapons are they?" ask Naruto curious

"These happen to be know as the legendary Falcon Talons that were own by the legendary shinobi Ryu until he died in battle many years ago and my clan ended up obtaining them. Since it seems you are interested in them. How about I add them to your toll." replied Andrew

"I don't think it is a good idea Andrew as we can't afford them since they were own by the great Ryu and besides Naruto doesn't know how to handle weapons like that." said Tsunade

"Well all Naruto here needs is some practice using them and don't worry about paying for them as you are my best friends in the village and all you need to do to pay for them is let Ten Ten train with Naruto here when they aren't in the academy." replied Andrew

"Well we don't have a problem with that as Naruto could use a good sparing partner. So you have a deal Andrew." said Kushina

With that Andrew took the Falcon Talons off the wall added it with the rest of the weapons and Tsunade and Kushina paid for everything. Once that was done they all headed out the store and headed for home. As they were walking back they heard what sounded like people fighting and look in the direction of the yelling and crying and saw a 10 year old girl with brown hair and eyes with two boys her age picking on a girl with pink hair and green eyes with two other girls one of which had dark skin with black hair with pink bangs and black eyes and the other girl who had aqua blue hair and eyes the same age as Naruto who Kushina and Tsunade recognize as Rose,Runo,and Sakura Haruno and the older girl was calling Sakura a big forehead girl which was making Sakura cry and Tsunade could see Naruto had a look of pure anger on his face directed at the girl picking on Sakura. Before anyone could do anything about the girl picking on Sakura Kushina saw Naruto take right off in towards the girl and the boys picking on Sakura.

"Naruto come back here right now." shouted Kushina trying to make Naruto come back to her without success

"Kushina let Naruto go and care of those bullies." said Tsunade trying to calm Kushina down

"You got to be kidding us Lady Tsunade. Those three kids are older then Naruto and have more training then him in the shinobi arts." said Kagura concern

"I wouldn't worry about Naruto Kagura. Call it instinct but I have the feeling that those three kids have mess with the wrong people and Naruto will make sure to gave them the point. Besides I am curious to see how far he has come with his training." replied Tsunade smiling

Meanwhile Rose and Runo were looking at their sister Sakura who was crying from the older girl calling her billboard head and forehead girl. When they look up to see the boy they saw everyone calling demon and telling the children to stay away from standing in front of them looking at the older girl and her two brothers with a look of anger on his face directed at them.

"Well looks who decided to come help Billboard head and her sisters." said the girl laughing

"I wouldn't laugh at someone who is prettier then you and stronger as well." said Naruto

"Your calling that forehead girl pretty?" ask the girl shock

"Yes I am and if I were you I would leave here with your two brothers before something bad happens to the three of you." replied Naruto

"I am not afraid of you demon and there is no way I will let you get away with calling that girl Sakura pretty. Bill Eric please get this demon out of my sight." said the girl to her brothers

"Well don't say I didn't warn you first." said Naruto with a smirk

With that the two boys charge at Naruto throwing punches at him which Naruto counter by blocking them with his hands and then he rolled out of the way. Bill quickly went after Naruto with a round house kick which Naruto avoided and punch him in the stomach sending back a couple of feet. Bill recoverd from Naruto's attack then went right for punch with his right fist aim at Naruto's face. Naruto quickly avoided the attack and then leap high into the air and flip right over Bill's head and deliver a hard kick to the back of his head knocking Bill out. Nartuo then saw Eric coming at him out the corner of his eye and block his fist with his arms and with a upwards moment of his arms sent Eric's arms up and delivered a series of punches to his stomach ending a hard punch to the stomach that made Eric grab his stomach and fall to his knees in pain with the wind knock out of him as well. Naruto then look at the girl once more.

"Take your two brothers here and leave Sakura and her sisters alone from now on or I will do much worse then what I did today." said Naruto with hate in his eyes

The girl look at her brothers on the ground and quickly decide to get of the area before Naruto followed through with his word. With that she pick up both of her brothers and ran as fast as she could away from Naruto. Once they were gone Naruto look over to Sakura,Rose and Runo.

"Are you three alright?" ask Naruto

"Yeah thanks to you." replied Runo

"Yeah you showed those bullies whose boss." said Rose

"Care to tell me why they were picking on your sister here?" ask Naruto curious

"It is because I was born with a large forehead that makes me look ugly and the older kids pick on me." replied Sakura holding back her tears

Sakura then felt Naruto put her face in his hands and look at her.

"Don't listen to what the other kids say about you Sakura. Your one of the most beautiful girls in the village." said Naruto

"You mean that?" ask Sakura

"Yes I do and I can tell you will become a beautiful young woman when you are older." replied Naruto smiling

"Who are you?" ask Sakura with a blush on her face.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki the Howling Wolf." replied Naruto

With that Naruto took off back towards his parents and Kagura leaving Sakura and her sisters each with a blush on their faces wondering if they would ever see Naruto again. Once Naruto got back to his parents and Kagura thay started to head back home. Once they got there and went inside Naruto notice that Kishina and Tsunade had a look of pride on their faces directed at him.

"Mom Kaa-San are the two of you looking at me like I made you proud of me?" ask Naruto confuse

"Because we are proud of you Naruto for standing up for Sakura and her sisters and teaching those three bullies a lesson about respect." replied Tsunade

"Which is why me and Tsunade have decide now is a good time to give you our clans heirlooms since you have showed the two of those you have earn them." said Kushina

With that Kushina went into her and Tsunade's bedroom and came back carrying a wooden box with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it.

"Naruto these heirlooms have been pass down in our clan for generations when our clan's founder first found them and pass them down to his first born son. Ever since then they have been pass down to the first born child each trying to unlock the power said to be contain within them. I have the feeling that your the one that can unlock their power." said Kushina handing the box over to Naruto

Naruto then open the box and saw a silver bracelet with the head of a wolf on it that was silver with blue stripes and next to it was three crystal orbs that were green,purple,and sliver. With figures of a hammerhead shark,Alligator,and Wolf in each one and Naruto saw by looking at them it his morpher and crystal orbs that Zordon had sent ahead of him before being reborn. He look up at Kushian and smiled.

"Thank you mom. I promise I will take good care of these." said Naruto smiling

"Well I have something for you as well Naruto." said Tsunade holding something behind her back

"What is it you have for me Kaa-San?" ask Naruto curious

"Well it is something that has been pass down the Uzmaki clan as well from father to son and I have the feeling it will look great on you." replied Naruto

With that Tsuande took the thing from behind her back and Naruto saw it was his Jacket that Alyssa had given him when he was still Merrick.

"I don't know what to say Kaa-San." said Naruto

"Well just put it on Naruto so me and Kushina can see what it looks like on you." replied Tsunade

With that Naruto put the jacket on and zip it and put his morpher on his left wrist and the crystal orbs in his pockets.

"How do I look?" ask Naruto curious

"You look good Naruto." said Kagura trying to hide the blush on her face

"Thanks Kagura." said Naruto

"Don't worry about outgrowing it Naruto as that jacket a special jutsu that allows it to grow with it's owner." said Tsunade

"Well since that explain. You should head to bed Naruto as you need to prepare for your first day at the ninja academy and you don't want to be late now do you?" said Kushina

"I don't want that mom. Good night to all of you and see you in the morning" said Naruto giving his moms a kiss on the cheek good night.

"Good night to you to Naruto and have sweet dreams." said Tsunade

With that Naruto went up the stairs to his room for the night. Once he was in his room Naruto went in his bed and went to sleep happy to have such great parents who loved him. Later that night Naruto woke up to the sound of dripping water and saw he was in a sewer.

"Where am I and how did I get here in the first place?" ask Naruto looking around

Naruto then heard what sounded like arguing coming from somewhere and decide to see who it was. With that Naruto walk toward the direction of where the voices were coming from and after travling for 20 minutes through the tunnels Naruto finally came out into a huge room with a cage at the end with the Kanji for seal written on a piece of paper on the cage bars.

"Well looks like our jailer finally came to see us." said a loud deep voice

"Who said that?" ask Naruto confuse

"That would be us in the cage in front of you." replied a gentle female voice

Naruto look into the cage and saw a huge red fox with nine tails and standing next to it was a giant white wolf and both of them were looking at him.

"Who are you two?" ask Naruto

"If you must know I am the sun goddess Okami and the fox next to me happens to be Kyuubi." replied Okami

"But I thought the Fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi in battle?" ask Naruto confuse

"You would be wrong kit as the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill me the most powerful of demons. He could only seal me into you and Okami here happen to get sealed in you as well when she was fighting me. Oh course the only reason we aren't fighting is because of the fact we have no one but each other to keep company." replied Kyuubi

"So why am I here standing in front of you two?" ask Naruto curious

"Because me and Kyuubi have decide to train you to become stronger and teach you everything we know so you can protect the village from evil." replied Okami

"Speak for yourself Okami. I still think we are wasting our time trying to train someone weak like this fool. So give me a good reason I should agree to this?" ask Kyuubi

"Because I have already decide that for the both of you." said a voice

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and standing in the room was Zordon who was looking at Kyuubi and Okami.

"Who are you?" ask Kyuubi angry

"I am know as Zordon of Eltar." replied Zordon

"So your the legendary Zordon that form the first team of powers rangers?" ask Okami shock

"Yes I am Okami." replied Zordon

"Well it is a honor to finally meet you Zordon." said Okami

"As it is is my honor as well to meet you to Zordon. But why is it you want us to train this kid when he is so weak?" ask Kyuubi curious

"Because he is not just a weak kid as he is in one of the guardians of the Animarium the one chosen to protect Princess Shayla herself . The one who defeated Master Org by putting on the curse mask of Zen Aku until the rangers broke it and he became the lunar wolf ranger. This weak kid is no other then Merrick Baliton reborn into this world ." replied Zordon

"You mean to tell us this kid Naruto is the legendary Merrick Baliton the one who took down Master Org himself?" ask Kyuubi shock

"Yes he is. So do you have any problems with training him now?" ask Zordon

"I don't have any problems training him Zordon." replied Okami.

"What about you Kyuubi?" ask Zordon looking at Kyuubi

"I don't see any problems with training him since you claim he is the one who took down Master Org himself. But for his sake you better hope he doesn't turn out to be weak or you regret ever asking me to train him." said Kyuubi with a growl

"Good since that is settled I will leave Naruto here in your hands to train him to become stronger." said Zordon

With that Zordon vanish with a bright flash of light leaving Naruto alone with Okami and Kyuubi looking at him.

"So since we are going to be training Naruto to become stronger that means me and Kyuubi will have to revert to our human forms so we can teach you everyone of our jutsu." said Okami

"You mean the two of you have a human form?" ask Naruto shock

"Yes we do and you better not laugh when we show you our human forms." replied Kyuubi with a growl

With that said Okami and Kyuubi start to transform into their human form in front of Naruto and there was a bright flash of light that blinded him and when it faded standing in place of Okami and Kyuubi were two girls his age The first girl was dress in a silver kimono with white wolfs on it with long white hair and gold wolf like eyes with two red lines one under each eye and she had a white wolf tail and white wolf ears on top of her head. The other girl was dress in a blood red kimono with black foxes on it with long blood black hair with streaks of silver,gold and emerald green with purple bangs and red eyes with specks of silver and sapphire blue slitted like a fox with nine white tip fox like tails and foxes ears on top of her head. Both girls were now looking right at Naruto.

"So what do you think of our human forms Naruto?" ask Okami

"You both look nice but I thought Kyuubi here was a boy?" replied Naruto

"What do you mean you thought I was a boy Naruto? Was it because of the fact a girl couldn't be the most powerful of the demons?" shouted Kyuubi in a angry voice

"No I didn't mean it like that Kyuubi. I just thought because of the deep voice you had when you were in your demon form you were a boy. I am very sorry if I offended a beautiful girl look you Kyuubi." replied Naruto in a nervous voice

"You are forgiven Naruto. But just be more careful next time as I might do if you get me angry again." replied Kyuubi with her back to Naruto trying to hide the blush on her face from him calling her beautiful

"Thanks but I still would to make up for my mistake some how." said Naruto

"Well you could start by maybe changing the scenery in here." replied Kyuubi

"What do you mean by that?" ask Naruto confuse

"What Kyuubi means is you can change the scenery in your mind scape to whatever you want since we are in your mind. Besides we are both getting sick of being in a sewer for the past seven years." replied Okami

"I just got the perfect place of what to change this place to and should make both you very happy." said Naruto

With that Naruto started to think real hard on what he wanted to change his mind scape to and the scene started to change and when it stop they were no longer in the sewer but were now on the Animarium and Okami and Kyuubi were no longer in a cage but were each now wearing a choker with the Kanji for seal on it.

"So what do you think of the change of scenery?" ask Naruto

"This is the best place I ever seen thank you very much Naruto." replied Okami with a blush on her face

"Yes this is so much better then the sewer." said Kyuubi

"Well I figured since you are both sealed in me and the sewer wasn't a nice place for you two to be. I decide to change to the Animarium as it seem a nicer for you two to stay." said Naruto

"Well thanks for the gift Naruto. But you should really need to get some rest as tomorrow me and Kyuubi will begin training you in your mind scape." said Okami

"And don't expect it to be easy for you either Naruto as we both plan to make sure you become stronger and I wouldn't have my container being weak. So until we meet here in your mind scape again to begin your training. Good Bye." said Kyuubi

With that Naruto started to feel himself faded away and he then black out and the next thing he knew he was sitting up in his bed wide awake and look out the window to see it was still night out with a full moon in the sky.

"Man I can't believe I have a goddess and a demon sealed in me and there both going to train me to become stronger. I will make a promise to myself whatever training I will have I will use it to become stronger and protect this village and the people closest to me from evil and that is a promise of a lifetime Believe it." thought Naruto looking at the full moon in the sky.

With that Naruto went back to sleep not noticing that his crescent moon mark was glowing a bright unearthly blue as the moonlight hit it.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about the fact that Naruto has the sword Excelsior and the Sword of Darkness that Tommy had as the evil green ranger. The reason that Okamiand Kyuubi know who Zordon is because in my story gods and demons know all about other earths and are the only onres who know about the power reason why Naruto crescent moon mark glows blue will be explain in the next chapter. As always please leave reviews and comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Wild Force. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Wild Force is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

5 Years Later

It now had been five years since Naruto had been train by Okami and Kyuubi in his mind scape and during that time Okami and Kyuubi had taught Naruto all their jutsu which he mastered and during the course of the five years the three of them slowly went from being friends to Okami and Kyuubi becoming Naruto's girlfriends and Kyuubi told Naruto the reason why she attack the village in the first place was because of two people in black coats with red clouds had come and killed her parents and one of the men put a curse mark on her which drove her berserk and drove her to the village since both of the man had hidden leaf headbands on their heads and that she was sorry for attacking the village and killing so many people. Naruto found out by accident that his crescent moon mark on his hand held what remain of the power of Zen Aku's mask when during the night of a full moon while training in his mind scape he did a jutsu that Okami had taught him and over did it by unleashing a huge amount of chakra and the result was a huge explosion that left Naruto with a number of burns on his body and found out from Okami and Kyuubi that like when he was Zen Aku his new powers came and went with the phases of the moon and they decide to have Naruto train to harness his new powers. Now Naruto was sleeping in his bed in a deep sleep holding his leaf headband he had gotten by passing the genin exam must to the displeasure of most of the chunin instructors expect Iruka Sensei. All of the sudden the door to Naruto's bedroom open up slowly to reveal 18 year old Kagura peeping her head into the room watching Naruto sleeping with a smile on her face.

"Well looks like Naruto is fast alseep and I bet he doesn't even know today is team assignments to see what team he would be place on. I guess I might as while wake Naruto up before he oversleeps ." thought Kagura smiling evilly

With that Kagura slowly crept into the room and when she got next to Naruto's bed she jump on him to wake him up and was surprise when Naruto quickly grab her arm with his hand and flip her over him and on to the floor and when she look up she saw Naruto sitting on top of her smiling with a fox grin that made her blush a bright red.

"Looks like I caught you trying to wake me up again by jumping on me Kagura." said Naruto looking at her

"Yes you did. But I don't understand you were fast asleep before I jump you. So how could you react so quickly to counter my surprise attack?" ask Kagura confuse

"Simple Kagura. It is because I train myself to heighten my other senses so much I am always ready to counter my enemies attacks even when I am fast asleep." replied Naruto smiling

"That might explain if it was not for the fact you are just a genin as it takes years of training to heighten your senses to where you can counter your enemy even when your asleep." said Kagura

"Well all I can say is I been training nonstop for the past five years to heighten my senses. So care to tell me why your in my room trying to wake me up?" ask Naruto

"If you must know today happens to be the day for the team assignments for new genin to see what team you will be place on and who your sensei will be. Besides your mothers Tsunade and Kushina sent me to come wake you up as breakfast is ready and so you will not be late for class. Besides Lady Tsunade has something to gave to you since your a ninja now." replied Kagura

"Well go tell mom and Kaa-San I will come down soon as I have to get dress and get ready for team asignments before I come down for breakfast." said Naruto getting off of Kagura and letting her get to her feet

"I will Naruto. But just remember that you may be my boyfriend now since we started going out two years ago when impress me when you beat me in a spar. But that doesn't mean I will not go easy on you next time since I outrank you." said Kagura giving Naruto a kiss on the lips

With that Kagura left the room closing the door behind her. Once she was gone Naruto went over to his dresser and put on a black t shirt and black pants with red flames on them and his ninja sandals. He then put on his wild force jacket and zip it up and then put the sword of darkness on his left hip through a dark emerald green silk slash and put Excelsior in it sheath on his back and finally put his moprher on his left wrist as always and look in the mirror.

"So Okami Chan Kyuubi Chan what do you think?" ask Naruto mentally to his two tenants

"I think you look good Naruto Kun." replied Okami

"Yes you definitely look like a ninja that no one should mess with Naruto Kun." added Kyuubi

"Thanks you two. I am just glad I didn't have to explain the real reason to Kagura Chan why my senses were so heighten since she would have hard time believing it was thanks to what remain of Zen Aku's power that I was reborn with." said Naruto

"Well you probably are right Naruto Kun since Kagura and your mothers wouldn't believe a word even if you morph with your morpher since the Animarium is just a legend here on this earth and nothing else." replied Okami

"Yes but sooner or later we will have to tell them about the three of us." said Kyuubi

"Don't worry Kyuubi Chan when the time comes I am sure they will understand when I tell mom and Kaa-San about the three of us being a couple as will Kagura since I am the last male member of my clan I can have as many wives as I want since that is the law of the village. Besides I promise you two I would find a way to break the seal and free the both of you and of course I still have to hunt down the two men that killed your parents Kyuubi and made you attack the village and that is a promise I attain to keep." said Naruto

"I know you will Naruto Kun and me and Okami can hardly wait for that day." said Kyuubi

"Well I hate to break up our little chat. But Naruto Kun needs to get downstairs and eat his breakfast and get going to the academy." said Okami

"Thanks for reminding me Okami Chan. Mom and Kaa- San are probably wondering what is taking me so long getting dress." said Naruto

"Don't mention it Naruto Kun. Now get going before you are late." said Okami

With that said Naruto quickly went out of his room and headed downstairs. When Naruto got to the bottom of the stairs he saw his mothers Tsunade and Kushina with Kagura sitting at the table eating breakfast and Naruto notice Tsunade was holding a wooden box in her lap.

"Good morning mom and Kaa – San." said Naruto

"Good morning to you to Naruto." said Tsunade

"Well it looks like your ready for the day Naruto. Now sit at the table and come eat your breakfast." said Kushina

With that Naruto went over to the table and sat down and ate his breakfast. As they were all eating Naruto couldn't stop looking at the box that Tsunade was holding in her lap and decide to ask about it.

"Kaa-San can I ask you a question?" ask Naruto

"Sure you can ask me anything you want Naruto." replied Tsunade knowing what the question was going to be.

"What is in the box you have in your lap?" ask Naruto curious

"If you must know Naruto. This box contains the heirlooms thats been in the Senju clan since your great grandfather was the first Hokage when he found them inside a cave and since then they has been pass down to my father who pass it on to me and now I am passing it on to you since you are my son." said Tsunade handing Naruto the box

With that Naruto pen the box and saw a silver blade like weapon in a shape of talon with had a yellow tip with yellow in the middle of it with the color red going up it in the shape of a lighting bolt and next to it was a strange long sword with a sliver blade with a golden tip to it with a hilt that was gold with two points coming out of the sides curving upwards and the handle was gold on the front with a red lighting bolt coming up in the middle of it and the rest of the handle was sliver and in the middle of the hilt was a gold medallion with a picture of a head of a strange cat like animal that look like some sort of lion on it.

"I don't believe these are one of the transdaggers and the red quasar saber. How on earth did they end up are on this earth when they should be on the planet Mirinoi which Zordon place them on. Something tells me that Zordon is behind all of this." thought Naruto

"Naruto is there something wrong with your mother Tsunade giving you her clans heirlooms?" ask Kushina looking at Naruto

"No there isn't mom. I am just surprise that Kaa-San is trusting me with my great grandfathers heirlooms." replied Naruto lying

"Well after watching you train all those years and finally passing the Genin Exam I felt that now was the right time for me to give these to you since I have the feeling you might need them in battle when you come across enemy ninja while on a mission." said Tsunade

"Thank you very much Kaa-San. I promise I will take real good care of these." said Naruto smiling

"Well I am glad to hear that. Now I think you should get going now to the academy since you don't want to miss the team assignments so you know who your teammates and sensei will be." said Tsunade

"Oh course I don't want to be late. I will see you all later." said Naruto

With that Naruto put the red Quasar Saber into it's holder and put it on his hip next to the Sword of Darkness and put the Transdagger into his ninja pouch full of weapons and hug both his mothers and ran out the door towards the academy. As Naruto was heading to the academy he bump right into two girls.

"Watch where your going jerk." said a female voice

Naruto look at the two girls and saw that they were Rose Haruno and Princess Yuki who had come to the village after her country had been destroyed.

"I am very sorry for running into the two of you." said Naruto to the two girls.

"It's okay just be more careful next time. Wait minute Naruto is that you?" ask Rose looking at Naruto surprise

"Yeah it is me Rose. So how have things been with you and your sisters Runo and Sakura?" replied Naruto

"Well things have been going great since Runo and Sakura have both pass the Genin Exam and my mom and dad are both proud of them and the only reason why I didn't go to the academy was because I don't like the idea of being a ninja to much like my sisters as it is to dangerous." said Rose

"Speaking of which where are you off to in such a hurry Naruto?" ask Yuki

"Well I was just on my way to the academy since today is team assignments for the new Genin and I don't want to be late as I want to know who my new teammates and sensei will be." replied Naruto

"Well in that case you better hurry along then Naruto. Oh course it was nice seeing you again." said Rose

"Well it was nice seeing the two of you to. But if you excuse me I have to go before I am late to the academy." said Naruto

With that Naruto ran off towards the academy leaving Rose and Yuki looking at him with a blush on their faces thinking how handsome he had gotten over the past five years. After a few minutes of running Naruto finally made it to the academy with a few minutes to spare and headed to the classroom. Once Naruto got there and went inside he saw Sakura and his best friend Rin sitting next to Sasuke the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan and took a seat right next to them.

"It's about time you finally show up Naruto. What took you so long?" ask Rin looking at Naruto

"Well I kinda of oversleep today and Kagura had to come and wake me up." replied Naruto

" Well knowing all the training you went through over the past five years in the academy Naruto. We can understand why you overslept since you were probably tired from training." said Sakura

"Speak for yourself. I still don't understand why the dobe became a ninja in the first place when he isn't that strong and that jacket of his isn't fit for a true ninja." said Sasuke annoyed

"Well I think Naruto's jacket is very cool and different. Besides it looks great on him like it was meant for him." said Rin trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Yeah and besides Naruto work very hard to make Genin unlike you Sasuke who has everything given to him by the council. I don't understand what the other girls in our class see in you since you are such a jerk." said Sakura

At that moment Iruka came into the classroom and look at all the new genin.

"Alright everyone please settled down while I start assign you all to your teams and new sensei." said Iruka

With that everyone in the room settled down and Iruka started to call out the teams. One by one Iruka called out the names of Genin and what team.

"Alright the next team is team seven which are Naruto Uzumaki, Rin and Sakura Haruno and finally Sasuke Uchiha and you four will have two Jonin sensei who are Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuuhi. Now I want you four to wait here until your Jonin Sensei's come get you." said Iruka

With that Iruka left the classroom leaving the new genin by themselves. After waiting three hours team seven was still waiting in the classroom for their new senseis to come get them while the rest of the new genin had already left with their senseis.

"Man this is boring. Where could our sensei's be?" ask Rin getting bored

"I don't know Rin. But they better get here soon before I die of boredom." replied Sakura

"I wouldn't worry about waiting for them to long Sakura as I am sure they are on their way now." said Naruto

"Speak for yourself dobe. You shouldn't even be on the same team as me as you will just hold me back." said Sasuke looking at Naruto with cold eyes

"Speak for yourself Sasuke your nothing more then a crybaby who doesn't like it when things don't go your way. So just sit down and so we can wait for our senseis in peace." said Naruto

"I had enough of you already dobe. How about we settle things with a spar to see who is stronger?" ask Sasuke in a angry tone

"I love to but I would only be wasting my time with someone like you." replied Naruto smiling

All of a sudden the door to the classroom flew open and when team seven look they saw two people a man and a woman. The man had silver hair and was wearing a mask over the bottom part of his face and had the left part of his headband covering his left eye and was wearing a jonin vest. The woman next to him was about 18 years old with long wavy black hair with red eyes wearing a dress that look like it was made out of bandages with a red sleeve and she was also wearing a leaf headband on her head.

"Are you team seven?" ask the woman

"Yes we are and are you two are Jonin Sensei's?" replied Sakura

"Yes my name is Kurenai and this man next to me happens to be Kakashi." said Kurenai

Naruto notice that Kakashi was looking at the four of them with a laid back expression.

"My first impression of all of you is that you aren't cut out to be ninja. Now I want you four to meet us on the roof in 10 minutes if you don't want to go back to the academy." said Kakashi

With that Kahashi and Kurenai left in a breeze of wind and leafs leaving the four genin alone in the room.

"I guess we better go up to the roof and see what are sensei's want with us." said Naruto

"For once we agree dobe. I for one don't want to go back to the academy for another year." said Sasuke

With that they headed up towards the roof. After 5 minutes of climbing the stairs they finally reach the roof and saw Kakashi and Kurenai sitting down looking at them.

"Alright you four since you decide to come up here to meet us have a seat." said Kurenai

With the four genin took a seat in front of Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Now since we are all here tell me and Kurenai here about your likes and dislikes and hope for the future." said Kakashi

"How about you and Kurenai sensei go first to show the four of us how it's done." said Sakura

"Alright then my name is Kakshi and my likes and dislikes I don't have any and my hopes for the future while I didn't plan on any yet." said Kakashi

"I guess I go next my name is Kurenai and my likes are hanging out with my best friend Anko and eating dango and my dislikes are people who are perverts and my goal for the future is to make you four into the best Genin team ever ." said Kurenai

"While I guess I should go next. My name is Rin and my likes are hanging out with my friend Naruto and my cousin Sakura and my dislikes are people who judge others without getting to know them and my goal for the future is to get the attention of a certain boy I like." said Rin blushing

"I will go next . My name is Sakura and my likes are hanging out with my friends and training to become a good ninja and my goal is to also get the attention of a certain boy I like as well." said Sakura blushing a deep red

"Alright how about you two." said Kakashi looking at Naruto and Sasuke

"Well my name is Sasuke and I don't have any likes and my dislike is for a certain someone that I prefer not to name and my goal is more like a something I have to do to restore my clan." said Sasuke

"And what about you kid?" ask Kurenai looking at Naruto

"Well my name is Naruto and my likes are hanging out with my friends and spending time with my family and training to become stronger and I don't have any dislikes and my goal for the future is to become the next Hokage and to find redemption for something I did in the past that I prefer not to mention." said Naruto

"Why are you seeking redemption when you haven't done anything wrong?" ask Kurenai confuse

"Because I did something that I still feel guilty about that I did in the past that no one knows about and until I find redemption for it I am curse to walk alone." replied Naruto with sad eyes

"Man this kid has some major issue problems but he is kinda of cute." thought Kurenai hiding the blush on her face

"While now that we know about each other better. It time for me and Kurenai to tell you about the real Genin Exam that we will be giving you." said Kakashi

"But Kakashi sensei I thought we already pass the Genin exam ." said Sakura confuse

"You would be wrong there Sakura as the exam you all took was to see if you four were ready for the real exam." replied Kurenai

"So what sort of test will you be giving us?" ask Rin curious

"You will all have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Until then go home and get some rest and meet us at training ground 7 where me and Kurenai will give you four the real test to see if you are all ready to become Genin and don't forget to skip eating breakfast tomorrow." replied Kakashi

"Why would we skip breakfast?" ask Naruto confuse

"Because it will only slow the four of you down with the test we will be giving you and we don't want you to lost your breakfast if you do eat and besides it makes things more interesting ." replied Kurenai smiling

With that Kakshi and Kurenai got up and disappeared into a breeze of wind and leafs leaving the four genin alone on the roof.

"Well I don't know about the three of you but I am not going to fail the test tomorrow as I don't want to be sent back to the academy and you three better not hold me back either from passing it." said Sasuke in a low tone

With that Sasuke got up and went down the stairs to head home leaving his three teammates alone. Once he was gone Sakura and Rin look at Naruto and saw he had a look on his face that said he had something big on his mind and decide to find out what was troubling him.

"Naruto what are you thinking about?" ask Rin looking at Naruto

"I was just trying to figure out why our instructors went through all the trouble of putting us on teams when some of us will be just sent back to the academy and I can't help but think that the test that Kakshi and Kurenai sensei are going to give us tomorrow has to do with something about teamwork." replied Naruto

"Well knowing you Naruto your probably right about the test. But there's nothing we can do until we find out what Kakshi and Kurenai sensei's test for us is tomorrow. Besides it's starting to get late and I don't want to be late getting home as my parents are worried about me." said Sakura

"Sakura's right you know Naruto we all need to head home and get some rest for our test tomorrow as we are probably going to need it." added Rin

"I guess you two are right besides I know my parents are getting worried about me as well. So we will meet each other at training ground 7 tomorrow and figure out what our test is about." said Naruto

With that the three of them got up and went their separate ways and head home. As Naruto was walking home he could not stop thinking about what the test that Kakashi and Kurenai's test was for the four of them and knew it had to do with teamwork and there was also something that was bothering Naruto as well when all of a sudden Okami and Kyuubi decide to break his train of thought.

"Naruto Kun what are you thinking about?" ask Okami in his head

"If you and Kyuubi must know I was thinking about the test that I will have to pass tomorrow in order to become a Genin." replied Naruto

"You have something else on your mind to Naruto Kun. So you better tell the two of us what it is before we pull you into your mind scape and make you train nonstop again until you run out of chakra." said Kyuubi in a threating voice

"Well if you have to know Kyuubi Chan I am also thinking about what day it is tomorrow for the next phase of the moon." replied Naruto

"Yeah we kinda of forgot about that. Tomorrow is the day of the full moon right?" said Okami

"Yes it is and that is when what power I have left of when I was Zen Aku will be at its highest." replied Naruto

"Well don't worry about it Naruto Kun. You have full control of that power now and know how to harness it in battle. Besides I like to see the look on Kakashi face when you use it with one of your jutsu." said Kyuubi

"Yeah your probably right about that Kyuubi Chan and if you and Okami Chan don't mind I would like to walk the rest of the way home in peace without people thinking I am crazy." said Naruto

With that said Naruto walk the rest of the way home in silence to rest for his test tomorrow. The next day at training ground 7 Naruto was waiting with his teammates waiting for their sensei's to arrive and tell them what their test was going to be about.

"Man this is stupid. Here we all are on time waiting for our sensei's to show up and their late." said Sasuke

"I wouldn't complain Sasuke. There must be a good reason why our sensei's are late meeting us." said Rin

"Yeah they must have ran into some trouble on their way here. They should be here any minute right Naruto?" said Sakura looking at Naruto

" Your probably right Sakura. Kakashi and Kuenrai sensei are probably on their way now." said Naruto

As soon as Naruto said that there was a huge gust of wind and when it pass standing in front of team 7 was Kakashi and Kurenai each holding a bell in their hand smiling.

"Well it looks like the four of you decide to show up for our test." said Kurenai smiling

"Yes we are but what took you two so long getting here?" demanded Sasuke

"While you see I had to help a old lady across street and of course Kurenai showed up looking for me all over the village and we tried to get here as fast as we could. Which is why we are late getting here." replied Kakashi with a smile under his mask which made all four genin look at him with a angry look on their faces that said they didn't believe his story.

"Kurenai Sensei what are you and Kakashi sensei doing with those bells in your hands?" ask Rin curious

"Well if you must know Rin this is part of the test which me and Kakashi are giving you." replied Kurenai

"Yes it is and the object of the test is we want you four to come after us with everything you got and try to take the bells from us." said Kakashi

"But Kakashi sensei there are only two bells and four of us. So how do we all pass the test?" ask Sakura confuse

"Because only two of you will pass and the other two will be sent back to the academy until next year." replied Kakashi

"That's not fair Kakashi sensei . We all deserve to pass since we are a team." said Rin angry

"Well that is the rule. If you all don't like it then you should all give up right now." said Kakashi

"I will not back down because I am not going back to the academy for another year." said Sasuke

"Well that is good to hear. You all have until noontime to get the bells from me and Kakashi and if you fail then the ones who don't pass will be tied to the poles over there while the ones who did will get to eat lunch." said Kureani

"Now that we explain the rules. Your test starts now." said Kakashi

With that Kakashi and Kurenai disappeared in a breeze of leafs and wind leaving the four genin alone.

"I don't know about the three of you but I am going to get myself one of those bells so I can pass this stupid test." said Sasuke

"Sasuke wait don't leave right now as I figured out what the true part of the test is about." said Naruto

"What would that be dobe?" ask Sasuke curious

"Well think about it for a minute we were all place on the same team for a reason and there are only two bells for two of us. So why do you think Kakashi and Kurenai sensei want us all to go after them at once when only two of us can past." replied Naruto

"Because they want us to work as a team to get the bells from them and not fight among ourselves." said Rin

"Correct Rin. So all we need to do is work as a team and take the two bells away from Kakashi and Kurenai sensei and we will pass their test." said Naruto

"So let me guess you have a plan that will get us the bells right dobe?" ask Sasuke getting annoyed

"Of course Naruto has a plan. He is very smart and always thinks of a plan that will help him in battles. Right Naruto?" replied Sakura looking at Naruto

"Of course I do Sakura. But it will take all of us working as a team to get it to work right. So are you in Sasuke or do you want to be sent back to the academy for another year?" said Naruto looking at Sasuke

"Oh course I don't want to be sent back the academy. So what is this plan of yours?" ask Sasuke curious

With that Naruto told Sasuke and the others his plan and how it work. Meanwhile not to far away standing in a field was Kakashi and Kurenai who were waiting to see what the four genin were going to do first.

"So Kakashi do you think they figured out the real part of the test?" ask Kurenai

"I don't know about Sasuke but from what I saw on Naruto's face he figured it out. I just hope he convince Sasuke and the others to work with him." replied Kakashi

At that moment Kakahi and Kurenai heard a sound in front of them and saw Naruto and Sasuke looking at them like they were ready for a fight.

"Well looks like you two didn't waste anytime coming after us." said Kurenai

"Yeah we didn't and we are going to take those bells of yours and pass this stupid test." said Sasuke smiling

"Well I like to see the two of you try and do that." said Kurenai taking out a kuni as did Kakashi

"Well I hope you two are ready for a fight because you have no chance against us and besides all four of us will pass this test together as a team." said Naruto

With that they charge at each other. Naruto went after Kakashi while Sasuke went after Kurenai. Sasuke quickly took out some kuni and threw them at Kurenai who block them with her kuni and quickly went through a series of handsigns and all of a sudden Sasuke found himself in a forest of trees.

"So this must be a genjutsu. I heard Kurenai was the best at it. But I can dispell it very easily since I am the best ninja in my class." thought Sasuke smiling

With that Sasuke made a handsign and focus a large amount of chakra and said "Release." and the the forest around him disappeared and saw Kurenai standing behind him with a look of surprise on her face.

"Telling from the look on your face Kurenai you didn't expect me to dispell your genjutsu so easily." said Sasuke smiling

"Your right about that Sasuke but your still going to fail this test." replied Kurenai smiling as well

With that Kurenai quickly took the kuni in her hand and aim at Sasuke who mange to grab it in his hand and took his other hand and grab Kurenai's other arm and threw her into a tree hard and had the wind knock out of her. Meanwhile Naruto had made a few shadow clones that he sent at Kakashi who using his kuni and taijutsu beat them one by one. Kakashi look at Naruto to see him take out his Transdagger and converted it into the Trans blaster and fired a few laser blast at him and hit Kakashi right in the chest and made him fall to the ground in a cloud of dust. Once the dust settled Naruto look in shock as where Kakashi was suppose to be was a log.

"Looks like Kakashi sensei used a replacement jutsu at the last second to avoid my attack. So where could he have gone and where he will he attack from now. He wouldn't attack from the sky or the sides. That only leaves one place left and that is underneath me. Good thing I have the perfect way to flush him out." thought Naruto smiling

With that Naruto took out the Sword of Darkness and slam the blade into the ground and when he did that the sword glowed a green color and the ground started to shake and clouds of smoke and sparks came out of the ground as it started to go in a straight line and when it stop the ground in front of Naruto exploded in a cloud of smoke and sparks to reveal a very stun Kakshi with his visible eye open wide.

"How the hell did Naruto find out where I was and how did he pull that trick with that sword of his when he didn't use any Chakra." thought Kakashi shock

Kakashi look up to see Naruto with the Sword of Darkness in his right hand and the Red Quasar Saber fully extended in his left and they were glowing green and red and Naruto cross the blades together before Kakashi could figure out what was going on Naruto fired a giant ball of energy from the cross blades and it was headed straight at Kakashi who couldn't move in time as the ball of energy hit him in the chest and sent him backwards a couple of yards to the ground hard. When Kakashi look up he saw Kurenai landing next to him hard on her back and both of them look up to see Naruto and Sasuke looking down at them each with a smile on their faces and before both of them could get up they found themselves being held by kuni with metal wires attach to them that came out of nowhere and blinded their arms to their sides and to the ground. At that moment Sakura and Rin came from out of the bushes and each grab the bell that Kakashi and Kurenai had and were smiling as well.

"Looks like Naruto's plan work just like he said it would." said Rin

"Yeah it did. So we do pass the test Kakashi and Kurenai sensei?" ask Sakura looking at the two of them on the ground

"Yes you did. So can you free us now?" replied Kakashi

With that Rin and Sakura cut the wires holding Kakashi and Kurenai to the ground and got to their feet.

"Well it looks like you four figured out the true meaning of this test which was about teamwork and put aside your differences to get the bells from the two of us." said Kurenai

"Well we couldn't have done it without Naruto since he figured out what the test was about and thought of a plan for us to grab the bells from the two of you." said Rin

"Yeah Naruto figured he and Sasuke would distract the two of you while me and Rin waited for the right moment to strike and steal the bells from you and Kakashi sensei." added Sakura

"Well I can tell you that Naruto's plan is a very good one since me and Kurenai fell for it." said Kakashi

"Well I hate yo admit it but the dobe was right for once as we pass this test." said Sasuke

"Well since you all pass the test you are all now officially Genin and part of team seven." said Kurenai

"Now that you are all ninja we will begin your first mission tomorrow since we wasted most the day on this test. So until then get some rest and you will need it for your future mission as Genin." said Kakashi

With that everybody went their separate ways and headed home. As Naruto was heading home Naruto felt he was being followed and decide to see who was following him. Naruto quickly took out Excelsior and turn to face the person and saw it was Runo.

"Runo what do you think you are doing following me at this time of day?" ask Naruto putting Excelsior away

"Well I was looking all over the village for you Naruto as I wanted to see if you pass the real genin exam like my team did." replied Runo

"Well if you must know Runo. My team pass as well and tomorrow we begin our first mission as a team. So do you know what your first mission will be like ?" said Naruto

"Well I don't really know until my team gets it from Lord Hokage as I am guessing your team will to. So I guess we will not be seeing much of each other since we are on different teams now." replied Runo

"You would be right. But that doesn't mean we can't hang out when we aren't on any missions." said Naruto smiling

"You would be right about that Naruto. I should head home as my parents are probably getting worried about me." said Runo

"Oh course I understand since my parents are worrying about me as well. So I will see you around the village later Runo." said Naruto

"Oh course Naruto and best of luck with your missions that you go on." said Runo

With that Runo left Naruto and headed back to her house . Once she was gone Naruto continued on his way back to his house with the light of the full moon falling on him and he look at his crescent moon mark as it glowed a bright blue color as the moonlight hit it and he smiled knowing that the future was starting to look bright for him.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about the reason that I gave for Naruto's crescent moon mark glowing blue whenever the moonlight hit it and the battle between him and Kakashi. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter and Naruto's first battle as the Luner Wolf Ranger in the start of the wave arc.


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Wild Force. Naruto is own Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Wild Force is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Outside the Hidden Leaf Village team seven was on mission which was to capture the Fire Lord's wife's cat and so far the cat had manage to avoids every attempt to capture it and now Sasuke had gotten the cat cornered into a tree was ready to jump on it and capture it when the cat manage to jump out of the way just in time and Sasuke was now on the ground on his stomach watching as the cat run off into the bushes and now Sasuke got to his feet to see Sakura and Rin running over to him.

"Sasuke did you catch the cat yet?" ask Sakura

"No I didn't Sakura as that stupid ball of fur got away just as I almost had it." replied Sasuke in a angry tone

"Well I guess that makes three of us so far that have failed to capture that cat." said Rin

"Yeah speaking of which where is that dobe Naruto at when he should be helping us capture that cat so we can get this mission over with?" ask Sasuke annoyed

"Well Nartuto said he was going after the cat himself since he figured it would be better if we all split up and we would have better chance at getting it." replied Sakura

"Well I does hope that cat doesn't give Naruto any trouble when he goes after it." said Rin concern

"I wouldn't worry about that Rin." said Naruto's voice

With that the three genin look in the direction of Naruto's voice and saw him standing in front of them with a smile on his face and holding the cat in his arms purring away looking peaceful and content in his arms.

"How the hell did you mange to capture that stupid cat dobe?" ask Sasuke in a angry voice

"If you must know I very good with animals and unlike you Sasuke I didn't end up chasing it all around the forest looking like I was going to kill it ." replied Naruto smiling

"Well we are just glad you caught it Naruto as that means we can call this mission done." said Sakura

"Hey did you guys catch the cat yet?" ask Kakashi's voice over the genin wireless headsets

"Yeah we got it thanks to Naruto." replied Rin

"Good now meet us back the starting point and we can all head over to the Hokage's tower and get our next mission for the day." said Kurenai

With that said team seven headed back to where Kakashi and Kurenai were waiting for them. After 20 minutes of walking they finally made it to the meeting point and saw Kurenai and Kakashi waiting for them and Kakashi face was in a orange book like it usually was.

"Well it looks like you four finally completed the mission that was given to us." said Kurenai seeing the cat in Naruto's arms sleeping peacefully

"Yes we did Kurenai sensei thanks to Naruto capturing the cat unlike a certain teammate of ours." replied Rin

"Well I should have had been the one to capture that stupid ball of fur since I had it back in a corner." said Sasuke in angry tone

"Well you didn't Sasuke and it shouldn't matter which one of us caught it as long as we got the mission done." said Sakura in a angry voice directed at Sasuke

"That's enough arguing from you two. Just be glad the mission is done. Now we should all just head to the Hokage Tower and receive our next mission from Lord Hokage." said Kakashi speaking up

With that Team seven walk towards the Hokage's tower in silence. After 10 minutes of walking they finally made it to the Hokage's tower and went inside. Once they got to the Hokage's office Naruto handed the Fire Lord's wife her cat and she hug it real tight and thank all of them for getting her cat back and paid the Hokage and left. Once she was gone the Third Hokage look at team seven.

"Alright your next mission that I am going to be giving you is." started Sarutobi

"Enough of these stupid mission already. When are you going to be giving us a real mission old man." shouted Sasuke

"Sasuke that is no way to talk to Lord Hokage." said Kakashi looking at Sasuke

"I hate to admit it Kakashi sensei. But Sasuke does have a point all the missions we have done so far are something that a villager can do." said Rin

"There is a reason Rin why we are giving these low ranking missions." said Kurenai

"What would that be Kurenai Sensei?" ask Saskura confuse

"It is to build teamwork. Since you four are new genin fresh out of the academy you need to build teamwork which these D rank mission are for before we get any higher ranking ones." replied Kakashi

"Kakashi rights you four need to work as a team before you are all given a higher ranking mission. But since Sasuke seems eager for a real mission. How about a C rank mission that is if both of your sensei's feel you are all ready for one." said Sarutobi

"Well I feel my team is ready for a C rank mission Lord Hokage since they seem to be able to work as a team." said Kureani

"I agree with Kurenai Lord Hokage they are ready for a higher ranking mission. Besides I would like to see how far our team has come in their training." said Kakashi

"Very well then. Your mission is to protect the bridge builder Tazuna to the Land of Waves." said Sarutobi

With that said the doors to the Hokage office open and a old man came in and appeared to be drunk. The old man look at team seven looking unimpress.

"Are these the ninja that are suppose to protect me on my way home?" ask the old man

"Yes they are Tazuna I like you to meet team seven they will be the ninja assign to protect you on your way back to the Land of Waves." replied Sarutobi

"Well they don't look like much to me. Especially the blond hair boy with the weapons strap to him." said Tazuna looking at Naruto

"How about I show you what I can do old man." shouted Naruto in a angry voice

"Calm down Naruto this man is our client and we don't want any harm to come to him. Tazuna I can assure you my team is more then enough to protect you on your journey from any danger." said Kakashi looking at Tazuna

"If you say so. We better get going as my bridge will not build itself." said Tazuna

"His right we need to get going as soon as possible so we can get this mission done. So me and Kakashi want you four to head right home and get what you need and meets us at the gates to the village within a hour." said Kurenai

With that Naruto and the other headed home to quickly get what they need for their mission. Once Naruto got home he quickly went up into his room and pack everything he needed for the mission and look at his animal crystals sitting on his dresser.

"Something tells me I am going to need these on this mission as I have a bad feeling about it." thought Naruto putting the animal crystals into his pocket. Before Naruto could make it out of his room his train of thought was interrupted by Okami and Kyuubi.

"Naruto Kun what are you doing packing so much stuff for a mission?" ask Okami

"Well if you must know I have a C rank mission which is to protect a man name Tazuna on his way to the Land of Waves." replied Naruto

"So that would explain why you are packing extra cloths and weapons. But why do I have the feeling you have something else on your mind Naruto Kun?" ask Kyuubi

"Because I can't help but feel there is more to this mission then what we are hired to do and that has me worried." replied Naruto

"Well knowing your instincts Naruto Kun. You are probably right about this mission. But there isn't anything you can do about it. And of course if there is any danger around the wind will tell you if there is." said Okami

"Your right about that Okami Chan. The wind has always warn me of danger before and I am sure it will if there is any on this mission. Now if you two wouldn't mind I need to get going and meet the others before I am late." said Naruto

"Of course Naruto Kun and good luck on your mission." said Kyuubi

With that said Naruto finish packing the rest of his stuff and quickly headed towards the gates of the village to meet the others. Once he got to the gates he saw the others waiting with Tazuna expect for Kakashi who appeared to be running late as always.

"Naruto you made it in time." said Rin

"Yeah we were worried you wouldn't show up in time for the mission to start." added Sakura

"Well I wouldn't miss this mission for anything. So where is Kakashi Sensei?" ask Naruto

"He is running late again as always. But I am sure he will be here any minute now." replied Kurenai

"Well I think a Jonin like Kakashi should be on time more since we were hired to protect this guy Tazuna here." said Sasuke getting annoyed

As soon as Sasuke said that there was a huge gust of wind and leafs and when it pass stnading in front of everyone was Kakashi with his head in his book again.

"Sorry I am late again. I had to make sure I had everything I needed for the mission ready and I guess I lost track of time." said Kakashi making everyone look at him with a angry look that said they were not happy with his excuse.

"Well since we are all here. We should get this mission under way. Alright you guys let move on out." said Kurenai

With that they started on their way to the Land of Rain. After walking for two miles of walking Naruto who had been traveling with Sakura protecting he rear of the traveling party look up to see Kakashi stop and look at a puddle of water on the ground and wonder what he was thinking about when suddenly Naruto felt the wind blow into his face telling him that was danger around them and decide to warn the others when all of a sudden two ninja arm with claws on their right arm came out of the bushes and attack Kakashi and Kurenai who were hit by the ninja's claws right right through the chest and fell to the ground dead. Naruto quickly turn to his teammates.

"Sakura Rin protect Tazuna. Sasuke you and me will take care of these ninja." order Naruto

"You can count on me dobe. Besides I was waiting for a real fight anyways." said Sasuke

With that Naruto and Sasuke charge at the ninja each going after one while Sakura and Rin stayed behind with Tazuna to protect him. The first ninja quickly swipe at Naruto with his claw hand which Naruto avoided by jumping over his head and deliver a kick to the ninja's back sending him flying backwards. The ninja quickly recovered and went after Naruto again with a roundhouse kick that hit Naruto right in the chest sending him fly a few feet. Naruto got to his feet just as the ninja came at him with his claw hand again with Naruto tried to avoided by jumping out of the way at the last second only to be cut real deep by the ninja's claws across his right leg.

"Man I can't keep going on like this trying to avoided this guys attacks. It's time to go on the offensive and end this once and for all." thought Naruto

With that Naruto took out a scroll that he was carrying and wipe some blood on it and there was cloud of smoke and when it faded Naruto was now wearing the Falcon Talons on each arm ready to fight back. With that Naruto went after the ninja who was coming at him with the intent to kill him and swipe at him with one of the Falcon Talons that the ninja quickly tried to block with his metal claw arm only to have it break when the Falcon Talon hit it. Before the ninja could react Naruto quickly brought the other Falcon Talon on his right arm and swipe the ninja right across the chest leaving very deep cuts that were letting out a lot of blood and the ninja fell to the ground dead in front of Naruto. With that Naruto look up to see that Sasuke had dispatch the ninja that he fought and was covered in blood as well.

"Looks like you took care that ninja that attack you." said Naruto

"Yeah and it looks the same way about you as well Naruto. You didn't do bad for a dobe." replied Sasuke

All of a sudden Naruto and Sasuke look up to see Sakura and Rin coming towards them with Tazuna.

"Naruto Sasuke are you two alright?" ask Saskura concern

"Yeah were both fine you two but I don't think the same can be said about the two ninja that attack us." replied Naruto

"What do you mean your alright Naruto your leg being badly cut. Let me take care of it." said Rin looking at the cuts on Naruto's right leg.

With that Rin quickly took out some bandages she had and started to wrap them around Naruto cuts.

"What are we going to do now that Kakashi and Kurenai sensei are dead?" ask Sakura

"Oh I don't think you need to worry about the two of us." said a voice

With that the four genin look up to see Kakashi and Kurenai coming out of the bushes unharm and still alive.

"Kakashi Kurenai. Sensie We thought you two were dead when we saw those two ninja attack you both?" ask Sakura shock

"Oh me and Kurenai just use a replacement justsu to get away unharm." replied Kakashi pointing to the two lifeless bodies of them that turn into logs.

"So if you two were alive. How come you didn't come out and help us with those ninja?" ask Sasuke

"Because we wanted to see how you four would handle them and to see if they were after us or our friend Tazuna here and as we figured they were after Tazuna since they seem to target him and only went after you four when you stood in there way. So how about you tell the truth Tazuna." replied Kurenai looking at Tazuna

"I don't have any thing to say to you ninja." said Tazuna

"Yes you do as you paid as for a C rank mission when this should be a B or A rank mission since we were not suppose to encounter enemy ninja on this mission. So tell us why we should continued to protect you before I end up cancel mission and you go back to the Land of Waves by yourself." said Kakashi in a threating voice

"Alright the real reason I paid you all for a C rank mission is because that is all my village could afford since a man name Gato came and took over our Land a few years ago and because of him taking over the trading routes our Land became poor. Which is why my bridge needs to be built as it would put a end to Gato's plan once and for all. Of course he hired ninja to come after me and kill me so the bridge could never be built. So I am begging you not to leave me and my Land need you to help free us from Gato once and for all." said Tazuna begging

"Well I am sorry about your Land. But the fact still is that you lied to us and we have every right to just go back to the village right now. But since it appears you need our help I guess we can go on with the mission that is if you four feel up to it?" said Kakashi looking at the four genin

"Well I say that we go on since Tazuna needs our help." said Rin

"Yeah Tazuna people really needs our help Kakashi Sensei. So I say we go to." said Sakura

"Well I say we go since I am sick of all the boring D rank mission we had." said Sasuke

"What about you Naruto? Do you think we should go on with the mission?" ask Kurenai looking at Naruto

"All I can say is that this Gato person sounds like bad news to me and if he is hurting innocent people like Tazuna is telling us then I say we go on and take care of this Gato once and for all." said Naruto

"Well it looks like we will be protecting you like you paid us to do." said Kakashi looking at Tazuna

"Thank you very much all of you. My I promise I will find some way of paying you back for helping my Land." said Tazuna

With that they continued on their way to the Land of Waves. Meanwhile in the Land of Waves inside a cave Gato was talking to a ninja that had huge sword on his back and the bottom of his face was covered in bandages.

"Your ninja fail to kill the bridge builder Tazuna Zabuza and the ninja he hired to protect him." said Gato

"Don't worry to much Gato. I promise Tazuna will be killed and if it makes you happy I will take care of Tazuna and the ninja he hired myself." said Zabuza

"I hope for your sake you have better or you can forget about me helping you with your mission." said Gato

With that Gato left the cave leaving Zabuza alone. Meanwhile after a few more hours Team 7 had finally arrive at a dock where there was a boat waiting for them with a person to take them to the Land of Waves. The man look up to see Tazuna coming towards the boat with the ninja.

"Tazuna good to see you made it back okay and you brought the ninja as well." said the man

"Yes I did and with their help Gato's reign of terror will be over for good." replied Tazuna

With that Tazuna and Team 7 got into the boat and the man push the boat away from the dock and started to head to the Land of Waves. As they were heading to the Land of Waves Rin and Sakura look at Naruto and felt there was more to their teammate then meets the eye as it seem he was keeping a secret from not only them but from his family and the village as well. But quickly shook it off thinking it was probably nothing to worry about. After a hour of traveling across the water they came under a bridge that was half way done and came to a stop at a dock where the man put the boat next to and everyone got out and the man look at all of them and wish them the best of luck before heading out to the water again. Once the boat was Team 7 started to head towards Tazuna house. After only walking for 10 minutes Naruto started to get a bad feeling that they were being watch by someone and all of a sudden the wind blew right into Naruto face warning him of danger up ahead and Sakura and Rin saw Naruto stop in front of them and look around as if looking for something.

"Naruto what is the matter?" ask Sakura worried

"I don't really know Sakura. But I have a feeling that we are in danger since the wind told me there was danger ahead." replied Naruto in a worried tone

"You got to be kidding us dobe. You expect us to believe that the wind itself told you there was danger ahead." said Sasuke laughing

"I wouldn't kid around with Naruto. Whenever the wind blows in his face there is usually danger around somewhere." said Rin

As soon as Rin said that there was a rustling coming from the bushes and before anyone could figure out what it was Naruto took out a kuni and threw it into the bushes and after a minute of waiting a white rabbit came out of the bushes and drop to the ground dead with Naruto's kuni in it and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice going Dobe. You killed a harmless rabbit." said Sasuke

"I don't understand the wind has never lied to me before when it warn me of danger." said Naruto confuse

"Yeah I agree Naruto has never been wrong before when he says there was danger around." said Sakura

"Well I hate to break it to you two. But Naruto happens to be wrong this time since he killed a rabbit." said Sasuke

Meanwhile as all four genin were arguing with each other Kakashi look at the rabbit closely as did Kurenai and saw something didn't add up.

"I may not be a expert on rabbits Kakashi but shouldn't this rabbit have brown fur instead of white?" ask Kurenai curious

"Your right Kurenai it should have brown fur which means that this rabbit was raise indoors away from the sunlight and release to lure us into a false sense of safety. Which means this is a trap." replied Kakashi in a worried tone

At that moment Sakura and Rin were arguing with Sasuke with Naruto watching them. They suddenly heard Kakashi yell to them "Everyone get down right now.". With that everyone hit the ground just as a giant sword came over head and hit a tree in front of them. When they got to their feet they saw a man about Kakashi's age on top of the sword with black hair and eyes with bandages covering the bottom of his face looking down at all of them.

"Well Well if it isn't the copy ninja Kakashi and the genjutsu mistress Kurenai. No wonder my ninja failed to kill you off as well as Tazuna here." said Zabuza

"Well if it isn't the demon of the mist Zabuza. Your wanted by the Hidden Mist Village for trying to kill off their Kage." said Kakashi looking at Zabuza

"Well since we now know each other. How about you and your genin step aside as I only want to kill Tazuna here and not you." said Zabuza

"I don't think so Zabuza. Because Tazuna is under our protection." replied Kakashi taking out a kuni.

"I guess in that case you leave me no choice but to kill you all to." said Zabuza

"Kurenai I want you to stay here with the genin and protect Tazuna while I take care of Zabuza here." said Kakashi looking at Kurenai

"You got to be kidding me Kakashi. You might need my help with Zabuza." said Kurenai surprise

"I can take care of him myself and you can't beat him anyways since he has more experience then you. Should anything happen to me I want you to get the genin and Tazuna out of here to safety. Do I make myself clear." said Kakashi

"Yes. But you better be careful as I have a feeling Zabuza has something up his sleeve." said Kurenai concern

"I promise I will be Kurenai." replied Kakashi

With that Kakashi look up towards Zabuza who appeared to be smiling under his bandages.

"So are you ready to die first Kakashi?" ask Zabuza

"No because you are the one going to die right here Zabuza with help from my secret weapon." said Kakashi

With that Kakashi pulled up the headband covering his left eye to reveal his weapon the Sharingan. When Sasuke saw the Sharingan he had a look of surprise on his face.

"How can Kakashi have the Sharingan since that is my clans bloodline trait." thought Sasuke shock

With that Kakashi took out a kuni and charge towards Zabuza to leap off his sword and grab it as he fell and charge at Kakashi as well. Zabuza quickly went through a series of handsighs and all of the sudden the area around him and Kakashi was covered in mist.

"So this must be Zabuza's hidden mist jutsu. I have to be careful as I don't know where he could strike from." thought Kakashi

All of a sudden Zabuza charge from the mist right Kakashi with his sword and Kakashi quickly reacted by stabbing Zabuza with his kuni only to look in surprise as Zabuza turn into water.

"Great a water clone. So where could he have gone." thought Kakashi

Kakashi quickly thought about where Zabuza could have gone and all of a sudden it hit him where Zabuza was now.

"Oh no Kurenai and the others. They are in danger." said Kakashi

Meanwhile Kurenai and the rest of team 7 were protecting Tazuna when all of a sudden Zabuza appeared from the mist right in front of Rin who was protecting the rear of Tazuna and watch as Zabuza was ready to swing the blade of his sword down at her when out of nowhere Kakashi appeared and stab the back of Zabuza with his kuni only to see that this Zabuza was a water clone as well.

"Great another water clone. So where is the real Zabuza at." said Kakashi

"Right behind you Kakashi." said Zabuza

All of a sudden Kakashi turn to look behind him as Zabuza swung his sword down at Kakashi hitting him and Zabuza watch as Kakashi turn into water.

"So you use my own water clone jutsu on me Kakashi. So where are you hiding?" ask Zabuza

"I am right behind you this time Zabuza." said Kakashi

Zabuza turn to look behind when he was hit with a kick from Kakashi right in his stomach that sent him flying backwards a couple of yards on to a small pound and look up to see Kakashi looking down at him.

"Looks like you lose Zabuza." said Kakashi

"No I don't because you just fall right into my trap Kakashi." replied Zabuza

Before Kakashi could figure out what Zabuza meant by it he suddenly turn into water and turn around behind him to see Zabuza go through a series of handsigns and said " Water Prison Jutsu." and suddenly Kakashi found himself trap inside a giant bubble with Zabuza holding on to it with one hand and saw a water clone in front of them. Meanwhile team 7 was wondering at was going on between Kakashi and Zabuza when suddenly the fog lifted and they all saw to see Kakashi trap inside a giant bubble with Zabuza standing next to it and a water clone of Zabuza standing guard in front of them.

"Kakashi sensei hold on we will get you out." said Rin

"No I want you all to get Tazuna out of here and to safety and not worried about me." said Kakashi

"But we can't just leave you here with Zabuza." said Sakura

"I am afraid we have to Sakura." said Kurenai

"What do you mean by that?" ask Sakura

"None of us are a match for Zabuza even me. Besides Kakashi's right Tazuna is our first concern right now as we were hired to protect him from harm." replied Kurenai

"Well if you aren't going to do nothing Kurenai sensei. Then I will go rescue Kakashi Sensei myself." said Naruto stepping forward

"You stop Zabuza Naruto. You got to be crazy he is a jonin level ninja and we are all genin. What can you do to beat him when Kakashi couldn't?" ask Sasuke in a angry tone

"I can beat him Sasuke. All I am asking is for all of you to trust me when I say I can beat this guy." replied Naruto

"I trust you Naruto with my life Naruto as you have never let anyone down before." said Sakura

"I trust you to Naruto as I have a feeling you can beat this creep." added Sakura

"I hate to agree with Rin and Sakura. But I can't help but have the strangest feeling you have what it takes to bring down Zabuza for good." said Kurenai

"What about you Sasuke?" ask Naruto looking at Sasuke

"All I have to say is if you want to go get yourself killed then go on ahead." replied Sasuke

"Well thanks for saying that Sasuke. Now if you excuse me I have to go save Kakashi sensei from Zabuza." said Naruto looking at all three of them.

With that Naruto run right towards Zabuza and Kakashi and stop right in front of them.

"Well looks like the little genin thinks he can beat me and save his precious sensei." said Zabuza laughing

"I wouldn't be laughing Zabuza if I were you. So I will gave you one warning let Kakashi Sensei go and left here before you end up hurt." said Naruto in a threating voice

"That's tough words coming from someone who is about to die. So I will say this I will not let Kakashi here go and left you all in peace until I kill Tazuna." replied Zabuza

"Then you left me no choice." said Naruto

With that Naruto took his morpher off his left wrist and open it up and push the button in the middle of it and said "Wild Access." and held it to the right side of his head and was covered in a silver light to the surprise of everyone and when it faded standing where Naruto once stood was the Lunar Wolf Ranger who was the same size as Kakashi with the Lunar Cue in Saber mode in his right hand ready to fight.

"Is that Naruto?" ask Sakura shock

"It must be Naruto Sakura. But how did he just pull that trick off without using any chakra and how come he is dress in that suit?" replied Rin confuse

"That would be because of the fact Naruto unlock the power of the Uzmaki clan Heirlooms that have been pass down since the formation of the clan and I guess he was the one who could unlock their powers." replied Kurenai

"I don't care about that. But why does he have to have such power when it should belong to me." said Sasuke angry

Meanwhile Zabuza was looking at the Lunar Wolf Ranger in surprise.

"Nice trick kid. But it will not make any difference in this fight as you will die no matter what." said Zabuza

"You would be wrong Zabuza as I have all the power I need to beat you here and now." replied Naruto

With that Naruto charge Zabuza's water clone and leap high into the air and said " Lunar Cue Full Moon Slash." and Zabuza look up at Naruto and could swear he saw a night sky with a Full Moon behind Naruto as the Lunar Cue glowed a blue color as it came down and struck the water clone and made it disappear to the shock of Zabuza and look right at Naruto.

"It's time to free Kakashi Sensei. Lunar Cue Sniper Mode." said Naruto as he transform the Lunar Cue into a blaster.

Zabuza watch as Naruto pointed the Lunar Cue at him and fired a few blue laser blast right at him and before Zabuza could react he was hit by the laser blast and sent flying backwards to the ground hard and Kakashi look up to see Naruto catch him in mid air as he was falling towards the water and they landed on the ground and Naruto laid Kakashi down.

"Thanks for the help Naruto. But I can take it from here." said Kakashi

"I don't think so Kakashi sensei. You look to weak to me to continue fighting. Sit down and rest while I go take care of Zabuza myself." replied Naruto

Before Kakashi could argue with Naruto. Naruto took off in the direction of where Zabuza had landed. Meanwhile Zabuza had gotten back on his feet to see Naruto coming towards him.

"Give it up Zabuza you have no chance against me." said Naruto

"I never give up to anyone especially a genin like you." replied Zabuza

"Then you leave me no choice then. Lunar Cue Strike Mode." said Naruto as he converted the Lunar Cue into strike mode which look like a cue stick.

Zabuza look at Naruto as he heard Naruto say "Laser Pool." and wave the Lunar Cue in a wide arc and a arc of green light appeared and Zabuza saw he was in the middle of it and couldn't move any part of his body and look at Naruto as he put his three animal crystals on the pool of green light and said " Rack Them Up." and Naruto pointed the front of the Lunar Cue at the crystals.

"Alright time to end right now. Lunar Break." said Naruto

With that Naruto hit the animal crystals with the front end of the Lunar Cue and they all headed straight towards Zabuza glowing Green,Purple,and Silver as they hit Zabuza and he was sent flying into a tree in a shower of sparks and smoke. When Zabuza look up he saw Naruto looking at him with the Lunar Cue in Saber mode pointed at him.

"Alright Zabuza time to die." said Naruto

With that Naruto prepare to deliver the final blow when all of a sudden from out of nowhere Zabuza was struck by needles that came from the tree and hit him in the neck and Zabuza fell to the ground looking like he was now dead.

"What just happen?" ask Naruto shock

"That would be me killing my target." said a female voice

With that a mask ninja came out of the tree and landed next to Zabuza and Naruto saw the ninja had dark violet dress in a blue kimono and was wearing a white mask with a Hidden Mist Headband and Naruto could tell from the sound of the voice and the figure that the person was female about the same age as him.

"Who are you?" ask Naruto pointing the Lunar Cue at her in case she was going to attack

"I am a hunter ninja from the Hidden Mist Village whose job it was to hunt down Zabuza here and kill him." replied the mask ninja

"How can I be sure you are telling me the truth?" ask Naruto

"Because she is Naruto." said Kakashi appearing next to Naruto

"How can you be sure about that Kakashi sensei?" ask Naruto

"Because you see it is a hunter ninja's job to track down missing ninja from their village and kill them before any of their village's secrets fall into the wrong hands." replied Kakashi

"He is right and I must thank you for keeping Zabuza busy so I can kill him. Now if you excuse me I have to take this body somewhere safe and dispose of it before any of it's secrets are let out. I hope we meet again in the future sometime." said the mask ninja

With that the mask ninja pick up Zabuza body and disappeared in a blur leaving Naruto and Kakashi alone. All of a sudden Naruto and Kakashi heard someone calling their names and saw the others coming over to them with Tazuna.

"Naruto Kakashi Sensei. Are you two alright?" ask Sakura concern

"Yeah we are just fine thanks to Naruto here." replied Kakashi

"That's was great Naruto how you beat Zabuza so easily. But how did you know that trick you pulled off with your clan's heirlooms was going to work?" ask Rin

"I guess it was because of the fact I had the strangest feeling like I felt a great power coming from them and telling me what to do. So I did what I felt my clan's heirlooms were trying to tell me and next thing I know I was transform into this form you see before you and I felt a huge power flowing through me and I knew what I had to do to beat Zabuza." replied Naruto lying as he demorph back into his normal form

"Well all we can say is that the legend of the Uzmaki Clan power is true since you unlock it and we are just glad you and Kakashi here are alright." said Kurenai

"Speak for your self. The Dobe doesn't deserve the power he has." said Sasuke crossing his arms in a angry posture

"Well if you had that power Sasuke you would only use it to avenge your clan and not use it to help others like Naruto did." said Sakura angry.

"I hate to break up this little party but do you think we can continue on our way back to my house since you still have to get me there." said Tazuna

"Oh course Tazuna. We should all head out right now before it gets dark out." said Kakashi

With that Kakashi started to walk first when all of a sudden he stop in his tracks and started to fall to the ground when Kurenai caught him in her arms and everyone saw he was out cold.

"Kurenai Sensei what just happen to Kakashi Sensei?" ask Rin worried

"It's his Sharingan. He overuse it to much and it has taken a toll on his body." replied Kureani

"Is he going to be alright?" ask Naruto concern

"Yeah. All he needs is a few days rest and he will be as good as new. So we should continue on our way to Tazuna house and there we can put Kakashi down somewhere to rest." replied Kurenai

With that said they all continued on their way to Tazuna house with Kurenai carrying Kakashi with one of his arms around her neck. After walking 25 minutes they finally reach Tazuna house where Tazuna interdouce them to his 18 year old daughter Tsunami who had long dark blue hair and black eyes and Kurenai told everyone since it was getting late they should get some rest and wait for Kakashi to wake up. With that Tsunami lead everyone upstairs and lead them to their room where they would be sleeping. Naruto was the last one to have Tsunami lead him to his room and when eh open the door he saw it had only a bed and dresser with a window looking into the night sky.

"I am very sorry Naruto that we don't have any better rooms for you to stay in." said Tsunami

"It's okay Tsunami. It is a very nice room." replied Naruto with a foxy grin

"Your welcome Naruto and thanks again for saving my father from those evil ninja." said Tsunami hiding the blush on her face.

With that Tsunami left the room closing the door behind her. Once she left Naruto took his cloths out that he pack and put them in the dresser and decide he was not tired yet and he sat on his bed and took out the flute that his mother Kushina had given him for his fifth birthday and started to play the tune he played when he was still Merrick when he played it when Princess Shayla sang to the Deer Wildzord whenever they visit it. All of a sudden Naruto heard a knock at his door and stop playing his flute and put it down and walk over to the door and open it to find Sakura and Rin standing there.

"Rin Sakura what are you two still doing up?" ask Naruto

"Well we came to thank you for saving us from Zabuza." replied Sakura

"Well all I can say is your welcome as you two are my friends and I wouldn't let anything happen to you. But there is a another reason you came to see right?" said Naruto

"Yes we were wondering what that nice music we heard come from and came here when we heard it come from you room." said Rin

"Well if you must know that was me playing on the flute that my mom gave me for my fifth birthday and I was playing a song that I made up myself." replied Naruto

"Well it sounded very nice to us Naruto . So since that solves that problem we will see you in the morning." said Sakura

"Yeah we will see you the morning Naruto and hope you have a good night sleep." said Rin

With that Sakura and Rin gave Naruto a kiss on each cheek and headed back to their rooms for the night leaving Naruto with a huge blush on his face watching them as they went to their rooms.

"Something tells me that my life is starting to look bright for me." thought Naruto still blushing from the girls kiss

With that Naruto close the door and headed to his bed to sleep for the night and prepare for any future battles he was going to face.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about Naruto's first battle as the Lunar Wolf Ranger against Zabuza. If you are all wondering who the female mask ninja is it is Akiza from Yugioh 5d's and she will be part of Naruto's harem. As always please leave reviews and comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets Revealed

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Wild Force. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Wild Force is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

The next morning inside Tazuna house Naruto woke up to the sound of the alarm clock he brought with him and look at the time and saw it was 7 o clock in the morning.

"I can't believe it is only seven in the morning already. I guess I should get up and dress and head downstairs to see if anyone else is up yet." said Naruto with a yawn. With that Naruto got out of his bed and headed to the bathroom of the house across from his room and took a hot shower and brush his teeth to get ready for the day. He then put on his clothes and Wild Force Jacket and got out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs to see if any one else had gotten up. Once Naruto reach the bottom of the stairs he smelled eggs and bacon being cook and saw Tsunami cooking breakfast and saw Tazuna sitting at the table with Sakura and Rin as well.

"Good morning everyone." said Naruto as he enter the room

"Well good morning to you to Naruto. You can have a seat at the table while I finish cooking breakfast for everyone. " said Tsunami with a blush on her face.

With that Naruto sat at the table and waited for breakfast to be serve.

"Well looks like you slept pretty good last night Naruto." said Tazuna

"Well I did and I just got up a minute ago and came down stairs to see if anyone else was up." replied Naruto

"Well we are just glad you are up with us Naruto. But do you mind if I ask you a question?" said Rin

"Oh course you are my friend Rin. So you can ask me anything you want." replied Naruto smiling

"Well last night I couldn't get to sleep last night and decide to go to the bathroom to get a drink of water and I heard you talking in your sleep last night calling out someone name Princess Shayla and wonder who she was as did Sakura when I told her about it." ask Rin curious

"She is no one Rin as sometimes I just called random names when I talk in my sleep." replied Naruto lying

"I guess that would explain that since it may be unusual but not unheard of for some people to call out random names of people in their sleep." said Sakura

"Well if you three are done talking breakfast is all ready." said Tsunami

With that breakfast was serve when they heard a noise of someone coming down the stairs and look to see Kurenai and Sasuke coming into the room with Kakashi walking with a crutch to help him walk.

"Kurenai Sensei Sasuke it is good to see you decide to get up since Tsunami just finish breakfast as it is good to see you to up and about Kakashi Sensei. " said Naruto

"Yeah how are you feeling Kakashi sensei?" ask Saskura

"Well I been better but I will live. I will just need a few days to get the rest of my strength back." replied Kakashi smiling under his mask.

"Well since you are all up now. How about joining us for breakfast?" ask Tsunami

"Oh course that sounds like a good idea since we are all hungry right now." replied Kurenai

With that the rest of team seven sat down at the table and everyone started to eat their breakfast. As they were eating Sasuke decide to ask a question to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi what are we going to do now since we got rid of Zabuza yesterday?" ask Sasuke

"I am afraid that Zabuza isn't dead like we thought he was." replied Kakashi

"What do you mean by that Kakashi Sensei?" ask Naruto surprise

"Well you see I remember now that it was a hunter ninja job to get rid of the body on site which tells me that the mask ninja is a friend of Zabuza and we should expect Zabuza to attack us and Tazuna again once he recovers from being put into a death like state." replied Kakashi

"So what do we Kakashi Sensei to prepare for Zabuza next attack on Tazuna?" ask Rin curious

"What me and Kurenai plan on doing with the four of you is train you to get stronger over the next few days as it will take Zabuza that long to recover from being put into a death like state with will buy us some time to prepare for his next attack." said Kakashi

"So what sort of training are you and Kurenai Sensei have plan for us?" ask Sakura curious

"That is for the four of you to find out as soon as we finish eating our breakfast me and Kakashi will bring you to where we will train the four of you and tell you all what it is about." replied Kurenai

With that said they went back to eating their breakfast in silence. Meanwhile in a cave far away Zabuza was laying in bed recovering from being put into a death like state with the female mask ninja watching over him with her mask off to reveal the face of a beautiful 12 year old girl with long dark violet hair with white skin and brown cat like eyes and a black dragon mark on her right arm.

"How are you feeling now Zabuza?" ask the girl looking at Zabuza

"I feel like a ton of bricks just fell on me Akiza. You wouldn't need to have put me into a death like state if it wasn't for that genin Naruto pulling off a trick I never seen any ninja use before." replied Zabuza

"Yes this Naruto is proving a problem for your plans to kill Tazuna. So do you want me to do anything about him?" ask Akiza

"NO all I want you to do is find out what you can about him without drawing to much attention to yourself and report back to me what you found out about him as we could use whatever information we find out about him against him in my next fight against Kakashi and his team." replied Zabuza

"As you wish Zabuza ." said Akiza bowing

Meanwhile after eating breakfast Kakashi and Kurenai had led the four genin out of the house and into a clearing in the forest and stop in front of some trees.

"Alright what kind of training are you and Kurenai going to be giving us?" ask Sasuke looking annoyed

"Simple me and Kurenai will be teaching you all to climb a tree without using your hands." replied Kakashi smiling

"You can't be serious Kakashi Sensei. How are we suppose to climb a tree without using our hands?" ask Sakura confuse

"Like this." replied Kurenai

With that Kurenai went over to a tree and to the surprise of the four genin started to walk right up it and finally walk over to a branch and stood under it with falling.

"You see you four what we are going to be teaching you is to walk up a tree using chakra as this is a chakra control exercise ." said Kakashi

"How will this make us stronger?" ask Rin curious

"It will not make you four stronger. But what it will allow you four to do is learn to control the flow of your chakra. The more control your chakra the more you have to perform jutsu. Now is there anything else you four wanted to ask?" replied Kakashi

"Not really Kakashi Sensei. You just explain everything we wanted to know." said Naruto

"Good now I want you four to focus chakra into your feet and run at the tree and jump and try not to fall off and mark your progress with these kuni." said Kakashi throwing each of the genin a kuni

With that all four of the genin did as Kakashi said and focus chakra into their feet and started to try to climb their tree using only the chakra in their feet. After five hours Rin and Sakura had reach the top of their tree while Sasuke made it more then halfway up while Naruto barely made it up halfway up his tree. Kakashi and Kurenai look up at the sky and saw it was starting to get dark and told the four genin that they should head back to Tazuna house to rest and resume the training tomorrow.

"You five go on a head without me as I will not leave here without making it up to the top of the tree." said Naruto looking at his teammates

"Are you sure you want to do that Naruto as you look as if you need rest." said Sakura concern

"I am sure Sakura. Besides I am sure I can make it to the top of my tree on my next try." replied Naruto

"If you say so Naruto. Just don't over do it to much." said Kakashi in a worried tone

"I promise Kakashi sensei. I will take it easy." replied Naruto

With that team seven headed back to Tazuna house to get some rest leaving Naruto alone to finish his training. Once they were gone Naruto went back to trying to climb the tree and after a few more tries he had only mange to get past the halfway mark and he was now panting as he was starting to get tired from all the training and look up at the full moon in the sky.

"Man I can't believe I only made it a little ways past the halfway mark. I have to try one more time and focus all my chakra into my feet and since tonight is a full moon I should add the power I have left from when I was Zen Aku into my feet as well with my chakra." thought Naruto

With that Naruto focus all of his chakra into his feet then he added the power of Zen Aku as well and his crescent moon mark glowed a bright unearthly blue as did his body and he look at the tree ready to give it everything he had to reach the top of it. With that Naruto ran at the tree full speed and jump and landed on the tree and started to run right up it at a fast pace. Naruto was only about 30 feet from the top when all of a sudden Naruto felt his body started to grow weak and decide to add more of Zen Aku's power into his feet to finish climbing the tree. As soon as Naruto did that his body was covered in a bright blue glow and he felt like his body was on fire when at that moment there was a explosion of charka coming from his body that covered him and he fell to the ground real hard and before Naruto black out he could swear he saw Okami and Kyuubi standing over him yelling his name and then he close his eyes and was consume by the darkness. Unknow to Naruto the seal that had kept Okami and Kyuubi trap inside of his body had been broken when he drew upon on the power of Zen Aku to much and when that happen there had been a explosion that had broken the seal and allowed Okami and Kyuubi to escape and now they were standing over Naruto who was now out cold from the explosion.

"Okami what just happen to Naruto and how can we be outside of his mind scape?" ask Kyuubi confuse

"I don't know. But if I had to guess I say the seal was broken when Naruto drew on to much of Zen Aku's power all at once trying to reach the top of the tree and that resulted in the explosion that broke the seal and allowing us to escape." replied Okami

"Well that sounds reasonable. But what should we do about Naruto as he can't walk back to Tazuna house by himself since he is out cold?" ask Kyuubi

"Well we should carry him back to Tazuna house and explain to everyone what happen and maybe tell them the truth about Naruto that he has been hiding from them and the village all this time." replied Okami

"Are you sure that is a good idea to tell them?" ask Kyuubi

"I don't really know Kyuubi. But the people he cares about have the right to know the truth anyways." replied Okami

"Well I hope you are right about telling them or it could spell trouble for Naruto's plan for redemption." said Kyuubi

With that both of them pick up Naruto and headed to Tazuna carrying Naruto each with a arm over their shoulder. Meanwhile at Tazuna's house everyone was getting worried about Naruto and hoping he was alright training by himself when all of a sudden the door and open and they saw Okami and Kyuubi coming into the house carrying Naruto who was still out cold.

"Who are you two and what happen to Naruto?" ask Sakura looking at Naruto concern

"If you must know I happen to be the nine tail fox Kyuubi and this here next to me happens to be the sun goddess Okami. And what happen to Naruto is that he is just out cold but should wake up in a while." replied Kyuubi

"You mean to tells you two are a demon and a goddess?" ask Rin curious

"They happen to be just that Rin. But I would like to know how Okami and the Kyuubi escape from the seal and for Kyuubi here to give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill her right here." replied Kakashi

"If you must know Kakashi. Naruto here drew on to much on the power he was reborn with from his past life and it ended up in a explosion that broke the seal that kept me and Kyuubi here inside of Naruto and the reason why you shouldn't kill Kyuubi is the fact that the reason she attack the village in the first place is because of two men in black coats with red clouds on them killed her parents and put a curse seal on her that drove her berserk and attack the village since they were wearing leaf headbands." replied Okami

"That's means the Akatsuki were behind the attack of the village all this time. That would explain a lot of why Kyuubi attack village when she never did it in the past." said Kakashi in a shock voice

"Yes and I am very sorry for killing all those people in the first place." said Kyuubi

"That's fine Kyuubi since we now know the true reason why you attack the village. When we get back there me and Kakashi will make sure to tell the Hokage this." said Kurenai

"Kyuubi Okami I can I ask you two a question?" ask Sakura

"Sure Sakura . What is it you want to ask us." said Okami

"What did you mean by the fact Naruto drew upon on the power he was reborn with from his past life?" ask Sakura

"Well you see Sakura Naruto here use to be someone else in a past life before he was reborn into your world as the person you see before you and he happen to be reborn with all of his memories and skills from that life into his new one seeking redemption for what he did." replied Kyuubi

"What do you mean by that?" ask Tsunami confuse

"I guess instead of us explaining it to you. I think it will be better if we show you using a very special jutsu we created." replied Okami

With that Okami and Kyuubi went through a series of handsighs and both of them said at the same time "Memory Flash Back Jutsu." and there was a bright flash of white light and when it faded everyone but Kyuubi and Okami were surprise to find out they were no longer inside Tazuna house but in some sort of clearing surrounded by jungle planets and strange ruins.

"Where are we?" ask Rin curious

"We are on a different earth about 3,000 years in the past in the Kingdom of Animaria when Master Org started his attack on it." replied Okami

"You got to be kidding us. The Kingdom of Animaria is only a legend and nothing more." said Sasuke

"On our earth it is. But here on this earth it is very real." replied Kyuubi

At that moment they everyone heard what sounded like talking coming from up ahead and look to see two people talking a man and woman in their mid twenties and the woman was laying down on a stone bed with the man watching over her.

"Who are those two and why does that man seem so familiar.?" ask Rin curious

"If you all would be quiet and listen you will find out who they are." said Okami

With that they all shut their mouths and listen to the two people speak to each other.

"Merrick I don't understand why I have to be put to sleep and you and the other guardians have to send the Animarium into the sky with the five remaining Wild Zords?" ask the woman confuse

"Because it is for your own protection Princess Shayla. If Master Org gets his hands on you then the world is lost to the forces of evil for good and as your guardian I can't allow myself to let any harm come to you and we don't know if Animus can defeat Master Org alone. Do you understand Princess?" replied Merrick

"Yes I do Merrick. But please me careful and defeat Master Org before any more lives are lost." said Princess Shayla

"I promise Princess Master Org will be stop no matter what." replied Merrick

With that everyone saw Merrick get up and left Princess Shayla who was now laying down fast alseep. There was another flash of light and now they saw Merrick heading towards what look like some sort of temple and they follow him inside to a room and saw him open a chest and pick up what look like some sort of mask in the design of a wolf and suddenly saw a green monster appear from out of nowhere and fire a laser blast at Merrick who avoided it and fled the Temple with the wolf mask. There was another flash of light and now they were standing on top of the hill watching Animus fighting Master Org with a spear that hit Animus and sent him to the ground hard and watch him be destroyed in a shower of sparks and smoke. All of a sudden they saw Merrick coming over the hill looking at Master Org with a look of pure hate on his face.

"What does that fool think he is doing?" ask Sasuke

"Looks like he is preparing to fight that giant monster by himself." replied Kurenai

"There's no way that guy Merrick can defeat something that big by himself." said Sakura shock

"Yes he can if you watch and see what happens next." said Kyuubi

With that they look to see Merrick put on the wolf mask on his face.

"Evil Spirit of the Wolf fill me with absolute power." said Merrick holding three crystal orbs in his hands that look real familiar to team seven.

All of a sudden they look to see three Wild Zords heading towards the giant monster and saw them combine into the Predazord with the head of a wolf and a horn on it that look very evil to them. They then saw a blast of light come from the Prdeazord and hit Master Org and destroyed him in a shower of sparks and smoke. All of a sudden they found themselves inside of the cockpit of the Predazord and saw Merrick try to take off the mask and saw it wouldn't come off and then they saw Merrick cover in black light and saw him transform into some sort of human like monster dress in black with the head of a wolf with a horn coming out his head. There was another flash of light and now they were standing in a clearing and saw what appear to be five other people dress in similar clothes to Merrick surrounding Merrick as he plead to them to finish him off before he was taken over by the mask of Zen Aku. But the five people didn't want to kill Merrick. Team 7 watch them entomb Merrick in a coffin with a crescent moon on it wrap in chains and saying they hope that Merrick would one day find peace. There then another flash of light and now everyone saw they were in a forest at night.

"Where are we now?" ask Tazuna

"We are now 3,000 years into the future." replied Okami

All of a sudden they heard a noise coming up ahead and look to see five people dress in similar suits to Naruto stop in front of the green monster that attack Merrick in the Temple standing next to the coffin that he was put into. All of a sudden they saw the five people charge the monster and some gray clay like things as well. Suddenly the light coming from the full moon hit the mirror over the coffin and hit the crescent moon mark and the coffin started to shake and it open and suddenly they saw the creature Merrick had turn into jump out and attack the five people and take the white one's crystal orb and walk away leaving them helpless. All of a sudden there was another flash of light and they saw the Predazord that Merrick had use against Master Org fighting the Wild Force Megazord when the Wild Force Megazord hit what look like a pink puck that hit Merrick's Predazord and watch it explode in a shower of sparks and smoke and then they found themselves watching the five people coming over to Merrick who was now human and ask him to join them in their fight against evil and offer their hands as Merrick started to lend his hand forward only to snap it back at the last second and run off saying he wasn't worthy of joining them. There was another flash of light and now they found themselves on a cliff over looking a beach and saw the five people back in their suits on the ground looking at a monster that appeared to be made out of different animals and they then saw Merrick running at it when he was hit by a laser blast and sent to the ground hard. Everyone look at Merrick and saw three orbs of different colors going over his left wrist and a very familiar wrist device appear on his wrist to the surprise of everyone. They then saw Merrick take the wolf head and said "Wild Access." and there was flash of silver light and standing in front of the monster was the Lunar Wolf Ranger ready to fight.

"No way if that guy Merrick just transform into what Naruto did against Zabuza. That means." said Sakura shock

"Yep Merrick and Naruto happen to be one and the same." said Okami smiling

"But how is that possible?" ask Rin confuse

"Well for that we will have to travel one month after this battle happen." replied Kyuubi

There was then another flash of light and now they saw Merrick in his Wild Force Jacket heading to someplace saying he didn't deserve the rangers forgiveness for what he did as Zen Aku. When there was a flash of white light and they saw a human like figure cover in white light standing in front of Merrick who bow down to him when it said it name was Zordon of Eltar and they heard the two of them talking and heard Zordon offer Merrick a chance of being reborn and find redemption for what he did as Zen Aku which Merrick took and they saw Merrick get covered in white light and the next thing they knew they were now in the village's hospital watching as Kushina was giving birth to Naruto with Tsunade by her side and then there was another flash of white light and now everyone saw they were now back in Tazuna house.

"Now do you understand . You see Merrick was reborn as Naruto here so he could find redemption for what he did as Zen Aku even though it wasn't his fault In the first place." said Okami

"That would explain why Naruto told us he was curse to walk alone because he still feels guilty for what he did as Zen Aku in his past life." said Kurenai

At that moment everyone turn to see Naruto start to stir as he came .

"Man I feel like I have the biggest headache ever." said Naruto clutching his head in pain

Naruto then look at everyone in the room as they were staring at him and was surprise to see Kyuubi and Okami out of the seal.

"Why is everyone staring at me like I did something wrong and why are Okami and Kyuubi Chan doing outside the seal?" ask Naruto confuse

All of a sudden Naruto found himself being hug to death by Sakura,Rin,Kurenai, and Tsunami who were hugging him tight.

"Naruto you had us all worry when Okami and Kyuubi came here carrying you out cold and we were all worried when Kyuubi and Okami told us you drew on to much of Zen Aku's power that ended up freeing them from the seal knocking you out." said Sakura concern

"How do you know about the power of Zen Aku?" ask Naruto shock

"Because Okami and Kyuubi use a special jutsu to show us your past life as Merrick and how you became this Zen Aku creature and became the Lunar Wolf Ranger before you were reborn as you." replied Rin

"Well if that is true then you know now all the evil things I did as Zen Aku." said Naruto

"Yes we do. But you had no control over yourself when you were him and can't blame yourself for what you did in the past." said Kurenai

"Yes I can as it was all my fault in the first place for putting on the mask and become Zen Aku and I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness for what I did as him." said Naruto in a angry voice

With that Naruto got right up off the chair he was sitting in and walk out of the room and up the stairs and everyone heard him slam his bedroom door shut hard.

"What does happen to Naruto. I thought he was over what he did as Zen Aku since being reborn?" ask Tsunami confuse

"Actually Naruto has not really forgiven himself for what he did as Zen Aku even though he was not himself and was under the curse of the mask even after all these years." replied Kyuubi sadly

"So what do we do about making Naruto get over it?" ask Kakashi curious

"There isn't really nothing any of us can do about it. All we can do is give Naruto time and hope he gets over it sooner or later." replied Okami sadly

"I don't believe that we can do nothing about this. All four of us care deeply about Naruto as we can figure you two do as well and will do whatever it takes to help him get over this problem he has of what he did as Zen Aku no matter what." said Sakura

"Then I hope you four can get through to him as me and Kyuubi here have already tried several times in the past without success." said Okami

With that said Sakura and the three girls talk to Kyuubi and Okami and came up with a plan to help Naruto get over his guilt for what he did as Zen Aku. Later that night Naruto couldn't get any sleep as he could not get over the guilt that had resurface with in him that was brought up by knowing that his team and the four girls he now knew cared about him now knew of what he did in his past life as Zen Aku. All of a sudden there was a knock a Naruto door and he look at it.

"Who is it?" ask Naruto annoyed

"It is just Sakura Naruto here with Rin Tsunami and Kurenai sensei. Can we come in?" replied Sakura

"Fine you can come in since I will probably have to deal with you four anyways sooner or later." said Naruto getting up

With that the door open and Sakura and the girls came into Naruto's room.

"What is it you four want now?" ask Naruto

"We want to know why your pushing us away Naruto since we found out about your past life and don't care about what you did as Zen Aku?" ask Rin

"Because unlike you four. I have a hard time forgiving myself as I don't deserve anyone forgiveness for what I did as Zen Aku in the past and don't understand why you are so forgiving towards me so easily." replied Naruto with sad eyes

"Because believe it or not it was not really your fault in the first place as we all care deeply about you and know you only put that mask on to save the world from this Master Org." said Tsunami

"So you should stop beating yourself up and realize that you have already earn redemption for what you did as Zen Aku long ago by protecting the people you care about." said Kurenai

"You mean to tell me you four have feeling for me?" ask Naruto shock

"Yes we do as do Runo,Rose, and Princess Yuki as well. But we never had the courage to tel you until now." replied Sakura

"So maybe you should let go of the past and look at what you got right in front of you and forgive yourself since everyone else has." added Rin

"You four are right. I should let go of the past since you all have forgiven me for what I did as Zen Aku and just look forward to the future and be with the girls I love." said Naruto smiling

"That's more like the Naruto we know and love always smiling no matter what." said Kurenai

"Thanks for saying that Kurenai sensei. But it is getting late and we all need our rest for the battle against Zabuza when he shows up again and I still have training to do to prepare for the fight." said Naruto

"Oh course Naruto. We will see you in the morning then." said Rin

"Oh course you will and I am glad I have such beautiful girls that love me for who I am." replied Naruto giving each of them a kiss on the lips.

With that the four girls left the room and close the door and Naruto cwent back to his bed and fell asleep at last. The next morning everyone was awake and was heading downstairs looking for Naruto who had some how left the house during the night and they finally came out on to the front porch and saw Okami and Kyuubi sitting there and were surprise to find three giant metal animals standing there looking like they were standing guard for some reason.

"While good morning to all of you." said Kyuubi looking at everyone

"While good morning to you two. Do you know where Naruto is?" ask Sakura curious

"While he got up early this morning and told me and Kyuubi that he was going out into the woods to finish his training . But before he left he summon his three Wild Zords here to stand guard over Tazuna house in case Zabuza or this Gato person decide to attack." replied Okami pointing to the Wolf,Alligator, and Hammer Head Shark Wild Zords.

"You mean to tell us that the dobe left to go training and left these stupid giant metal animals of his to stand guard over the place." said Sasuke angry

"I wouldn't call Naruto Wild Zords stupid as from what in saw of his past life they took down this Master Org no problem and he seems to be more powerful then all the tail beast combine." said Kakashi smiling

"Well I does hope Naruto comes back soon before he ends up missing breakfast." said Tsunami worried

Meanwhile in the forest Naruto was on the ground resting as he had finally made it to the top of the tree. When all of a sudden he heard some walking towards him and look up to see Akiza in a pink Kimono carrying a basket in her hands filled with herbs.

"I am very sorry for disturbing you while you were resting mister." said Akiza bowing

"It's okay. I don't mind being disturbed by a very beautiful girl like you. By the way my name is Naruto and you are?" said Naruto

"My name is Akiza and I was just gathering herbs for a friend of mine." replied Akiza blushing

"This friend of your wouldn't happen to be Zabuza?" ask Naruto

"How did you know I am working for ZAbuza?" replied Akiza putting her guard up in case Naruto wanted to fight.

"Because I never forget a voice as beautiful as yours and the only person I know who is hurt is Zabuza as I injured him myself. So care to tell me what a beautiful girl such as yourself is doing with a missing ninja such as Zabuza?" ask Naruto curious

"If you must know it is because he saved me from death when I was on the streets and train me to be a ninja. You see I am the last member of my clan who is able to summon forth a powerful creature know as the Crimson Dragon said to hold great power and most of my clan was wipe out by the mist village fearing that my clan would use the dragon against them and of course my dad killed my mother when he found out she was from that clan and Zabuza came and save me from death. So I owe him my life and promise myself to become his weapon and over throw his village like he plan to." replied Akiza sadly

"You know your not just some weapon that Zabuza can use . Your a person and no one deserve to be treated as a weapon. So why do you not leave Zabuza?" ask Naruto

"Because I have no where else to go and if I try and leave Zabuza he will kill me for disobeying him." replied Akiza with tears in her eyes.

"You do have a choice Akiza. You can left Zabuza and come back to the village with me and my friends and where I can protect you from harm." replied Naruto

"I don't know Naruto. If I do as you say Zabuza might kill me." said Akiza scared

"Don't worry about Zabuza if he tries to kill by you leaving I will personally kill him myself before he lays a finger on you. At least think about it." said Naruto putting a hand on her shoulder to reassure her

"Alright Naruto. I will think real hard about what you are offering me and I will try to let you know my decision soon." said Akiza

With that Akiza left and headed back to Zabuza leaving Naruto alone in the clearing. Once Akiza was gone Naruto started to head back to Tazuna house to rest and get prepared for Zabuza's attack hoping Akiza would make the right choice. Two days later Team 7 was at the bridge with Tazuna waiting just in case Zabuza was ready to attack.

"So what is the plan Kakashi?" ask Kurenai

"The plan is that I will take care of Zabuza while Naruto takes care of his mask friend since I know he can handle her by himself." replied Kakashi

"That sounds like a good plan. But who is protecting my daughter Tsunami from Gato?" ask Tazuna concern

"I wouldn't worry about Tsunami as Okami and Kyuubi are with her and of course I have my Wild Zords protecting the house as well." replied Naruto smiling

"Well I know with your Wild Zords there Naruto Tsunami and the others are in safe hands." said Sakura smiling

As soon as she said that a fog came out of nowhere and cover the bridge.

"Alright everyone by on your guard at all times as we don't know where Zabuza will strike from." shouted Kakashi

All of a sudden they heard what sounded like laughter coming from in front of them and look to see Zabuza standing in front of them with Akiza by his side wearing her mask.

"Well well. Looks like I your all here and with Tazuna. That will make it easier for me and Akiza to kill you all." said Zabuza smiling

"I don't think so Zabuza. Because you will be the one who dies here today." said Kakashi

"I guess you decide to stay with Zabuza Akiza." said Naruto in a sad voice looking at Akiza

"I am very sorry Naruto for what I did working with Zabuza. But I plan on making it up to you." said Akiza

All of a sudden to the surprise of Zabuza Akiza took off her mask and walk over to Naruto and stood next to him.

"Akiza what the hell do you think you are doing?" demanded Zabuza

"I am doing what I think is right Zabuza. I am not your weapon no more and I don't want to kill a innocent man because of the fact he wants to help his village ." replied Akiza looking at Zabuza with tears in her eyes.

"Fine then you will be the first one to die Akiza for betraying me." said Zabuza in a angry voice

With that Zabuza took his sword and prepare to strike Akiza down when Naruto came out of nowhere and block Zabuza's sword with Excelsior .

"What the hell do you think you are doing you brat?" ask Zabuza

"I am doing what I promise I do for Akiza and that is protect her from you." replied Naruto

With that Naruto sent Zabuza flying by using Excelsior to push Zabuza back by slashing down as a gold light came from it and hit Zabuza in the chest sending him backwards to the ground. Zabuza look up to see Naruto take his morpher and say "Wild Access." and morph into the Lunar Wolf Ranger with the Lunar Cue in saber mode in his hand pointing it at Zabuza.

"This time Zabuza you will not leave here alive and you will pay for treating Akiza here as just a weapon to use for your own gain." said Naruto in a angry voice

"I like to see you try to kill me brat." replied Zabuza in angry voice

"Kakashi Sensei can you stay behind and protect Tazuna with the others as I want to take down Zabuza myself for what he made Akiza do for him." said Naruto looking at Kakashi

"Oh course Naruto. Just be careful as Zabuza might have some tricks up his sleeves." replied Kakashi

"I promise I will Kakashi Sensei." said Naruto

With that Naruto look at Zabuza who had gotten back on his feet and charge right at him with the intent to kill. Naruto slash down with the Lunar Cue which Zabuza block with his sword and deliver a kick to Naruto's chest that sent him flying backwards. Zabuza quickly charge at Naruto with his sword ready to finish him off when Naruto quickly converted the Lunar Cue into it's blaster mode and fired a few blast at Zabuza sending him flying backwards a couple of feet and Naruto quickly went after him and delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest knocking the out of him and making him kneel on one knee.

"It's time to end this for good. Lunar Cue Strike Mode." said Naruto converting the Lunar Cue to strike mode.

Zabuza got to his feet just as he heard Naruto say "Laser Pool." and wave the Lunar Cue in a wide arch and a arch of green light appeared and trapping Zabuza in the middle of it unable to move and Naruto then put his animal crystals on the pool of green light and pointed it the Lunar Cue at them.

"Alright time to end this once and for all. Lunar Break Full Power." shouted Naruto

With that Naruto hit the animal crystals with the Lunar Cue and they glowed green,purple, and silver as they hit Zabuza as he went down in a shower of sparks and smoke and when the dust cleared Naruto saw Zabuza on the ground lifeless with wounds all over his body with blood coming out of them .

"Finally it's all over." said Naruto

"I don't think so." said a voice

All of a sudden the fog around team 7 cleared up and standing on the end of the bridge was Gato smiling with about 100 arm men next to him.

"Gato what do you think you are doing here?" ask Akiza surprise

"Well I came here to have these men I hired kill you and Zabuza since you cost me good money to hire you to kill Tazuna. But since it appears that this guy here beat me to the punch killing Zabuza. I figured my men should just kill all of you and take what they want from the village as payment." replied Gato with a smile

"Well that's not going to happen as long as we are alive." said Kakashi

"Yeah your men have to get through us to get to Tazuna and the village." added Kurenai taking out a kuni

"You except me to believe you six ninja can beat my men when they far out number you." said Gato laughing

"Your men will not be by your side long once I get rid of them by scaring them away then you will be all by yourself." said Naruto

"And how do you plan on doing that may I ask?" ask Gato curious

"Like this Wild Zords Arise." said Naruto

All of a sudden everyone felt the ground beneath them starting to shake and when they look up they saw the Wolf,Alligator, and Hammerhead Shark Wild Zords running towards them.

"Alright Wild Zords combine." said Naruto

With that the three Wild Zords combine with each other to become the Predazord and Naruto disappear into silver light that headed right to the Predazords head and Naruto reappeared inside the Predazords cockpit and slid the Lunar Cue into the counsel in front of him.

"Alright Predazord Awaking."said Naruto

When Gato men look up at the Predazord they knew there was no way they could beat team 7 and the Predazord by themselves . With that the men quickly decided to get the hell out of the area quickly and ran towards the boat.

"Where the hell do you think you all are going? " ask Gato looking as the men ran towards the boat

"What does it look like to you Gato. Were running away as there is no way we can beat that giant piece of metal that ninja just summon and there is no amount of money you can pay us to change our minds." replied one of the man

With that Gato watch the men get into the boat and took off leaving him alone. Gato then turn around and saw Kakashi looking at him in the face.

"Looks like your own men decide to abandoned you. " said Kakashi

"I can pay you all a lot of money if you spare my life." said Gato pleading

"I don't think so Gato. Not after all the people you killed in the process of taking over this land. It is time for you to pay for your crimes with your life." said Kakashi taking out a kuni

Before Gato could do anything he was struck in the chest with Kakashi's kuni and when it came out Gato fell to the ground dead at Kakashi's feet.

"Kakashi Sensei is it finally over?" ask Sakura concern

"Yes it is Sakura and now with Gato dead Tazuna can finally finish building his bridge." replied Kakashi smiling

"That's good to hear. But I think it time for all of us to head back to my house so you can all rest up and tomorrow I can get the others villagers to help me finish building the bridge at last." said Tazuna

With that they all headed back to Tazuna house to rest. One month later and the bridge had finally been completed and team seven was standing in front of the bridge with Akiza and Tsunami who had decided to go with them back to the village and Tazuna and the other villagers were there to see them off.

"Thanks to all of you. The bridge has finally been completed and now our Land can become rich again." said Tazuna

"Well it was our pleasure to help Tazuna." said Kakashi shaking Tazuna hand

"So Tsunami are you sure you really want to go with these ninja back to the Hidden Leaf Village?" ask Tazuna looking at his daughter

"Yes I am dad as I can't image my life without Naruto in it. But I promise I will try to write to you as much as I can from the village." replied Tsunami

"Well I can understand why you like Naruto here as he is a caring young man that cares about the peole he loves. So I am counting on you Naruto to take good care of my daughter here as she means the world to me." said Tazuna looking at Naruto

"I promise Tazuna I will protect her with my very life as long as I live." said Naruto

"Yeah and you can count on me along with Sakura,Rin,. and Okami to make sure he does." added Akiza smiling

"I am sure you will keep Naruto here in line." said Tazuna smiling

"Well since you are all done talking can we please start heading back to the village now?" said Sasuke annoyed

"I would calm down if I were you Sasuke as were all trying to say good bye to Tazuna." said Rin

"Rin's right Sasuke . So please just calm down and wait patiently and we will leave when everyone is ready." said Kurenai

"So Tazuna since your bridge is finish. What do you plan on calling it?" ask Kakashi curious

"I was thinking the Naruto Bridge of Hope in honor of Naruto here for what he did to help our village." replied Tazuna

"That sounds like a good name Tazuna. But we better get going as we need to get back to the village soon before Lord Hokage worries about whats taking us so long getting back." said Kakashi

With that team 7 said a final good bye to Tazuna and they left and started to head back to the village. AS they were walking Sasuke couldn't help but look as he watch Naruto walk with their female companions were walking next to him.

"I don't understand what they see in Naruto that makes them fall in love with him when he doesn't deserve their affections." said Sasuke angry

"Because unlike you Sasuke Naruto cares about other people other then himself and would protect them with his life." said Kyuubi angry

"Yeah and besides Naruto has had a tough life trying to find redemption for what he did as Zen Aku." added Okami

"Their right Sasuke Naruto has had it tough most his life since we found out what happen to him in his past life and of course I can only image what Tsunade and Kushina reaction will be when they find out about it as will Lord Hokage. So just be quiet and let us all walk in peace for once without anyone arguing ." said Kakashi

With that they continued to walk back to the village in silence happy that their mission was finally over and looking forward for some rest.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about team 7 finding out Naruto secret from Kyuubi and Okami and the appearance of the Wild Zords. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter with a few surprises.


	6. Chapter 6

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Wild Force. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Wild Force is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

It now had been one month since the mission to the Land Of Waves and during that time Naruto had told his mothers Tsunade and Kushina along with Kagura about his past life as Merrick and had Okami and Kyuubi use their special jutsu to show them his past life which caught them by surprise but after they got over the shock they told him no matter who he was in the past that they love him no matter what and made Naruto promise to use his ranger powers to protect the people he cared about. And also during that time he also mange to tell the Hokage the same thing as he told his parents which surprise Sarutobi as well but also left him impress at Naruto's skills as a warrior. Now he was walking the village streets with Sakura and Rin to the place where Kakashi and Kurenai had told them to meet them at as they said they had something important to tell them all.

"So what do you think Kakashi and Kurenai sensei want to talk to us about?" ask Sakura

"I don't know Sakura but from the way they sounded it seem real important ." replied Naruto

"Your probably right about that Naruto. So how are things at home with your parents as well with Tsunami,Kyuubi,Okami,and Kagura?" ask Rin curious

"Well everything is going great with them and of course mom and Kaa-San can't stop telling me how proud they are of me for what I did in the past when I was Merrick." replied Naruto

"Well you can't blame them Naruto. It's isn't everyday parents can say there child had saved the world from evil even if they did it in a past life." said Sakura

"I know what you are trying to say Sakura. But I rater face off against Master Org again then hear my parents keep telling me how proud they are of me." said Naruto with a shiver

"Well all we can say to you is deal with it until it blows over." said Rin

"I guess you two are right. It could be worse the villagers could find out Okami and Kyuubi are free from the seal. I am just glad they both decide to hide under a transforming jutsu as normal humans so the villagers will not figure out who they are. So how are things going at home with Rose and Runo ?" ask Naruto changing the subject

"Everything is fine with the two of them and of course they told me and Rin to tell you they said hi and hope you drop by the house to visit them and of course Princess Yuki is looking forward to seeing you tonight as I can image Akiza is to waiting for you to show up at home." replied Sakura

"Well what can I say Sakura I am very lucky to have all of you as my girlfriends and I will kept my promise to protect all of you from harm." said Naruto smiling

"That's good to hear Naruto. But there is still one question of ours you still haven't answer yet." said Rin

"And what would that be?" ask Naruto confuse

"Well we all want to know if there was anything between you and Princess Shayla when you were Merrick?" replied Sakura

"Well if you must know there probably could have been something between me and Princess Shayla. But we could have never been together as she was immortal and I was a human being as of course I was only there to protect her from harm and nothing more. Besides what feelings I use to have for her are gone for good as that was in the past and you all are my future now as I love every single one of you." said Naruto smiling

With that they continued to walk in silence. All of a sudden the wind blew right into Naruto face and they all could heard what sounded like yelling coming from the ally up ahead.

"Naruto what is the matter?" ask Sakura worried

"I don't know but the wind just told me that there is danger up ahead in the ally where the yelling is coming from." replied Naruto

"Well knowing you Naruto your never wrong and if whoever is in that ally yelling needs our help then we should go help them." said Rin

With that said they all ran towards the ally at a fast speed. Once they got there they saw a girl and a boy about a year older then them yelling at Sarutobi's grandson Konohmaru who the boy was holding by his collar of his shirt.

"You little punk I will teach you not to bump into me." said the boy yelling

"Kankuro I think the kid gets the point already so just let him go." said the girl

"No I will not Temari. I think I will make a example out of this brat by killing him to teach others to watch where they are going." replied Kankuro

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Naruto speaking up.

Kankuro and Temari look up to see Naruto along with Rin and Sakura looking at then with a look of anger at them.

"Why I shouldn't I kill this kid you brat?" ask Kankuro angry

"Because he happens to be the grandson of the Third Hokage and I don't think you want to start a war with our village by killing him." replied Rin

"Their right Kankuro. Maybe you should let go of the kid if he is the grandson of the third Hokage like they say he is." said Temari in a worried

"No. I don't care if he is the grandson of the Hokage he is still going to die fro bumping into me." replied Kankuro in a angry tone.

With that Kankuro look at Konohmaru who had tears in his eyes as Kankuro prepared to deliver the final blow. When out of nowhere they heard what sounded like a wolf howl and from out of nowhere the Wolf Wild Zord leap from the sky and landed in front of Kankuro bearing it's metal teeth with a angry howl. When Kankuro saw the Wolf Wild Zord it surprise him as he let go of Konohmaru who fell to the ground and decide to get the hell out of the area by running as fast as his legs could carry him. Kankuro meanwhile couldn't help but keep his eyes on the Wolf Wild Zord who didn't stop showing it's teeth at him with a angry growl.

"What the hell kind of summon creature is this?" ask Kankuro scared

"My Wolf Zord isn't a summon creature but one of the legendary Wild Zords from the Animrium that I found and of course it doesn't like people who pick on defenseless children. So I would be very careful around it as it might decide to kill you right here." replied Naruto smiling

"I don't believe you. This must be some kind of Genjutsu you have me in. Well it isn't going to work on me and I will prove it by killing you right here brat." said Kankuro

With that Kankuro took out a kuni and run towards Naruto with the intent to kill when all of a sudden a wall of sand came out of nowhere and stop Kankuro right in his tracks.

"Kankuro that's enough." said a voice

With that everyone look in the direction of the voice and saw a boy about 12 years of age in a tree with red hair and black eyes with dark rings around them telling them all that the boy didn't get enough sleep with the Kanji for love and his forehead and a giant gourd of sand on his back and he was looking at Kankuro with killing intent.

"Gaara I was trying to knock some sense into these three." said Kankuro looking at Gaara

"I said that enough Kankuro. So you better listen if you don't want to die." said Gaara

"As you wish Gaara." said Kankuro putting the kuni away

"I am very sorry for my brother here causing you trouble. I am Gaara of the Sand and you are?" ask Gaara looking at Naruto

"Naruto Uzamaki the Howling Wolf." replied Naruto

"Well it is nice to meet you then Naruto Uzamaki and this metal wolf of yours is very impressive." said Gaara looking at the Wolf Wild Zord.

"Yes it is. But care to tell us why you three sand ninja are doing here in the Leaf Village in the first place?" ask Naruto

"Were here to take the Chunin Exams." replied Temari

"That's right there being held in our village this year." said Sakura

"Yes and we were on our way to meet our sensei when Kankuro here got upset at the Hokage's Grandson." said Temari

"Well we would like to stay and chat with you three but right now we need to find our sensei before he gets worried where we are." said Kankuro

With that they started to leave when Gaara look at Nartuo and said " It was very nice meeting you Naruto Uzamaki. Maybe we will meet again." with that they left leaving the three genin alone.

"That was weird."said Rin

"Yeah but something about that Gaara person is giving me a bad feeling like he is almost like Master Org as he said he would killed his own brother if he didn't listen to him." said Naruto

"Yeah your probably right about that Naruto. But we should start to head to the meeting place where Kakashi and Kurenai sensei told us to meet them as they probably will be worried about us." said Sakura

With that said the three of them continued on their way to meet Kakashi and Kurenai to see what they wanted to talk to them about. After walking for 20 minutes they finally came to a bridge and saw Sasuke waiting for them with a angry look on his face.

"What the hell took you three so long getting here?" demanded Sasuke

"While we kinda of ran into some trouble on the way here." replied Naruto

"So where are Kakashi and Kuernai sensei?" ask Sakura

"Their running late as always." replied Sasuke

As soon as Sasuke said that their was a gust of wind and leafs and when it pass standing in front of them was Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Well looks like you four finally decided to show up." said Kakashi looking at the four genin

"While you and Kurenai Sensei told us you had something important to tells us. So what is it?" ask Naruto curious

"Well I the reason we called you four here today is to tell you me and Kakashi have decided to enter you four into the Chunin Exmas." replied Kurenai smiling

"But why did you two do that Kurenai sensei as we are just new genin?" ask Sakura confuse

"Because you four have proven to me and Kurenai you can work well as a team and have what it takes to be in the Chunin Exams. So since we got that settled. Here are you registration forms. Just filled them out and bring them to the room listed on them by tomorrow." said Kakashi handing each of them a form

"And don't worry about anything I am sure you four are ready for this." said Kurenai

With that Kurenai gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and her and Kakashi left in a gust of wind and leafs leaving the four genin alone.

"I don't know about you three but I am going to sign this form and enter the Chunin Exams and you better not hold me back if you decide to enter it to." said Sasuke in a low voice

With that Sasuke got up and walk away from his teammates.

"Well it is getting pretty late and I know my mom will be worried what is taking me so long getting home. So I will see you two tomorrow." said Sakura

"Yeah I have to head home as well Naruto as I know my parents are wondering where I am as well. But we will see you tomorrow at the Chunin Exams." said Rin

With that they left Naruto and headed back to their homes. Once they left Naruto decide to head home as well as it was starting to get late. As he was walking Naruto had the feeling he was being watch when from out of nowhere a barrage of kuni came out and headed straight towards Naruto. Naruto quickly jump out of the way just in time and look up to see a ninja dress in a cloak and a straw hat with a strange headband tied around his neck looking at Naruto.

"Who are you and what do you want?" ask Naruto looking at the ninja

"I am just a ninja who is in the Chunin Exams and I decide to kill off my completion starting with you." replied the ninja taking out a kuni

"I don't think so as you mess with the wrong ninja today. Wild Access." said Naruto morphing into the Lunar Wolf Ranger

"Nice trick kid. But it will not save you from me." said the ninja

With that the ninja charge Naruto who quickly took out the Lunar Cue in saber mode and block the ninja's kuni with it and deliver a kick to the ninja's stomach sending flying backwards. Naruto quickly converted the Lunar Cue into sniper mode and pointed it at the ninja who had gotten back to his feet and fired a few laser blast at him that sent him to the ground hard on his back.

"It's time to end this now. Lunar Cue Strike Mode." said Naruto converting the Lunar Cue into Strike Mode

Meanwhile the ninja had gotten back to his feet to see Naruto say "Laser Pool." and wave the Lunar Cue in a wide arch and a arch of green light appeared traping the ninja in the middle unable to move and Naruto put his animal crystals on the pool of light and pointed the front end of the Lunar Cue at them.

"Alright Lunar Break." shouted Naruto

With that Naruto hit the animal crystals with the Lunar Cue and they headed straight at the ninja hitting him in the chest and sending him to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke. When the dust cleared Naruto look at the body of the ninja and saw a log where the ninja was suppose to be.

"Great he use a replacement jutsu to get away at the last second. While I hope for his sake he doesn't try attacking me again as it will be the last thing he does." thought Naruto

With that Naruto continued on his way back to his house. Later that night Kakashi was on a roof waiting for someone when the ninja that attack Naruto appeared.

"So how did they all do Iruka?" ask Kakashi to the ninja

With that the ninja made a handsign and there was a cloud of smoke and when it cleared standing there was Iruka looking at Kakashi.

"They all past with flying colors. You were right about them being ready for the chunin exams especially Naruto. If I didn't use that replacement jutsu when I did I would have died from Naruto's attack. The legend of the Uzamaki power is true as I can tell you from watching Naruto use his clan's heirlooms to transform into that warrior form you told me about." replied Iruka

"What do you expect Iruka. Naruto took down Zabuza all by himself back in the Land Of Waves. I will tell him along with the others tomorrow that the attacks on them were just a test to see if they were ready for the Chunin Exams." said Kakashi smiling

The next day team seven were now in the building where the Chunin exams were being held and heading to the room where they were being held when all of a sudden from out of nowhere a boy about the same age as they were wearing green spandex and with a black bowl cut and bushy eyebrows stop in front of them was staring right at Sakura.

"Hi there miss the names Rock Lee and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" ask the boy looking at Sakura with a smile.

"Sorry but I am already taken." replied Sakura hiding behind Naruto's back

"Who are you this girls boyfriend?" ask Lee looking at Naruto

"Yes I am and I would back off from Sakura right now as you are scaring her." replied Naruto looking at Lee with killing intent

"Well then how about we fight for the heart of this young lady then." said Lee

"Lee what the hell do you think you are doing bothering these people?" ask a female voice

Everyone turn in the direction of the voice and saw a girl with black hair tied in two buns dress in a pink silk shirt and black pants and next to her was a boy with long black hair pulled into a ponytail with lavender eyes dress in a gray shirt and black pants and both of them didn't look to happy at Lee.

"TenTen I was just asking this guy right here if he wanted to spar." replied Lee

"Well looks like to me you were bothering them. Sorry about my friend Lee here bothering you my name is TenTen and this guy next to me is name Neji." said TenTen pointing to the boy next to her

"Well it okay TenTen Lee here didn't know any better anyway." said Naruto smiling

"Naruto is that you?" ask TenTen shock at seeing her old friend

"Yes it is me. So how are things going at your father's store." replied Naruto

"Everything is going great over there Naruto. So it looks like you and your team are in the Chunin Exams as well." said TenTen

"Yes we are in the Chunin Exams this year." replied Naruto

"Well that is good to hear then since we could use the completion." said Neji

"Well it was nice seeing you again Naruto and best of luck in the exams." said TenTen

With that they left leaving the four genin alone.

"Well they seem very nice except for their teammate Lee." said Rin

"Yes they are especially TenTen. She is a good person to have as a friend and as a sparing partner." said Naruto

"Well we better get going if we don't want to be late for the exams." said Sakura

With that the four of them headed up the stairs and came to a huge landing and started to head up the stairs leading to the exam room when they were block by Lee who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Hold on right there Naruto." said Lee looking at Naruto

"What do you want Lee?" ask Naruto getting annoyed

"I wish to challenge you to a duel to see which of us are stronger." replied Lee

"Why would I agree to fight you?" ask Naruto

"Because you see I want to prove to my teammate Neji that a ninja can win a fight just by using Taijutsu alone. So do you accept my challenge?" replied Lee

"While since you appear to be in our way Lee of going to the Chunin Exams and that you scared Sakura earlier. I accept your challenge just so I can shut you up once and for all." said Naruto smiling

"You got to be kidding us dobe. You think you can beat this jerk before we are late to the Chunin Exmas." said Sasuke annoyed

"Yes I do and believe me we will have plenty of time to spare once I defeat this jerk." replied Naruto

"While me and Rin know you can beat this jerk in time." said Sakura

"Thanks for saying that Sakura. It means a lot to me." replied Naruto smiling at her which made Sakura blush a bright red.

With that Naruto look at Lee and got into a fighting stance as did Lee and they stared each other down. After a minute of staring at each other they finally charge at each other. Lee quickly went for a roundhouse kick that Naruto block with his arms and deliver a kick right to Lee's stomach sending him flying across the room. Naruto quickly took out the Red Quasar Saber and it glowed a bright red and Naruto slash Lee right across the chest with it sending him down to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke. When the smoke cleared Naruto Lee was still up on his feet but look very weak with a look of anger at Naruto on his face. Lee quickly disappeared in a blur and appeared right in front of Naruto and punch him right in the gut sending him flying backwards a couple of feet. Lee look at Naruto who was on the ground when there was a poof of smoke and Naruto's body turn into a log.

"Where the hell is he?" ask Lee surprise

"Right behind you Lee." replied Naruto's voice

Lee turn around and saw Naruto standing behind him with his Transdagger converted into the magna talon and slash Lee across the chest with a slash of red energy that made Lee fall to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke and when it cleared Lee was now on the ground out cold.

"Well looks like you lost this fight Lee." said Naruto to Lee who was still out cold

With that said the four genin headed up the stairs leading to the exam room. When they got to the top of the stairs they came to a hallway with a door at the end of it and headed towards the door. When they got to with in 20 feet of the door they were stop by a cloud of smoke. When it finally cleared standing in front of them was Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Well it seems you all finally decide to so up. That is good to know." said Kakashi

"What do you mean by that Kakashi sensei?" ask Sakura confuse

"What Kakashi means Sakura is that even no you each had choice of entering the Chunin Exams. You had all to be here together as it is required that you enter as a team . So if one of you decided not to come the others couldn't enter the exams at all." replied Kurenai

"Which is why each of you was given a test to see if you were all ready for the Chunin Exams." said Kakashi

"You mean to tell me that the ninja I fought last night was just a test?" ask Naruto shock

"Yes and you all pass with flying colors." replied Kurenai

"Now if you can excuse us me and Kurenai have to report to the Hokage. So good luck to all of you in the exams as me and Kurenai have faith in you." said Kakashi

With that said Kakashi and Kurenai disappeared into a poof of smoke leaving the four genin alone. Once they were gone team 7 open the door and enter the exam room and were surprise to see so many ninja in the room.

"Are all these ninja here to take the Chunin Exams?" ask Rin surprise

"They must be Rin since they are in the exam room." replied Naruto

"What the hell are you guys doing are?" ask a voice

With that Naruto and the other turn around and saw six kids about the same age as them. There were four boys and two girls. The first boy had black hair tied in a ponytail with black eyes with a lazy expression on his face. The second boy had black hair standing up in the shape of a pineapple wearing black sunglasses and wearing a gray trench coat. The third boy had red hair and black eyes and was a little bit chubby and was eating a bag of chips. The final boy had black hair with black eyes with two red lines on his face one under each eye and he had a small white dog on his head. The first girl had long blond hair and blues while the girl next to her had short blue hair with lavender eyes and she was wearing a brown trench coat.

"Shikamru what are you and the others doing here?" ask Naruto

"Well were here the same reason as you guys. Were taking the Chunin Exams as well." replied Shikamaru

"So how have things been with you guys?" ask Choji grabbing another hand full of chips.

"Well things have been going fine with us since we got back from our mission in the Land of Waves thanks to Naruto here beating Zabuza by himself." replied Sakura

"You got to be kidding us. You except us to believe that Naruto here beat a Jonin level ninja." said Kiba

"I wouldn't be say that Kiba. Naruto has work very hard to be a ninja since he enter the academy." said Hinata

"I have to agree with Hinata. Naruto is very skilled as a ninja and it wouldn't surprise me if he did beat a jonin level ninja." added Shino

"I say Naruto is weak for a ninja and doesn't have what it takes to be in the Chunin Exams." said Kiba

"Well you wouldn't say that if you had seen Naruto defeat Zabuza without lifting a finger." said Sasuke

"Well I have to agree with Sasuke Naruto has improve a lot since he pass the genin exams. Not to mention he has gotten cuter as well." said Ino looking at Naruto with a blush

"So you think Naruto is cute Ino. So does that mean you have a crush on him." said Sakura smiling

"No of course not. I like Sasuke a lot more then Naruto." replied Ino blushing a deeper shade of red

"You lying as me and Sakura can tell by that blush on your face. We don't mind sharing Naruto with you if you want to go out with him." said Rin putting a arm around Naruto

"Yeah we don't mind sharing him at all." added Sakura smiling as she put her arm around Naruto as well

"While looks to me like you all have something on your mind." said a male voice

Everyone turn around to see a boy about 16 years old with silver hair pulled into a ponytail and glasses.

"Who are you?" ask Kiba

"The names Kabuto and this is my seventh time entering the Chunin Exams." replied Kabuto

"You mean to tell us you failed the exams six times already?" ask Ino shock

"Yes but during that time I have gather information on everyone here with I stored on these Chakra cards. So do any of you want to know anything about any ninja here?" replied Kabuto

"Yes . Do you have anything on Gaara of the Sand?" ask Naruto curious

"Gaara lets see. Here we are it says right here he has been on a few C and B rank missions and one A rank mission but the oddest thing is it says here Gaara has never been injured in battle." replied Kabuto showing Naruto the information on Gaara

Meanwhile three ninja each wearing a headband with a music note on it were looking at the genin.

So what do you think of that blond hair kid Kin?" ask the boy with bandage on his face

"He is cute Dosu but not my type. So do you think Zaku?" said Kin to the other boy next to her.

"Well I think he is weak if you ask me." replied Zaku

"Well how about we go over their and kill him." said Dosu

With that the three of them disappeared. Meanwhile Naruto was talking to Kabuto about the Chunin Exams when all of a sudden out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw the three sound ninja coming heading towards him when all of a sudden Kabuto push Naruto right out of the way and just barely avoid one of the ninja's punchs.

"That was close." thought Kabuto

All of a sudden Kabuto felt real sick and drop to the ground as he brought up his lunch.

"Kabuto are you okay? What the hell did you do to him?" ask Naruto looking at the sound ninja with anger on his face

"Nothing really. He should be lucky my punch didn't hit him or he would be dead right now." replied Dosu

"You freak. I am going to make you pay for hurting Kabuto." said Naruto taking out the Sword of Darkness. And pointing it at Dosu

"That's enough." shouted a voice

Everyone in the room look to see a man in his forties with scars all over his face wearing a leaf headband looking at all of them with a look of anger on his face.

"Alright everyone please have a seat right now before I throw you out of these exams." said the man

With that everyone took a seat.

"Alright my name is Ibiki and I will be your proctor for the first part of the Chunin Exams. Now that you are all seated this we can begin the first part of the exams which is a written exam." said Ibiki as everyone was given a paper and pencil

"Now before we begin. I will tell you the rules of this part of the exams. There are ten questions for this part of the exam which nine of them are on the paper you have. You all have 3 hours to complete the questions and the tenth question will be given to you in the last 10 minutes of the exam and it will count for the rest of your score and if you get it wrong then the other nine questions are invaild and you and your team will be kick out of the exams and one more thing if anyone is caught cheating five times then their team will flunk. Now you may begin the exam." said Ibiki

With that everyone turn their papers over and started the exam. As soon as Naruto look at the questions he knew what the answers were as both his mothers had drilled the knowledge of everything they knew about being ninja right into Naruto head. With a smile Naruto took the pencil in his hand and answer the questions and then Naruto sat back in his chair and watch the other ninja in the room. One by one teams of ninja were caught cheating and kick out of the room until almost 3 hours it was time for the final question.

"Alright everyone before I gave you all the tenth question I have something important to tell you all. If any of you get the tenth question wrong then you and your team will remain genin forever and can never again take the Chunin Exams. But if you decide not to answer it then you and your team will flunk but you can all come back next year and try again." said Ibiki looking at everyone in the room

"I don't believe this Ibiki is using the oldest trick in the book a classic bluff to see if any of us will quit the exam. Well it is a good thing my Aunt Anko told me all about Ibiki and what to except from him. " thought Naruto smiling

Meanwhile Sakura and Rin were worried about Naruto quiting as they saw him start to raise his hand . When to the surprise to them and everyone in the room Naruto slam his hand right down on the desk and said " Bring it on the question old man. I don't care if I am a genin forever as that will not stop me from becoming the next Hokage." Ibiki look at Naruto .

"Well looks like Naruto figured out that what I said was a bluff. I should have know he would pick up on it as Anko told me he was smart and could figure thins out and judging from the look of the others they pick up on his courage." thought Ibiki

"Alright since it appears that none of you are going to leave then the tenth question is that you all pass." said Ibiki

"What do you mean we all pass?" ask Kiba shock

"Well you see the tenth question was just a bluff to see if any of you would run away. But since none of you left and decided to call my bluff then you all pass." replied Ibiki

"What about the other nine question you gave us. What were they about?" ask Sasuke curious

"Those were to see if you can gather information without getting caught and you all pass that part of the test to." replied Ibiki smiling.

All of a sudden the window next to Ibiki shattered and the room was filled with smoke. When it finally cleared standing in front of everyone was a woman in her late twenties to early thirties with purple hair tied in a ponytail with blue eyes and wearing a fishnet shirt with a brown trench coat over it with a mini skirt and shin guards on her knees with ninja sandals on her feet and there was a banner above her that said her name was Anko.

"Alright listen up your maggots my name is Anko and I will be your Proctor for the second half of the Chunin Exams." said Anko

Anko then saw all the ninja left in the room and look at Ibiki.

"Ibiki am I early again?" ask Anko

"No your not Anko. They all pass the first part of the exams thanks to your nephew Naruto figuring out my bluff." replied Ibiki

"Well I guess you must be losing your touch if Naruto figured you out." said Anko

With that she turn to the ninja in the room.

"Alright I want all of you to meet at the Forest of Death tomorrow where you all will be given the second half of the Chunin Exams and don't be late and that goes for you to Naruto." said Anko looking at her nephew

With that Anko disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I swear to god sometimes Aunt Anko likes to pull off stunts like that every time and knowing her the second half of the exams will be something dangerous." thought Naruto worried

The next day team 7 was waiting outside the Forest of Death waiting for Anko to show up as were everyone else waiting to see what the next part of the Chunin Exams were about.

"So what do you guys think the next part of the exams will be about?" ask Rin curious

"I don't know Rin. But knowing my Aunt Anko it will be something dangerous as my mom always told me that's what her younger sister likes." replied Naruto in a worried tone

"Your just pulling our leg dobe." said Sasuke

"I wouldn't be to sure about that Sasuke. I met Naruto's Aunt Anko a couple of times and she just loves to go on dangerous missions. So I wouldn't put it pass her to try something like giving us something dangerous for the next part of the exams." said Sakura worried

At that moment there was a cloud of smoke and when it faded standing in front of everyone was Anko with a smile on her face.

"Well it looks like all of you have decide to come here for the second part of the Chunin Exams. Now before I tell you what it is about I want you all to fill out the form that these two chunin are handing out." said Anko

"But Anko Sensei why do we have to sign these forms for?" ask Sakura curious looking at the form in her hand

"Because they are to tell your parents that we are not responsible for your deaths since there will be a high risk of that happening to you on this part of the Chunin Exams." replied Anko smiling

"You mean to tells us we might die on this part of the test?" ask Rin scared

"Don't worry to much Rin. I promise to you and Sakura to protect you both with my life if something bad happens in the forest." said Naruto trying to reassure her with made Rin blush

With that everyone sign their form and handed them to the two Chunin that handed them over to Anko.

"Alright since you have all sign your form I will explain this part of the exams. Each team will go over to the tent I am pointing at and receive either a Heaven Scroll or a Earth Scroll and will go to the gate that they are assign to and wait for the sign for the gates to open . Once they are open and you are in the Forest you will have to take the other Scroll you need from another team by any means and head towards the tower in the middle of the Forest with both scrolls and with all members of your team still alive. You all have three days to do this and advance to the next part of the Chunin Exams." said Anko

With that said the teams of ninja were called one by one to the tent to receive their scroll until team 7 was called to the ten where they receive a heaven scroll and assign their gate to wait for the exam to begin. After waiting 15 minutes the gates in front of them open and they ran full speed into the Forest of Death. As they were leaping from tree to tree Sakura decide to ask a question.

"So what is our plan to get the other scroll we need?" ask Sakura curious

"Well first thing is we need to locate a team with a earth scroll and then I think we should ambush them when their guard is down and take them out and get their scroll before they put up a fight." replied Naruto

"Sounds like a good plan to me Naruto." said Rin

"I would like to know who decide to make Naruto here our leader in the first place?" ask Sasuke angry

"We did as Naruto as face great evil before in his past life as Merrick and he as showen to us he has what it takes to be a good leader." replied Sakura

With that they continued on their way in silence when all of a sudden Naruto felt the wind blow in his face warning him of danger decide to tell the others there was danger ahead when out of nowhere a giant snake came out of a tree and was heading straight towards Sakura and Rin. Naruto quickly took out the Sword of Darkness and the Red Quasar Saber and disappeared in a blur. Meanwhile Sakura and Rin were frozen in fear as the giant snake came towards them with it's mouth open when from out of nowhere Naruto appeared and slice the snake in half with his swords and then look at Sakura and Rin.

"Are you two alright?" ask Naruto concern

"Yeah thanks to you." replied Rin

"So where did that giant snake come from?" ask Sakura

"I don't know but I am very sure it was someone evil behind it attacking us." replied Naruto

"You would be right about Naruto Uzmaki." said a voice

With that Naruto turn in the direction of the voice and saw a ninja with long black hair and yellow snake like eyes and wearing a grass headband on his head looking at them with a smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Naruto looking at the ninja

"Oh I am no one really but a ninja looking to take something you that I want." replied the ninja smiling

"What is it you want and don't tell me it is our scroll as I have the feeling it is something else you want." said Naruto pointing his swords at the ninja in case the ninja decided to attack them.

All of a sudden from out of nowhere Sasuke came out of the trees and hit the ninja in the face sending him to the ground hard.

"Sasuke what the hell do you think you are doing?" demanded Naruto looking at Sasuke

"What does it look like to you dobe. I am here to kill that ninja as I want to prove to everyone that I am stronger then you and don't get in my way." replied Sasuke in a angry voice directed at Naruto

With that Sasuke vanish to go after the ninja.

"Just great that fool doesn't stand a chance against that ninja as the Chakra he was going off was huge. I better go help Sasuke before anything happens. Sakura Rin I want you two to stay right here while I go after Sasuke." said Naruto looking at the two girls

"You got it Naruto." said Rin

"Yeah and please be careful against that ninja as I have a bad feeling about him." added Sakura

"I will Sakura and I will bring back Sasuke safe and sound." replied Naruto smiling

With that Naruto disappeared in a blur to go after Sasuke. Meanwhile Sasuke was now fighting the ninja who was avoiding everyone of his attacks when Sasuke mange to kick him right in the chest sending him flying into the tree and quickly threw some kuni with wires attach to them and watch as they wrap around the ninja's body and held him to the tree. Sasuke quickly went through a series of handsigns and said "Fire Style Dragon Flame Jutsu." and a giant ball of fire came out of Sasuke's mouth and hit the ninja engulfing him in flames.

"Did I get him?" thought Sasuke as the flames died down.

Once the flames had died Sasuke look in shock as the ninja was still standing unharm like the jutsu didn't do nothing and Sasuke look at the ninja face and was shock as it was torn and revealed a face of a man with a snake like eye and a headband with a music note on it. Before Sasuke could react the ninja's neck stretch and before Sasuke could move the ninja's mouth open and he bit Sasuke right on the neck and once the ninja let go of Sasuke there was a black mark on him and Sasuke fell to his knees in pain just as Naruto appeared next to him and saw the mark and look at the ninja with anger on his face.

"What the hell did you do to Sasuke you freak?" demanded Naruto

"Nothing really except leave him a reminder of me. Once he recovers he will come to me for power." replied the ninja smiling

"I don't think so because you are going to die right here. Wild Access." said Naruto as he morph into the Lunar Wolf Ranger and pointed the Lunar Cue at the ninja

"Who are you really?" ask Naruto looking at the ninja

"If you must know. The names is Orochimaru one of the legendary Sannin like your mother Tsunade and I know all about you Naruto Uzmaki or do you prefer to be called by your old name of Merrick Baliton." replied Orochimaru laughing

"How the hell do you know who I use to be in my past life?" demanded Naruto surprise

"By a old friend of yours who wishes his name to remain a secret until he meets you face to face real soon. But as of right now I think I will be leaving you and Sasuke here alone until he decides to come to me for power. Good bye and I hope we meet again soon." replied Orochimaru smiling

With that Oeochimaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Naruto alone with Sasuke who was now pass out from the pain of the mark on his neck. Naruto look at Sasuke and then look up to see Sakura and Rin coming over to him and Sasuke.

"Naruto are you alright?" ask Sakura concern

"Yeah I am alright Sakura . But I don't think Sasuke is." replied Naruto demorphing

"What happen to him and what is that mark on his neck?" ask Rin

"That ninja he was fighting was my Kaa-San's old teammate Orochimaru and from what I can tell he put a curse mark on Sasuke here for a reason I don't know." replied Naruto sadly

"So what do we do?" ask Sakura

"First thing is we take Sasuke here somewhere safe and rest for the night and I can see what I can do about the curse mark on his neck." replied Naruto

With that Rin and Sakura pick up Sasuke each putting a arm over them and they started to follow Naruto into the forest looking for a safe place to rest for the night. After walking for 2 hours they finally came to rest underneath a tree in a clearing and laid Sasuke down to rest.

"Okay what do we do now about the curse mark on Sasuke's neck?" ask Rin

"You two do nothing and let me take care of sealing Orochimaru's curse mark as my Kaa-San and Aunt Anko taught me the sealing jutsu to seal Orochimaru's curse mark just in case I ever came across him and had the curse mark on me." replied Naruto

With that Naruto went over to Sasuke and kneel besides him looking at the curse mark. Naruto quickly went through a series of handsigns and then put his hands over the curse mark as seal appeared over it. Once it was done Naruto look at Rin and Sakura.

"Sasuke will be all okay now that I sealed up the curse mark. But it will only work for as long Sasuke's will works to keep the seal active. He should wake up sometime tomorrow." said Naruto with a weak smile

"That is good to know Naruto. But there it seems you have something else on your mind besides Orochimaru's curse mark." said Sakura

"Yeah I do Sakura. When I face Orochimaru to try and stop from him from coming after Sasuke. He called me by my old name of Merrick Baliton." replied Naruto in a worried tone

"But how could he know about your past life when no one told him about it." said Rin surprise

"I don't know Rin. But he said he was told by a old friend of mine who is looking forward to meeting me again. But who that is I don't know. But another thing that is on my mind is that lately I have been having strange nightmares of me facing Zen Aku as my past self of Merrick." said Naruto

"Does that mean Zen Aku is the one who told Orochimaur about you?" ask Sakura

"I don't see how that is possible since when I broke the mask of Zen Aku he was destroyed for good. But I think that something to worried about for later as it is getting late and we all need our sleep." replied Naruto

"Your right about that we all need some rest from that battle with Orochimaru." said Rin

"But if we all sleep then if will be guarding us from other ninja in case they decide to attack us?" ask Sakura scared

"I already got that covered Sakura. Wild Zords arise." replied Naruto

With that Naruto's three Wild Zords appeared in front of them looking like they were ready to stand guard.

"My Wild Zords will watch over us and make sure no one sneaks up on us while we sleep." said Naruto

"Good idea only a crazy person will think about attacking us while your Wild Zords stand guard." said Sakura

"Yes and now since that is settled we all should get some rest as we will need it for tomorrow." said Naruto

With that they laid down on the ground near Sasuke and fell to sleep knowing the Wild Zords were their to protect them. Meanwhile in the bushes not to far away the three sound ninja from the first part of the exams were watching as team 7 were sleeping.

"Looks like they are all asleep." said Zaku

"Yes they are Dosu. But we can't attack them while those giant metal animals are standing guard." said Kin

"While then we will wait until morning to attack them and take care of Sasuke like Orochimaru told us to." said Zaku

"Yes and I think I wouldn't mind taking that kid Naruto as my boyfriend if Orochimaru let me." said Kin with a blush on her face.

"While I don't care what you want Kin. Just remember to stuck to Orochimaru's orders or else he might decide to kill us." said Zaku

With that they went to sleep to wait until the morning to attack team 7. The next morning Naruto woke up to find Rin and Sakura with their arms wrap around him and their heads resting on his chest.

"While it looks like Rin and Sakura have decided to use me as pillow sometime last night. Well I hate to wake them up but I need to as we need to be prepare in case of ninja attacking us." thought Naruto

With that Naruto shook both girls on their shoulders and Rin and Sakura open their eyes to see that they were resting on top of naruto and both girls quickly got to their feet and tired to hide the blushes on their faces.

"Naruto we are so sorry for resting ourselves on you." said Sakura

"Yeah we thought you chest was a pillow." added Rin

"Don't worry about it you two. I am just glad that I could make the two girls I love comfortable last night." said Naruto

"So how is Sasuke doing?" ask Sakura changing the subject.

"He is still out cold but otherwise he is just fine." replied Naruto

"So what we do now that we are all rest up?" ask Rin

"Well first thing we should do is make sure we have everything need to prepare ourselves in case of a attack. Then we wait for Sasuke to wake up and then we got ourselves a earth scroll and head to the tower in the middle of the forest and tell the Hokage what is going on." replied Naruto

"I don't think that is going to happen." said a voice

Naruto,Sakura,and Rin turn in the direction of the voice and saw the three sound ninja from the first part of the Chunin Exams standing over them.

"What the hell do you three want?" demanded Naruto

"We want you to wake up Sasuke so we can fight him." replied Zaku

"There's no way we are going to wake Sasuke up for you three as he is weak from fighting Orochimaru." said Rin

"Yeah and besides you three will have to get through us to get to Sasuke." added Rin

"Then I guess we will just have to kill the three of you ." said Dosu

"I don't think so. Because it is going to be you who will die here ." said Naruto

"And how do you plan on killing the three of us?" ask Zaku

"Like this Wild Access." replied Naruto morphing into the Lunar Wolf Ranger

"Nice trick kid. But that will not save you from us." said Dosu

"Well just see about that. Sakura Rin I want you two to stay with Sasuke and guard him with your life while I take care of these jerks. Understand." said Naruto looking at Rin and Sakura

"We understand you Naruto and we will take care of Sasuke well you take care of these three ninja." said Sakura

"And please be careful as we don't know what they are capable of." added Rin

"I will be careful you two now just stand back." replied Naruto

With that charge at Dosu and Zaku to decide to attack Naruto together leaving Kin behind to jump in at a moments notice. Naruto quickly converted the Lunar Cue into Saber Mode and block Dosu arm as it came try and hit Naruto right in the chest while Zaku came down from the sky to try and catch Naruto off guard while he was busy with Dosu only to hit the ground and Naruto quickly avoided the attack just barely. Naruto then played offensive by converting the Lunar Cue into Sniper Mode and fired a few laser blast at Dosu that hit him in the chest and he went after Naruto and was sent to the ground hard. Zaku meanwhile had seen at happen to his teammate and then look over to where Naruto was only to see he wasn't there anymore. All of a sudden Zaku heard Naruto's voice came from somewhere and said "Lunar Cue Full Moon Slash." and look up to the sky to see Naruto came down real fast and hit him with the Lunar Cue that was glowing blue and was sent flying to the ground right next to Dosu.

"Alright time to finish off you two jerks once and for all. Lunar Cue Strike Mode." said Naruto as he converted the Lunar Cue into Strike mode.

Dosu and Zaku got to their feet as they heard Naruto say "Laser Pool." and wave the Lunar Cue in a wide arch as a arch of green light appeared and trap both ninja in it making them unable to move any part of their bodies as Naruto put his three animal crystals on the pool of green light and pointed the front end of the Lunar Cue at them.

"Alright time to end this once and for all. Lunar Break Full Power." shouted Naruto

With that Naruto hit the three animal crystals with the Lunar Cue and they headed straight towards Zaku and Dosu glowing Silver,Purple, and Green as they hit both ninja right in the chest and both of them fell to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke followed by a explosion. Once the smoke had cleared Naruto look at the now lifeless bodies of Zaku and Dosu as they were covered with cuts and deep wounds letting out a lot of blood. Meanwhile Kin had seen what had just happen to her two teammates and was now worried about her own life as Naruto turn his head and look at her.

"Please spare my life?" ask Kin ask Naruto came closer to her

"Why should I when you and your teammates decide to attack us?" ask Naruto

"Because it was Orochimaru who ordered us to attack you and your team in the first place and he plans on attacking the village with the sand village at the finals of the Chunin Exams." replied Kin in a scared voice

"Why are you telling me this for when you serve Orochimaru ?" ask Naruto curious

"Because if he finds out that me and my team have failed him then he will kill me for failing my mission." replied Kin with tears in her eyes

"If he will do that then why don't you just walk away from him?" ask Naruto demorphing

"Because I have no where else to go but back to the sound village." replied Kin crying

All of a sudden Kin felt Naruto take her face in his hand and look to his him staring at her.

"If you are worried about your own life then you should come with me and my team and once we get to the tower you can talk to the Hokage and I know he will be able to let you join our village once he heres what you have to tell him." said Naruto

"Why would you do that for me?" ask Kin confuse

"Because I can't stand by and let a evil person like Orochimaru take the life of such a beautiful young lady like you and if you come with us I promise to protect you from him with my life." replied Naruto

Before Kin could answer Naruto a gave her a kiss on the lips to calm her down and once he pulled away from her he saw Kin now had a huge blush on her face from the kiss and Rin and Sakura had watch the two kiss and the one thing that went through both of their minds was that Kin was in love with Naruto as much as they were and wouldn't mind sharing him with her as she seem to make him happy.

"I will go with you and your team and talk to your Hokage about what I know about Orochimaru's attack on your village." said Kin still in shock from the kiss

"That is good to hear as I am certain once you talk to Lord Hokage he will let you join the village." said Naruto smiling

All of a sudden everyone heard what sounded like a groan coming from Sasuke and turn to se Sasuke starting to come through.

"Man my head feels I have the worst headache in history." said Sasuke as he started to become fully alert.

Sasuke then turn to see everyone staring at him.

"What are you all staring at and what happen to that ninja that bit me on the neck?" ask Sasuke confuse

"We are all staring at you because you had us all worried sick when that ninja Orochimaru gave you that curse mark on your neck and you wouldn't wake up. But it is a good thing Naruto here know how to seal it up before something bad happen to you." replied Sakura

"I guess that would explain my headache. But did any of you get your hands on a earth scroll while I was out cold and who is this sound ninja?" ask Sasuke looking at Kin

"This girl here is Kin and believe it or not she work for Orochimaru until Naruto convince her to join us and tell the Hokage what Orochimaru's plans are. But I am afraid we didn't get our hands on a earth scroll while you were out cold." replied Rin

"If you four need a earth scroll that badly then you can have mine since my former teammates are dead and I have no use for it." said Kin holding up a earth scroll in her hand

"Thanks Kin. But we should really start heading towards the tower now that we have both scrolls before Orochimaru decides to send anymore ninja after us and kill you Kin for betraying him." said Naruto in a concern voice

With that everyone pack up what they had and started to head towards the tower before nightfall. After walking through the forest for a couple of hours and being very careful of not attracting the attention of any ninja the five of them finally made it to the tower just as it was staring to get dark. They then open the doors to the tower and got inside and Naruto and Sakura brought out both scrolls.

"Looks like we should open the scrolls now and see what happens." said Sakura looking at Naruto

With that both of them open their scrolls and watch as smoke started to come out of both of them and they drop the scrolls to the ground as the room started to fill up with smoke . Once the smoke was finally gone standing in front of them was Iruka Sensei with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations you four on passing the second part of the Chunin Exmas." said Iruka looking at them

"Thank you Iruka Sensei." said Rin

"Well your welcome Rin. But I hate to be rude to you four. But why is a sound ninja with you?" ask Iruka looking at Kin

"Because she is the one who gave us our earth scroll and it is very urgent that she see the Hokage as soon as possible." replied Sakura

"What is the reason she wants to see the Hokage ?" ask Iruka curious

"Because she use to work for Orochimaru who ordered her and her team to attack Sasuke who Orochimaru had given a curse mark to and she knows what Orochimaru plans are for the village." replied Naruto

"If what you are all saying is true about Kin here working for Orochimaru. Then I will take her to see Lord Hokage at once when he is aviable. Until then you four have better get going to the next room and get prepared for the next round of the Chunin Exmas while I take Kin here somewhere safe until Lord Hokage can talk to her." said Iruka in shock

"I agree with you Iruka sensei. Kin needs to be hidden away safely from Orochimaru until the Hokage can talk to her. Are you okay with staying with Iruka sensei here?" said Naruto looking at Kin

"I will be just fine with staying somewhere safe with your sensei here until the Hokage can talk to me." replied Kin

"You four don't worry about Kin I will protect her with my life no matter what. You four should just contract on the Chunin Exams for now." said Iruka

With that Iruka left them with Kin following him as he lead her to a safe place. Once they were gone the four genin went towards the doors and open them up and went inside the next room. Once they got inside the next room they look in surprise at all the ninja that had pass the second part of the Chunin Exams and saw that the rest of the genin had pass as well as did Kabuto and his team. All of a sudden everyone look ahead of them to see the Hokage standing with some Jonin from different villages. The Hokage then look at all the ninja in the room told them congratulations on passing the second part of the Chunin Exams and said that since so many of them had pass that there would now be special preliminary matches to see who would advance to the finals of the Chunin Exams and told them if they didn't feel like completing then the rest of their team could go on without them if they felt to tired to fight. All of a sudden Naruto saw Kabuto raise his hand and said that he was to tired to go on and left the room. As Naruto watch Kabuto leave he felt that Kabuto was hiding something from everyone but quickly put it aside as something left over from fighting Orochimaru. With that everyone went up to the balconies over looking the room and watch the matches to see who would advance to the finals. The first match was between Sasuke and a ninja that could absorb chakra who Sasuke mange to beat just barely with a new jutsu he came up with. The next match was between Sakura and Ino which ended in a draw thanks to both of them knocking the other one out. The match after that was between Rin and Choji who Rin defeated using the jutsu that his mother Tsunaded had taught her. The next match after that was between Lee and Gaara who Naruto had a bad felling about. Naruto watch as Gaara beat Lee and injured him so badly that the medical ninja that carried him away said he might never recover enough to become a ninja again. The next match was between Neji and Hinata with ended up with Neji almost killing Hinata who had to be carried away in a stretcher and Naruto swore that he would make Neji pay for hurting his friend Hinata no matter what. After a few more matches it was finally time for Naruto's match who found out he would be facing Kiba. With that Naruto started to head towards the staircase when all of a sudden he heard Ino's voice say "Naruto hold on a minute." as he saw Ino coming over to him.

"What is it you want Ino as I am in a hurry for my match?" ask Naruto looking at her

"I want to say good luck to you in your match against Kiba and also give you a good luck charm." replied Ino

Before Naruto could figured out what Ino meant Ino kiss Naruto right on the lips and once she broke away from him she saw that Naruto had a huge blush on his face.

"Ino why did you just kiss me right on the lips for?" ask Naruto shock

"Because believe it or not I am in love with you Naruto and hope you win your match against Kiba." replied Ino with a blush on her face

"You mean to tell me your in love with me?" ask Naruto

"Yes I am thanks to Sakura and Rin making me reveal my feelings towards you. Now go down there and show Kiba who is the better ninja." replied Ino

With that said Naruto headed down the stairs and to the floor of the room and look at Kiba who had a smile on his face.

"While it looks like you decided to face me Naruto. While you should have stayed up on the balcony as I am going to wipe the floor with you. Right Akamaru." said Kiba looking at Akamaru who was on his head

"While I hate to break it to you Kiba. But I am not going to let you win this match as I will prove to you and everyone here that I am the better ninja and the next Hokage." said Naruto smiling

"Whatever you say Naruto. I just hope your ready to lose to me." replied Kiba

With that the proctor told them to begin the match and they charge each other head on. Naruto quickly went for a roundhouse kick only to have Kiba dodge it and Kiba quickly hit Naruto right in the back sending him flying to the ground hard. Naruto mange to get to his feet to see Kiba feed Akamaru a pill and watch as Akamaru turn red and grow bigger and Kiba mad a handsign and there was cloud of smoke and once it cleared where Akamaru once was now stood a clone of Kiba.

"Alright Naruto it's time for you to lose." said Kiba smiling

With that both Kiba's came after Naruto as tunnels of wind and claws and Naruto quickly found himself trap in a cage of wind as he was hit again and again by claws that kept sending him to the ground hard.

"Man this is getting annoying with Kiba and Akamaru hitting me with their claws. While it's time I show them they mess with the wrong ninja and I just know how to do it." thought Naruto smiling

Meanwhile Kiba had seen Naruto smiling and was wondering what Naruto had plan. When of a sudden Kiba watch as Naruto brought out the Sword of Darkness and the Red Quasar Saber and cross both blades together and before Kiba could figure out what was going on a giant ball of energy came out of the two cross blades and headed straight towards Kiba and Akamaru at a fast speed and hit both of them right in the chest and there was a explosion of smoke and sparks and when it cleared Kiba was still up but just barely but Akamaru was now out cold on the ground. Kiba mange to look up from looking at Akamaru just as Naruto came out of nowhere with Excelsior and slash Kiba right across the chest with a slash of gold energy that hit him and sent him to the ground in a shower of smoke and sparks and when it cleared everyone look in surprise to see Kiba on the ground out cold from Naruto's attack who now put Excelsior on his back and walk away just as the proctor said "The winner of this match is Naruto Uzmaki." as Naruto made it back up the stairs to the balcony to watch the rest of the matches. After the remaining matches were over the Hokage look over all the ninja that had made the finales and told them to train for the next month as that would be when the finales would take place and learn new jutsu as everyone knew what the others were using. With that Naruto walk away and join his teammates as they headed out the tower and home to get some rest but Naruto couldn't help but shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen sometime in the future. Meanwhile in another part of the tower Kabuto was walking into a room when he saw Orochimaru standing in front of him staring at him.

"So Kabuto did you succeed in getting the information I want?" ask Orochimaru looking at Kabuto

"Yes I did Lord Orochimaru. Everything I have on Naruto Uzmaki is right here on this chakra card." replied Kabuto handing the card over to Orochimaru

"That is good to know. But I would still like to know what you want with this information on Naruto Uzmaki when you seem to know a lot about him?" ask Orochimaru looking into the shadows

"What I want with the information is none of your business Orochimaru." said a voice

With that a figured step out of the shadows that was dress all in black with the head of a wolf with a horn coming out of it with yellow wolf like eyes and was looking right at Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"I didn't mean to be so rude my dear friend Zen Aku. But all I want to know is what do you plan on doing with the information on Naruto that my servant Kabuto here got for you." said Orochimaru curious

All of a sudden Zen Aku grab Orochimaru by the neck and look at him with his wolf like eyes.

"What I plan on doing with the information on Naruto is none of your business Orochimaru. So I suggest you just contract on getting your hands on Sasuke Uchiha while you leave Naruto Uzmaki to me. Is that understood?" replied Zen Aku in a angry voice

"Yes I understand you loud and clear Zen Aku." said Orochimaru to the Duke Org

"Good now if you excuse me I will take my leave of you and don't forget the deal we have Orochimaru. I help you get Sasuke Uchiha and in exchange you let me get my hands on Naruto Uzmaki by myself." said Zen Aku in a threating tone

With that Zen Aku disappeared back into the shadows of the room leaving Orochimaru and Kabuto alone.

"Lord Orochimaru is wise for us to have a alliance with a creature such as Zen Aku?" ask Kabuto worried

"Yes I do Kabuto as he is a Duke Org said to be more powerful then any tailed beast even the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi and I for one don't want to cross him. And right now he is what we need to take down the village right now." replied Orochimaru

Meanwhile Zen Aku was walking in the shadow of the tower thinking about the battle he would soon have with Naruto.

"I hope your ready for our little reunion Naruto as I can hardly wait to face you in battle and once I defeat you. Then you and me will merge once again as one like it was 3,000 years ago until you broke the curse of my mask and left me for dead and you were reborn on this earth. While I do hope you have improve your skills as you will need them if you hope to ever defeat me once and for all." thought Zen Aku with a laugh

With that Zen Aku continued on his way through the shadows of the tower.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think of the appearance of Zen Aku at the end of the chapter. And the fact that Anko is Naruto's aunt. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's thoughts on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter of Redemption of a Lone Wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Wild Force. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Wild Force is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story. An: the character Kos Mos from Xenosage will be in this story and will be part of Naruto's Harem and I don't own her.

It now had been two weeks since the Preliminary matches of the Chunin Exams and during that time Ino and Kin had found out about Naruto's past life as Merrick from the other girls and were surprise when Kyuubi and Okami had use their special jutsu to show them Naruto's past life and also Tsunade,Kushina,and Anko had been training Naruto real hard in order to get him prepared for the finales of the Chunin Exams and Tsunade had teach Naruto the Rasengan since she didn't want Naruto to learn it from Jiraiya and Naruto had mange to master it with in three days of Tsunade teaching it to him and Now everyone of Naruto girlfriends were watching as Naruto was sparing with his mother Tsunade while they along with Kushina and Anko watch them.

"Looks like Naruto is starting to get stronger from the looks of it." said Sakura

"Yeah Naruto has definitely gotten stronger over the past two weeks ." said Rin

"While I still can't believe what Naruto did in his past life as Merrick saving the world from Master Org by putting on the mask of Zen Aku." said Runo

"Well what do you expect Runo. Naruto had no other choice but to put it on as it was the only way for him to defeat Master Org at that time." said Rose

"Yeah and besides if Naruto had never taken Zordon's offer to be reborn then we would never have meet him and fall in love with him in the first place." said Kagura

"I have to agree with you Kagura. We are all lucky to have found a man like Naruto to love." said Kurenai

"While I still would like to know who told Orochimaru about Naruto's past life in the first place?" ask Princess Yuki

"I don't know but who ever it was has some contaction to Naruto's past as Zen Aku as I can feel it." replied Tsunami

"Yeah me and Kyuubi feel that way to as it is no coincidence that Orochimaru found it out by himself." said Okami

"I wondering if there is any chance that maybe somehow Zen Aku is still alive and found a way to get to our world and told Orochimaru all about Naruto's past." said Kyuubi wondering

"I don't see how that is possible as from what you and Okami showed all of us it would appear that Zen Aku was destroyed when Naruto broke his mask. Besides we still have to figure out where and how Orochimaru plans to attack the village as it would help us prepare for it." said Ino worried

"Yeah it would help if we did know where Orochimaru would attack from when he attacks the village." said Akiza

"I wish I could tell you all that myself. But Orochimaru never told me or my former teammates about his plan to attack the village. I just hope that Naruto is prepared for any future battles he may face." said Kin concern

"I wouldn't worry about Naruto to much as thanks to the skills he has from his past life and the training me, Kushina,and Tsunade are giving him. I am sure Naruto is more then ready to face any future battles." said Anko smiling

"Yeah Naruto is more then ready for anything that comes at him and besides he has his ranger powers and his Wild Zords to help him in battle." added Kushina

With that they all went back to watching Naruto and Tsunade spar. Meanwhile in the shadows of a building watching all of them was Zen Aku watching the spar between Naruto and Tsunade with interest.

"While it seems old friend that your skills have improve a lot since the time you put my mask on and we were one. But of course I have also have gotten more powerful since then and I can hardly wait to face you in battle and defeat you so we can merge as one once again. Until then I think I will go see what Orochimaru has plan for the village." said Zen Aku

With that Zen Aku disappeared in a black light to go see what Orochimaru had plan. Meanwhile the spar between Naruto and Tsunade was still going on with nether one giving the other one a advantage . Tsunade look at her son and smiled.

"So Naruto ready to give up to your mother?" ask Tsunade

"No I am not ready to give up to you Kaa-San as Danny and Max always said "Never Give Never Surrender." and that is what I am going to do until I beat you in this spar." replied Naruto smiling

"Well suit yourself Naruto. But don't say I never warn you first." said Tsunaded smiling

With that Tsunade charge at Naruto with her fist ready to hit him in the stomach which Naruto quickly avoided it by rolling out of the way to the surprise of Tsunade and Naruto quickly got back to his feet and leap into the air and deliver a flying kick to Tsunade's stomach sending her to the ground. Tsunade quickly got back to her feet to see Naruto coming at her with a fist that she just barley avoided only to see Naruto smiled and kick both her feet from underneath her and sent her to ground hard and Tsunade look up to see Naruto standing over her smiling.

"Looks like I win again Kaa-San." said Naruto with a grin

"Yes you did Naruto fair and square." said Tsunade getting to her feet

"Well looks like our son get the better of you again Tsunade." said Kushina walking over to the two of them carrying a large scroll in her arms

"Yeah he did and looks like you decided to bring Naruto gift we have for him." replied Tsunade looking at the scroll in Kushina

"I hate to ask but what is that scroll you in your arms mom?" ask Naruto curious

"If you must know Naruto this happens to be the summoning contract for the toads that belong to the Fourth Hokage who help bring you into this world and he gave it to us to have you sign it when we felt you were ready for it." replied Kushina

"But why do I need summon toads for when I have my Wild Zords to help me in battle?" ask Naruto

"Because Naruto you may not always be able to count on your Wild Zords in battle as you might come across a enemy that is to strong for them and being able to summon toads in battle might help you to defeat them." replied Tsunade

"I guess I can understand that. I might need their help one day if I come across to strong of a enemy that I can't defeat with my Wild Zords alone." said Naruto understanding what his two mothers were telling him.

"Yes and now that you understand . You can sign the contract like the Fourth Hokage before you did." said Kushina

With that Kushina put the scroll down on the ground and unrolled it in front of Naruto.

"So how do I sign it and how do I summon the toads?" ask Naruto confuse

"Well first thing is you need to sign your name in blood on the contract and once that is done then all of you need is to channel chakra and perform the summoning jutsu and you should be able to summon a toad ." replied Tsunade

With that said Naruto bit his thumb and blood came out of the wound where he bit it and he sign his name on the scroll and once that was done Naruto decide to try and summon a toad right there in front of his parents. Naruto started to gather a huge amount of Chakra and went through a series of handsigns and slam his hand to the ground as he said "Summoning Jutsu." and there was a huge cloud of smoke. Once it was cleared Naruto found himself standing on top of the toad boss Gamabunta's head looking down at his parents.

"Where am I and who the in the blazines are you?" ask Gamabunta looking up at Naruto.

"The names Naruto Uzmaki and I am the one who summon you." replied Naruto

"I don't believe you kid as the only one who can summon me is Jiraiya." said Gamabunta

"Naruto is telling you the truth Gamabunta. He summon you all by himself." said Tsunade

"Well I like to believe you Tsunade but I refuses to believe a kid like Naruto here summon me by himself." replied Gamabunta

"Well we are telling you the truth and I refuses to get off your back until you believe me." said Naruto angry

"Then suit yourself kid. But I will get you off my back one way or the other." said Gamabunta

With that Gamabunta leap high into the air and headed straight towards the forest with Naruto on his back . Once they were gone Kushina started to take off in the direction of where Gamabunta was heading in.

"Kushina hold on a minute." said Tsunade making Kushina stop in her tracks

"What do you mean hold a minute Tsunade. Our son is on top of Gamabunta and he may need our help." said Kushina looking Tsunade

"I don't think Naruto needs our help. Call instinct but I have the feeling Gamabunta is going to find out that Naruto is the one who summon him and he will find out not in a very good way." replied Tsunade

"Are you sure about that?" ask Kushina

"Yes I am very sure. So lets just wait here and let Naruto come back on his own." said Tsunade smiling

Meanwhile in the forest Gamabunta was trying every way he know how to get rid of Naruto off his back and Naruto was getting sick and tired of just hanging on for dear life.

"If this stupid toad could stand still for a minute then I could called for my Wild Zords to come help me and teach this oversize toad a lesson." said Naruto as he was trying to hang on for dear life

As Gamabunta was getting ready for another leap to try and get rid of Naruto he heard what sounded like a lion's roar coming from somewhere as did Naruto. When Gamabunta look to see where it was coming from there was suddenly was a bright flash of gold light that came down to the ground and when it faded coming towards Gamabunta was five Wild Zords. A black lion, Blue Condor, Yellow Leopard, Sawshark,and a Brown Bison heading straight towards him at a fast speed. When Naruto saw these strange Wild Zords he had a look of shock on his face.

"I don't believe this. Those are the Wild Zords that make up Animus. But how can they be here when he was destroyed 3,000 years ago." said Naruto with a shock

As Naruto said that the five Wild Zords started to combine with one another and once they were fully combine standing in front of Gamabunta was Animus Lord of the Wild Zords ready to fight.

"I don't believe my eyes. Is that you Animus my old friend?" ask Gamabunta looking at Animus with a look of surprise

"Yes it is me Gamabunta and I am hear to tell you that Naruto is the one who summon you in the first place as I figure you would believe me of all people." replied Animus

"Well I hate to be rude to you Animus. But why should I believe a kid like Naruto here is capable of summoning me?" ask Gamabunta curious

"Because believe it or not. Naruto there happens to Merrick Baliton the one who defeated Master Org over 3,000 years ago reborn in this earth like I was." replied Animus

"Are you serious. You telling me that Naruto here is the one who defeated Master Org by wearing the curse mask of Zen Aku?" ask Gamabunta shock

"Yes I am very serious as you should tell by the power he has with in him." replied Animus

"Yes I can feel this power you are telling me about coming from young Naruto here. So that means that Naruto here was the one who summon me in the first place." said Gamabunta

"That what I was trying to you in the first place before you decided to take me for a joy ride." said Naruto angry

"Well I am very sorry. I just had to be sure you really were the one who summon me and since it appears you and Animus are old friends I will allow you to summon me anytime you want but only if you really need me." said Gamabunta putting Naruto on the ground

"Well I guess I can accept your apology. But make sure never to do what you did to me again." said Naruto

"You have my promise that I will never take you for a ride like that again. Now if you can excuse me. I should be getting back to my family now. So until we meet again Naruto. Farewell." said Gamabunta

With that Gamabunta vanish in a cloud of smoke leaving Naruto alone with Animus.

"Thanks for the help Animus. But I would like to know how you can be here when you were destroyed by Master Org himself?" ask Naruto looking at Animus

"Well I was reborn as a human by Zordon who gave me another chance at life like he did you. But I think it will be better if we talk some more by me turning back into my human form." replied Animus

Before Naruto could figure out what Animus meant by that he saw Animus get engulf in gold light and started to shrink down and take on a human shape. When the light faded Naruto was surprise by what Animus look like as a human. Instead of Animus being a male like him standing in front of Naruto was a beautiful girl his age with long ice blue hair that came down to her waist with red eyes and wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans and blue ninja sandals .

"So how do I look?" ask the now female Animus

"Your a girl?" ask Naruto looking at the now human Animus

"Oh course I am girl Naruto. What did you expect me to be a boy." Shouted a now angry Animus

"Well I didn't really know. I just thought because you sounded like a male when you were in your Meagzord form that you would have been a boy. But I am very sorry if I upset you Animus." said Naruto quickly apologizing

"It's okay Naruto. I guess it is easy for you to make a mistake like that. But if you must know. When I am in my Meagzord form I don't really have a gender as do other zords." replied Animus

"Well I still want to apologize to you Animus. I shouldn't have ask that question to a beautiful young girl such as you." said Naruto

"Well your apology is accepted Naruto. But please call me by my human name of Kos Mos." said Kos Mos with a blush on her face from Naruto calling her beautiful

"Well in that case Kos Mos. I like to know why you decide to be reborn as a human when you could have stayed as Animus and help out me protect the village?" ask Naruto curious

"If you must know it is because of the fact that I chose to become a human as I am in love with you Naruto." replied Kos Mos

"You mean to tell me that you are in love with me?" ask Naruto shock

"Yes I am ever since you saved the our world from Master Org by putting on the mask of Zen Aku which is why when Zordon gave me the chance of being reborn as a human I decide to become a girl so I could be with you. But I will understand if you don't feel the same way about me." said Kos Mos with tears in her eyes

All of a sudden Kos Mos felt Naruto take her face in his hands and look at her.

"How can I not be in love with a beautiful girl like you Kos Mos. You gave up your life fighting Masre Org and were given a chance at life again by Zordon like I was. So I can say with all my heart that I really do love you and I know the others will not mind sharing me with you." said Naruto smiling

With that Naruto kiss Kos Mos right on the lips and when he pulled away Kos Mos had a huge blush on her face from Naruto kissing her.

"That means a lot to me Naruto. Now I think we should head back to your house as I can image the others are wondering where you are." said Kos Mos

"Your right we should head back and I will tell everyone who you are and how you help me with Gamabunta." said Naruto

With that said. Naruto and Kos Mos started to head back to Naruto's house where the others were waiting for them. Meanwhile Kushina and Tsunade were waiting with the others waiting for Naruto to return when all of a sudden they saw Naruto heading towards them Kos Mos walking along side him.

"Naruto you are alright." said Kushina running over to her son and give him a huge hug.

"Yes I am just fine mom thanks to Kos Mos helping me out with Gamabunta." replied Naruto looking at Kos Mos

"Thank you very much for helping our son out with Gamabunta. But where did you come from?" ask Tsunade

"If you must know who I am. I happen to be Animus reborn as a human and I am a old friend of Gamabunta as well." replied Kos Mos

"You mean to tell us you are Animus the Megazord we saw get destroyed by Master Org when Kyuubi and Okami showed us Naruto's past life?" ask Sakura shock

"Yes I am the same Animus that was destroyed by Master Org." replied Kos Mos

"But how can you be girl instead of a boy since Naruto here told us you were one since you spoke with a male's voice?" ask Rin confuse

"If you must know I have no gender when I was a megazord and chose to become a female human so I could be Naruto as I am in love with him." replied Kos Mos

"So let us get this straight. You and Naruto are in love with each other?" ask Runo

"Yes we are Runo and I love her just as must as I love all of you." replied Naruto

"Well we can understand that since you can have as many wives as you want since you are the last male member of your clan Naruto. So we don't mind sharing you with her as we know you love all of us the same." said Rose

"That's means a lot to me to hear you say that." said Naruto

"Well I hate to break up this little party. But it is getting late and we should all go home and get some rest and Naruto will need for his training tomorrow." said Anko

"Ankoe's right we should get some rest as you have training to do tomorrow so you can be prepared for the Chunin Exams in two weeks." said Tsunade

With that said everyone headed to their homes to get some rest for tomorrow's training. Two weeks later and it was now the day of the Finales of the Chunin Exams and Naruto was in the arena where they were being held with the other finalists and looking at everyone who was there to see all of them battle. On top of the Arena the Third Hokage was sitting with Orochimaru who was disguise as the Kazakage looking down at the arena floor.

"So what do you think of this years finalist for the Chunin Exmas Lord Kazakage?" ask Sarutobi

"They all seem to be the best ninja from their villages Lord Hokage. But I would like to know about Naruto Uzmaki." replied Orochimaru

"What is it you would like to know about young Naruto?" ask Sarutobi

"Well I would like to know if what people say is true about him having access to the Wild Zords of legend and how he can have such a advance Taijutsu style?" ask Orochimaru curious

"Well I hate to tell you Lord Kazakage but any information on Naruto is a S rank secret and no one but me and his parents are to know about it." replied Sarutobi

"But of course Lord Hokage. I respect your decision to keep what information you have on young Naruto a secret. I was just curious." said Orochimaru

"Well since we got that out of the way. How about we watch the first match of the Chunin Exams finales between Naruto and Neji?" ask Sarutobi

"Yes of course that sounds like a good idea to me." replied Orochimaru

With that the two of them look done to the arena floor to watch the match between Naruto and Neji. Meanwhile Naruto and Neji were getting ready for their match to start each one was looking at the other.

"So Naruto are you ready to lose this match to me since Destiny foretold that I would win it." said Neji with a smile

"No because I plan on making you pay for what you did to Hinata by almost killing her as she is alike a sister to me." replied Naruto with hate and venom in his voice

"Well then I would like to see you try." said Neji

"Alright if you are both ready we can begin the match now." said Proctor

With that said Neji and Naruto charge at each other. Naruto quickly made three shadow clones and went after Neji with then each holding a kuni in their hands. Neji quickly reacted by using his gentle fist style to hit each of the shadow clones and made them disappeared in clouds of smoke and then he hit Naruto right in the chest and sending him flying across the arena floor and hit the ground hard on his back. Naruto quickly got back to his feet as Neji came running towards him and try pucnhing him with his fist as Naruto try to block each one until one contacted and sent him to the ground on his knees. Naruto quickly got back up and did a handsign to use a jutsu only to discover that he could not mold any chakra.

"What the hell is going on? How come I can't mold any of my Chakra?" ask Naruto confuse

"Because of the fact that I use my gentle fist to stop the flow of chakra into your body making you unable to use any of your jutsu. So I would suggest that you gave up now before something bad happens to you." replied Neji

Meanwhile up in the arena stands Naruto girlfriends minus Rin were sitting with Tsunade and Kushina as they watch the battle between Naruto and Neji and saw that Naruto couldn't mold anymore Chakra.

"I don't understand. How come Naruto can't mold anymore chakra?" ask Sakura

"Because Neji use his gentle fist to stop the flow of chakra in Naruto's body making him unable to use any jutsu." replied Kushina

"So that means Naruto is defenseless without any of his jutsu?" ask Rose confuse

"Well I wouldn't say he is defenseless Rose. Far from it." replied Okami

"What do you mean by that?" ask Runo

"What she means is that Naruto still has access to the power of Zen Aku that he was reborn with and can use it to use any of his jutsu." replied Kyuubi

"That's right and if what you and Okami told us is true then Naruto can use the full power of it since today is the day of the Full Moon. Which means that Neji just mess with the wrong ninja." said Princess Yuki

"Yep and Neji is about to find that out the wrong way." said Tsunade with a smile

Meanwhile back on the arena floor Naruto was thinking how he was going to defeat Neji .

"Neji thinks I can't use my jutsu since I can't mold any chakra. But he doesn't know that thanks to the power of Zen Aku I was reborn with I can call on it to use my jutsu and make it more powerful and since today is the day of the full moon I can use it at full power." thought Naruto smiling

At that moment Neji had seen Naruto smile and was wondering what he was thinking about.

"Why are you smiling for Naruto since I am about to win this match?" ask Neji

"I am just thinking about how I am going to win this match and make you pay for hurting Hinata." replied Naruto with a bigger smile on his face

Before Neji could figure out what Naruto meant by that. Neji saw Naruto's body start to glow a unearthly blue color and then a blue sphere of energy appeared in Naruto's right hand and Naruto started to run at Neji at a very fast speed and before Neji could react Naruto slam the sphere of energy into his chest and Neji found himself flying across the arena and slam right into the wall behind him and leaving a deep impact and he fell to the ground and Neji look up to see Naruto standing over him as the Proctor announce Naruto the winner of the match.

"I don't understand this. How could you have perform that jutsu without using any chakra?" ask Neji confuse

"Because of the fact I use a great power I was born with that I could use to perform jutsu and that is how I mange to perform it and that is way you lost to me since you underestimated me as you did Hinata. Now since I told you that. I think you should just recover and think real hard about who you fight as they could beat you just as I have." replied Naruto

With that Naruto walk away leaving Neji to think about what he said and jump up to the balcony where the other finalist were waiting for their matches to start and Naruto found himself being hug tight by Rin who had ran over to him.

"Naruto you did great defeating Neji in your match." said Rin with a blush

"Thanks Rin. But what else did you expect to happen I am the best ninja you know in the village." said Naruto giving Rin a kiss on the lips

"Well I say you just got lucky Dobe. But when you and me fight in our match then I will prove to everyone I am stronger then you." said Sasuke in a angry voice

"Well then I am looking forward to our match Sasuke just so I can wipe the floor with you. But you have to defeat Gaara first if you want to fight me." said Naruto

With that Naruto and Sasuke watch as the next match was called which was between Rin and Temari who Rin defeated by using some Shadow Clones then use a jutsu that Tsunade had taught her to make Temari unable to move and unable to fight. After a few more matches it was finally time for the match between Sasuke and Gaara. As Gaara started to head to his match Naruto started to get a bad feeling about him and decide to follow Gaara to make sure nothing bad happen on the way their to ease his fears. After a few minutes of following Gaara Naruto stop and hid behind a corner as he saw Gaara being stop by two ninja.

"Hey Gaara we need a word with you." said the first ninja

"Yeah we want you to throw your match away since me and my friend here have put our bets on Sasuke Uchiha winnig the match." said the other ninja

"So if you just throw the match away then we will let you take some of our winnings with you as a gesture of good fatih. So what do you say about that?" ask the first ninja

"I say that it is time for you two to die." replied Gaara

Before the two ninja could figure out what Gaara meant by that they found themselves buried in sand that came from Gaara gourd and cover them. Once that was done Gaara close his hand into a fist and said "Sand Burial." and with that the balls of sand crush the two ninja inside and killed them. Once that was done Naruto saw Gaara with a look of pure enjoyment on his face that said he enjoyed killing the two ninja and saw Gaara walk away.

"Man this isn't good. I better go tell the others what happen and warn them about Gaara and tell Kakashi Sensie to stop the match before Sasuke is killed by Gaara." thought Naruto shock.

With that Naruto headed start to where Kakashi was at a fast speed. Meanwhile Kakashi was talking to Tsunade and Kushina about how Naruto match went when off a sudden Kakashi saw Naruto come running into the stands and looking like he was tired from running so much.

"Kakashi sensei you have to stop this match right away before Sasuke is killed by Gaara." shouted Naruto

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" ask Kurenai

"What I mean is that I decide to follow Gaara as I had a bad feeling about him when he was stop by two ninja that told him to throw away his match against Sasuke. So Gaara killed both of them in cold blood using his sand and I saw he had a look of pure enjoyment on his face that said he enjoys killing people." replied Naruto

"Kakashi Sensie if what Naruto is saying is true about Gaara then you have to stop this match before something bad happens to Sasuke." said Sakura worried

"I am afraid Sakura that there is nothing I can do now since the match is already under way. All we can do is hope that Sasuke can beat Gaara." replied Kakashi in a sad tone

Meanwhile on the arena floor Gaara was inside a giant ball of sand that so far Sasuke was unable to break into and now he was now angry.

"I can't believe this everything I throw at that ball of sand that Gaara is in can't break through it. I guess I have to use the jutsu that Kakashi taught me in order to win this match." thought Sasuke angry

With that Sasuke pointed his hands to the ground and started to gather up chakra and it appeared in his handa s lighting as he use the chidroi Kakashi taught him and ran at full speed towards the sand dome and as soon as he got to it he thrush his hand forward as it went through the sand and Sasuke notice the feeling of blood coming out of a wound from inside the sand dome.

"Did I get him?" thought Sasuke

As soon as Sasuke thought there was suddenly a scream that came from the dome of sand and suddenly Sasuke saw a strange arm come out of the sand and flung him right across the arena floor and Sasuke look in the hole in the sand and saw two demonic looking eyes staring at him and then suddenly the sand broke apart to reveal Gaara weak and wounded clutching his left shoulder as it appeared injured.

"What is going on here those are not the same eyes I saw earlier." thought Sasuke confuse and scared

Meanwhile up in the stands Kabuto who was disguise as a Anbu had seen everything that had happen between Gaara and Sasuke.

"Well looks like Gaara couldn't wait for the signal. While I better gave the signal as Lord Orochimaru will be angry if I don't." thought Kabuto worried

With that Kabuto made a few handsigns and feathers started to drop down from the sky and everyone in the arena start to feel sleepy. At the same time Naruto and the others had seen what was going on in the arena and now were looking at the feathers .

"Kakashi sensei what is going on?" ask Sakura worried

"This is genjutsu which means the village is under attack from Orochimaru. We have to quickly break free of this genjutsu before we are caught in it." replied Kakashi

With that everyone of them made a handsign and said "Release." and broke free of the jutsu

Meanwhile at the top of the Arena Sarutobi had seen what was going on and look at Orochimaru as he look at the two sand ninja next to him and nod his head all of a sudden there was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared Sarutobi found himself being held by Orochimaru with a kuni to his head. As sand and sound ninja appeared in the arena.

"Lord Kazakage what is the meaning of this?" ask Sarutobi confuse

"It is called a ambush Sarutobi sensei." replied Orochimaru taking off his mask smiling

"Orochimaru I should have know you would have been behind this attack on the village since Kin told me about it. But I would never have guess you would try and attack here inside the village." said Sarutobi

"Ah but you were wrong Sarutobi sensei as it was a good thing I didn't tell my former ninja the full details of my attack on the village as I had the feeling that she would betray me. And thanks to a new ally of mine I know all about Naruto Uzmaki's past as Merrick Baliton ." replied Orochimaru

"So if you know all about Naruto's secret care to tell me who was the one who told you about it?" ask Sarutobi

"That I am afraid my dear Sarutobi sensei must be kept a secret as my ally does not want Naruto to know who he is until they meet face to face. But I will tell you this you I will kill you as I destroy the village you swore to protect with your life." replied Orochimaru

"That's not going to happen Orochimaru as long as I live and I will kill you before your plan can succeed." said Sarutobi

With that Sarutobi punch Orochimaur right in the chest and got out of his hold and now was looking at him with hate in his eyes.

"Looks like you still have some tricks left in you old man. But that will not make any difference as I will kill you now and destroy the village in the process." said Orochimaru

"That's not going to happen Orochimaru as you will die right here by my hand as I should have done a long time ago." said Sarutobi

"Then prove it to me old man." said Orochimaru

With that they charge each other. Meanwhile in the stands Naruto and the others were trying their hardest to fight off the sand and sound ninja the best they could. Kakashi look down to the arean floor and saw that Gaara and Sasuke had vanish.

"Naruto,Sakura,Rin I have a mission for the three of you." said Kakashi looking at the three of them

"Why are you giving us a mission Kakashi sensei when the village is being attack?" ask Rin confuse

"Because Sasuke went off after Gaara and I need you three to go after him and bring him somewhere safe until I can come join you as I am afraid that Sasuke curse mark could go off even with the seal Naruto put on it." replied Kakashi

"If that is the case then we will go after Sasuke and bring him somewhere safe Kakashi sensie." said Saukra

"If you three are going after Sasuke and Gaara then you will need my help ." said Kos Mos

"Why do you want to come with us Mkos Mos as our mission will be dangerous?" ask Naruto concern

"Because I have the feeling that there is more to Gaara then meets the eye and that you will need the help of your Wild Zords and Gamabunta and since I can transform into my Megazord form as Animus then I could be of some use in case things get bad." replied Kos Mos

"Kos Mos is right Naruto you three might need her help in case something goes wrong and you will need your Wild Zords in battle. Now since that is settled. I want you four to go after Sasuke and Gaara and bring Sasuke back safely." said Kakashi

With that Kakashi hit a sand ninja and sent him through the wall behind Naruto and the others and the four of them quickly went through it and after Sasuke leaving the others to defend the village. Meanwhile in the forest Sasuke was trying his hardest to fight off Gaara who now look like some kind of monster and already use up another chidroi trying to take Gaara down and now he was trying to avoid Gaara's attacks just barley thanks to his Sharingan.

"I can't believe this. Everything I throw at Gaara he just shakes it off like it was nothing and I can't do anything anymore since I have already use the Chidori." thought Sasuke worried

"What's the matter Sasuke getting tired. I thought your reason for living was stronger then mine. But I guess you were just weak from the start." said Gaara

When Gaara said that Sasuke started to remember his goal of killing his brother Itachi for killing their clan and relieve that he could not give up yet. With that Sasuke look at Gaara and started to force chakra into his hand and suddenly another Chodri appeared and he charge at Gaara who leap at him with his arm and when they both contacted Sasuke mange to cut off Gaara's arm and landed on a tree branch and fell to his knees as the curse seal on his neck started to take over and black lines appeared all over his body and look up to see Gaara had grown another arm.

"I can believe this I force myself to use another chodri and Gaara is still unharmed and I can't do anything thanks to this cures mark on my neck making me unable to move." thought Sasuke angry

Sasuke look up to see Gaara starting to come over to him when all of a sudden from out of nowhere Naruto appeared and hit Gaara right in the chest sending him flying into a tree a couple of yards away and Sakura,Rin,and Kos Mos appeared next to Sasuke and saw that the curse mark was starting to take over.

"This is bad you guys. The curse mark is starting to take Sasuke over." said Sakura worried

"I know we need to get him out of here and get him to Kakashi sensei." said Rin

"That's not going to happen as you will all die right here." said Gaara mad

"What the hell is that Gaara?" ask Naruto looking at Gaara

"I am afraid it is Naruto and it looks like form the look of it the demon inside of him is starting to take over." replied Kos Mos

Before Naruto could even react Gaara leap off the tree branch he was on and head start towards Sasuke with the intent to kill him. When from out of nowhere Sakura and Rin appeared in front of Sasuke each with a kuni in their hand pointed at Gaara as Naruto watch in horror as Gaara took his arm that was made out of sand hit both of them and sent them into a tree with Gaara's hand holding them to it.

"Sakura Rin." shouted Naruto as he started to rush over to the two girls

"Stop right there Naruto Uzmaki if you don't want me to kill these two young ladies." said Gaara

"I don't understand you Gaara. Why is it you enjoy killing people?" ask Naruto looking at Gaara

"If you must know it is because before I was born my father the Kazakage sealed the demon Shukaku into me as my mother was giving birth to me and when I was born I ended up killing her and as I was growing up the ninja of my village tried to kill me without success and I realize that I had to kill people in order to make myself feel alive and have a purpose." replied Gaara

"I feel sorry for what happen to you Gaara but that is still no excuse to go around killing people just to make yourself have a purpose in life as having true strength and purpose is from protecting the people you love and who care about you and I will prove it to you by freeing Sakura and Rin from you." said Naruto

"Then go ahead and try and beat. But if you want to rescue these two then you will have to kill me as they are slowly being crush to death by my sand and the only way to free them is by killing me." said Gaara

"I will defeat you Gaara and free Sakura and Rin without killing you. Kos Mos I want you to stay with Sasuke while I battle Gaara." said Naruto looking at Kos Mos

"I will Naruto. But if Gaara's demon takes over him completely then I will jump in to help you." replied Kos Mos

With that said Naruto look at Gaara to broke off his hand holding Sakura and Rin to the tree and grew another one and charge at Naruto who quickly dodge out of the way just in time and deliver a roundhouse kick in mid air to Gaara's side sending him flying into a tree. Gaara's then quickly disappeared in a blur and reappeared in front of Gaara with a rasengan in his hand and hit Gaara with it right in the chest and sent Gaara right into a tree.

"Did I get him?" thought Naruto

All of a sudden the ground beneath Naruto started to shake and when it stop standing over Naruto was Gaara in his demon form looking down at him.

"Looks like I spoke to soon. Time to bring out the big guns." said Naruto

With that Naruto bit his thumb hard a drop of blood appeared and slam his hand down as he said "Summoning jutsu." and there was a huge cloud of smoke and when it cleared Naruto was standing on top of Gamabunta's head.

"Naruto what is the meaning of summoning me here?" ask Gamabunta

"I am sorry for summoning you Gamabunta but I need your help in defeating Gaara who has taken on a demon form as he has Sakura and Rin trap and is crushing them with his sand." replied Naruto

With that Naruto and Gamabunta look at Gaara as look in surprise as Gaara's body came out of the demon form and made a handsign and fell to sleep.

"Finally I am free at last." said Shikaku laughing

"This isn't good." said Gamabunta

"What do you mean by that?" ask Naruto confuse

"You see since Gaara put himself to sleep he allowed the demon in him to take over and now the only way to free Sakura and Rin is for you to wake up Gaara by hitting him and interrupt the jutsu." replied Gamabunta

"Then get me close to him and I will wake up Gaara for sure if it is the only way to save Sakura and Rin." said Naruto

"Alright then hold on tight." said Gamabunta

With that Gamabunta charge Shuakau. Meanwhile back in the arena Sarutobi was trying his hardest to beat Orochimaru who had use a jutsu to bring back the first two Hokage that Sarutobi was now fighting with King Ema in his boa form.

"I can't go on like this much longer I have use every jutsu I have and it has done nothing. There is only thing for me to do now to stop Orochimaru." said Sarutobi

"You don't mean your going to use that jutsu are you Sarutobi?" ask Ema

" I have no choice left Ema. I have to use the jutsu that the Fourth Hokage taught me. But at least I will be taking Orochimaru with me." replied Sarutobi

"Then I wish you good luck Sarutobi as you will need it in order to defeat Orochimaru." said Ema

Meanwhile Orochimaru was wondering what Sarutobi was talking about when he saw him make a few handsigns and two shadow clones appeared next to him.

"Sarutobi sensei what do you think you are doing? You think two shadow clones will help you defeat me." said Orochimaru

"They will be for what I am about to do next Orochimaru." replied Sarutobi

With that Sarutobi made a few more handsigns and the shinigami appeared over his head.

"Thanks to this jutsu the Shingami can only be seen by the person who perform it. Now Orochimaru won't know what hit him until it is to late." thought Sarutobi smiling

"What are you smiling old man since you are about to die?" ask Orochimaru

"Because of the fact it will be you who dies right here Orochimaru." replied Sarutobi

"Then go ahead and try old man as nothing you do will stop me." said Orochimaru

With that said the two Hokage charge Sarutobi and his two shadow clones who disappeared and reappeared in front of them as Sarutobi appeared in front of Orochimaru and grab a hold of him as his two shadow clones grab the First and the Second Hokage and all of a sudden Orohimaru watch as a ghost like hand came out of nowhere and grab the two Hokages souls and took them out and a seal appeared on Sarutobi's shadow clones and they disappeared into clouds of smoke and Orochimaru then watch as the ghost like hand came towards him and reach inside of him and started to pull out his soul and he then saw the Shingami over.

What the hell kind of jutsu is this old man?" demanded Orochimaru

"This jutsu happens to be the one that the Fourth Hokage use to seal Kyuubi inside of Naruto and now I am going to use it to kill." replied Sarutobi

"There's no way in hell I am going to let you kill me old man." said Orochimaru

With that Orochiamru started to fight back Sarutobi's attempts to take out his soul and after a few minutes of trying to take out Orochimaru's soul Sarutobi started to feel very weak .

"I can't believe this I am so close to killing Orochimaru and my old body is starting to fail me." thought Sarutobi

"What's the matter Sarutobi sensei do you not have the strength to finish me off?" ask Orochimaru smiling

"You maybe right Orochimaru that I can't kill you. But I can still stop you by taking all of your jutsu." replied Sarutobi smiling

Before Orochimaru could figure out what Sarutobi meant by that he saw Sarutobi took out a kuni and cut the part of his soul that was still sticking out and then Orochimaru felt his arms become weak and he couldn't move them.

"What the hell did you do to me old man?" demanded Orochimaru

"I took away the jutsu you work so hard to take and from now on you will be unable to make a handsign ever again." replied Sarutobi in a dying breath

"Blast you old man. You may have stop my plans for destroying the village and take away my jutsu. But it will not stop me from getting what I want which is immortality. That is I promise I attain to keep." said Orochimaru

Which that said Orochimaru quickly retreated with his ninja as the Anbu appeared and saw that Sarutobi was now dead. Meanwhile back in the forest Gamabunta and Naruto were having a hard time trying to get close to Shukaku so Naruto could wake Gaara up and now Shikaku had hit Gamabunta right in the chest sending him backwards.

"This isn't getting us anywhere Gamabunta. It's time to bring out the big guns. Wild Access." said Naruto as he morph into the Lunar Wolf Ranger

"Alright Wild Zords arise." shouted Naruto

With that Naruto three Wild Zords appeared.

"Alright Wild Zords combine." said Naruto

With that the three Wild Zords combine together to form the Predazord and Naruto disappeared into silver light and reappeared inside the cockpit of the Predazord and put the Lunar Cue into the counsel in front of him.

"Alright ready for battle. Predazord awaken." said Naruto

Meanwhile Shikaku who had seen everything look at the Predazord with a look of surprise on his face.

"I don't believe this. That brat summon the legendary Predazord that took down Master Org. Well it doesn't matter. I am still going to defeat them both with my bare hands." said Shukaku

"I wouldn't count on that." said a voice

Shukaku look in the direction of the voice and look in shock to see Kos Mos who was now transform as Animus looking at him ready for battle.

"This isn't possible . How the hell can you be alive Animus when you were destroyed by Master Org over 3,000 years ago on the earth you were on?" ask Shikaku shock

"Because I happen to have been reborn as a human with access to my megazord form to help me in battle with demons like you Shikaku." replied Animus

"Well I don't care if there are three of you now. It will not make any difference as I will destroy all of you with my bare hands." said Shikaku

With that Shikaku charge at the three of them. Shikaku quickly fired a air bubble at Gamabunta only to have it block by Animus who swat it aside with his right arm and the Predazord came and hit Shikaku right in the chest with it's left arm sending him flying backwards to the ground hard. Shikaku quickly got to his feet to see the Predazord unleash it's Blue Moon wave and Animus releasing her final attack. As soon as the attacks hit Shikaku he went down to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke and then there was a huge explosion. Naruto then look down at Sakura and Rin and saw the sand around them crumble and they started to fall to the ground. Naruto quickly jump out of the Predazord and caught the two girls in his arms in mid air and landed on the ground and demorph. He then turn to Gaara who was now back in his human body very weak.

"I don't understand how I could have lost to you?" ask Gaara confuse

"Because of the fact I get my strength from protecting the people who love me and I care about as you should to since your brother and sister seem to care a lot about you as they tried to protect you from Sasuke." replied Naruto

With that Temari and Kankuro appeared next to Gaara and ask if he was alright and once Gaara got to his feet they started to walk away when Gaara look back at Naruto and said " Naruto I want to thank you for making me see that true strength comes from having people who care about you and I will try very hard to protect the people who love me as well and I hope one day we will meet again and we can become good friends." with that they disappeared in a breeze of wind and leafs. Naruto then turn to see Kos Mos and Sasuke who appeared to have recover coming towards him.

"Naruto are you alright?" ask Kos Mos

"Yes I am as are Sakura and Rin thanks to your help in defeating Shikaku by transforming into your megazord form." replied Naruto

"Well it was nothing Naruto as you needed my help." said Kos Mos with a blush

"Well since that is all settled can we head back to the village so we can see how everything went and get some rest." said Sasuke annoyed

"Oh course we can Sasuke as I am worried about how the others made out as well." said Naruto

With that they headed back to the village with Naruto and Kos Mos carrying Sakura and Rin in their arms. Once they got back to the village they were shock to discover from Kakashi that the Third Hokage Sartobi had died trying to kill Orochimaru using a forbidden jutsu. A few days later Naruto was inside his house with his mothers Tsunade and Kushina preparing to go to the Hokage's funeral and they were dress in black.

"I still can't believe that old man Hokage is dead." said Naruto sadly

"I know what you mean Naruto as he was like a father to when he was training me and it will be hard to get over the fact that he is now dead." said Tsunade

"Yeah and which him gone the village is not the same. But we better hurry if we don't want to be late to pay our respects to Lord Hokage." said Kushina trying to hold back her tears

With that the three of them went out the door and headed straight towards the funeral to pay their respects to the Hokage. Once they got there they saw that every Shinboi of the village had come as well to pay their respects to the Hokage. One by one every one put a flower on top of the Hokage coffin with his picture on it and said a few words. Finally Naruto went up to the coffin and look at the picture of the late Sarutobi.

"Old man if you can hear me. I want to see that you made a great sacafirce by giving your life protecting the village from harm and I promise to you that I will finish off Orochimaru before he ever attacks the village again and that is I promise of a lifetime believe it." said Naruto

With that Naruto put the flower on the coffin and walk away crying with tears falling down his face. After the funeral was over it was now dark and there was a full moon out and Naruto was walking home with his mothers Tsunade and Kushina unaware that watching them from on top of the Hokage's monument was Zen Aku who had decide to watch what Naruto was up to.

"Well it looks like Orochimaru's plan to destroy the village failed. But that doesn't matter to me as I only care about facing you in battle Naruto and merging once again to become one. So sleep while you can because very soon we will meet face to face and that is a promise I attain to keep as you will know the fury of Zen Aku." said Zen Aku with a laugh

With that Zen Aku leap off the face of the Fourth Hokage and appeared in the face of the full moon and disappeared to put his plan into action.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about me making Animus human form a female and that she is part of Naruto's harem and the battle between Shikaku and the two megazords and Gamabunta. As always please review and leave comments as I want people options on this story. Thanks and still tune for the next chapter for the long awaited battle between Naruto and Zen Aku along with some surprise guests as well.


	8. Chapter 8 Return Of Zen Aku

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Wild Force. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Wild Force is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

It now had been a month since the attack on the village and the Third Hokage had died trying to kill Orochimaru. During that time the villagers were starting to rebuild the village and the council had decide to have Tsunade become the Next Hokage since they felt she was the only person who could do the job and also Naruto had been training harder then ever to get strong enough to protect the village and the people he cared about from attack and now in the forest outside the village gates Sakura ,Kagura, and Anko were sitting down next to a tree watching as Naruto was sparing with some of his shadow clones.

"I still can't believe that the Third Hokage is dead." said Sakura

"Yeah I can't either. But at least Lady Tsunade decide to take the tile of Hokage since she is the right one for the job." said Kagura

"Well I still like to know how that evil snake Orochimaru found out about Naruto's past as there is no way he figured it out by himself." said Anko angry

"Well until we figure out who told him and what connection this person has to Naruto. All we can do is wait and hope Naruto is ready to face them head on." said Kagura

"Well I wouldn't worry about me to much Kagura as I am more then ready to face anything that comes my way." said Naruto as he finish off the last shadow clone

"Well we don't have any doubts about that Naruto as you have proven to everyone you are a great ninja." said Sakura smiling

With that Naruto walk over to the three of them and started to sit down when all of a sudden the four of them heard what sounded like a flute playing and the music sounded like the tune that Naruto always played on his flute. As the music got closer to them they try to find out where the music was coming from and they finally look straight ahead of them and look in horror to see Zen Aku coming towards them playing a crescent moon shape flute.

"I can't believe this that's Zen Aku but isn't he suppose be dead from what we saw from the memories that Kyuubi and Okami showed us when Naruto broke his mask." said Sakura shock

"Well maybe someone should tell that to him." said Kagura

"Well it doesn't matter how he is alive and here in our world. What matters is that he probably was the one who told Orochimaru all about Naruto's past life as Merrick." said Anko in a angry tone

With that they watch Zen Aku coming towards them until he was about 20 feet away from them and stop playing his flute and look at Naruto with his wolf like eyes.

"Well long time no see old friend." said Zen Aku with a laugh

"Zen Aku. But how can you be here when you were destroyed when I broke the curse of your mask?" ask Naruto in a angry voice

"Oh wouldn't you like to know how I mange to be alive and get to this world. But the only way that I am going to tell is if you fight me right here." replied Zen Aku

"Fine with me Zen Aku as I once I am done with you there will nothing left to bury in the ground. Wild Access." said Naruto morphing into the Lunar Wolf Ranger and pointed the Lunar Cue at Zen Aku

"Well go ahead and try Naruto because like you I have gotten a lot stronger since you put my mask on." said Zejn Aku pointing his crescent blade at Naruto

"Naruto if Zen Aku is as powerful as we heard he is then your going to need help in this battle." said Sakura worried

"No I don't need anyone's help defeating Zen Aku as this is my battle and no one else's. So you three just stay out of this as I will handle Zen Aku alone." replied Naruto in angry voice full of hate and venom

With that Naruto charge Zen Aku with his Lunar Cue as Zen Aku charge at Naruto at the same time with his crescent blade. Meanwhile inside the Hokage's tower Tsunade was inside her office filling out paperwork with Kushina sitting in front of her as was Kos Mos when all of a sudden the three of them felt a huge amount of evil energy coming from somewhere.

"Where the hell is all this evil energy coming from as it feels powerful?" ask Kushina

"I don't know but I haven't felt something that powerful since Master Org and it is coming from the forest outside the village gates." said Kos Mos worried

"If that is true then that means that Naruto and the others are in danger since that is where Naruto is training today. We better go there and make sure he is alright." said Tsunade concern

With that the three of them quickly leap out the window of the office and headed straight towards the area where Naruto was training and hoping everything was all okay with him. Meanwhile back in the forest Naruto was trying his hardest to fight off Zen Aku who seem to be stronger then him. All of a sudden Naruto was sent flying by Zen Aku's crescent blade and look up to see Zen Aku pointing his crescent blade at him and said "Crescent Blade Crescent Wave." and a wave of purple energy came out of the blade and hit Naruto right in the chest and sent him to the ground hard on his back. Naruto look up to see Zen Aku looking down at him with the crescent blade pointed at his head.

"Looks like your not as strong as you thought you were Naruto. Now I think I will end this little fight and claim what is mine." said Zen Aku

With that Zen Aku raise the crescent blade and prepare to deliver the final blow when all of a sudden Naruto heard Tsunade voice say "Get the hell away from my son." and look up to see his mother Tsunade coming towards him with her fist aim right at Zen Aku ready to deliver a punch to Zen Aku when to Tsunade's surprise Zen Aku grab her wrist with a thrust of his arm sent Tsunade flying into a tree hard and he then look at her.

"Nice try but there is nothing you can do to stop me you weak human." said Zen Aku smiling

"How the hell did you survive when you should have been dead when my son Naruto broke your mask and what do you want with him?" demanded Tsunade looking at Zen Aku with a look of hate on her face

"If you must know. I mange to survive because unnotice to Naruto here at the time and the other rangers there was just enough energy left in the mask to allow me to come back to life more powerful then ever before and when I found Naruto here had been reborn I mange to find a way to this world where I met Orochimaru and told him everything there was about Naruto here and made a deal with him where if I help him get his hands on Sasuke Uchiha then he would allow me to go after Naruto here by himself." replied Zen Aku laughing

"So you no longer need a host to survive so what is it you want with my son you jerk?" demanded Kushina as she appeared next to Tsunade

"If you must know Naruto and I were bounded to each other for the past 3,000 years until he decide to break that bond and I was toss aside forgotten and thrown away. Well no longer as I plan on taking Naruto here and merging with him once again to become one being and since you two are in my way then I guess I should kill you two off along with the other three here to." replied Zen Aku with a laugh

With that Zen Aku pointed his crescent blade at Tsunade and Kushina and let out a blast of purple energy that headed straight towards them. Before the blast could reach them Naruto appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of the two of them and took the full force of the blast that hit him right in the back and sending him to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke and force Naruto to demoprh and Tsunade and Kushina saw he was now out cold.

"Naruto." shouted Kushina as she went over to her son

"You creep I am going to make you pay for hurting my son." said Tsunade closing her fist close looking at Zen Aku with hate in her eyes.

"Go ahead and try it you weakling as your are no match for me." said Zen Aku

With that Zen Aku started to walk over to Tsunade with his crescent blade pointing at her when from out of nowhere a beam of blue energy came and hit Zen Aku right in the back and sent him to his knees. Zen Aku turn around to see Kos Mos staring at him with hate in her eyes.

"Stay away from them Zen Aku." demanded Kos Mos

"Why would I do that girl?" ask Zen Aku curious

"Because they are under my protection and I would suggest you stay away from them if you value your life." replied Kos Mos in a angry voice

"Why should I and who are you anyways girl?" ask Zen Aku more curious

"If you must know I happen to be Animus reborn as a human on this earth and I will not you harm a hair on Naruto or any of his friends or family. So I highly suggest you go ahead and leave before something bad happens to you ." replied Kos Mos

With that Kos Mos fired a another more powerful laser blast at Zen Aku's feet to get her point across.

"Fine have it your way Animus. I will leave for now. But I will be back soon to reclaim Naruto and merge with him once and for all and that is a promise I attain to keep. So until we meet again farewell." said Zen Aku

With that Zen Aku disappeared in black light leaving Kos Mos and the others alone. Once he was gone Kos Mos saw Sakura,Kagura, and Anko running over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" ask Sakura worried

"Yeah we are all fine but I don't know about Naruto since he took the blast from Zen Aku that was meant for Tsunade and Kushina." replied Kos Mos sadly

"I wouldn't worry about Naruto his ranger suit seem to have protected him from the full force of that blast. But we should take him to the hospital to have him check out just in case." said Tsunade

"Yeah and I would like to know how on earth Zen Aku got here to our world in the first place." said Kushina

With that said Kushina pick Naruto up in her arms and all of them quickly headed back to the village at once to make sure Naruto was going to be okay from Zen Aku's attack. Once they got to the village and got to the hospital the doctors quickly look Naruto over and told Tsunade and Kushina expect from maybe having a huge headache Naruto would be just fine and that he would wake up real soon. With that Tsunade and Kushina decide to go to Naruto's room to watch over him until he woke up. Two hours later the rest of Naruto girlfriends had come over to the hospital after finding out what had happen to Naruto when Sakura and Kos Mos had told them that Zen Aku had been the one who had told Orochimaru all about Naruto and that he attack him in the forest hoping to defeat him so he could merge with Naruto once again to become one. With that everyone headed to Naruto's room to see how he was doing. Once they got there and open the door they saw Naruto was wide awake with bandages covering some parts of his body with both his mothers looking at him concern. Naruto then look in their direction and saw them staring at him.

"Hi you guys. What brings you here to see me?" ask Naruto forcing a smile on his face

"We came here to see you Naruto when Sakura and Kagura told us that Zen Aku had come and injured you. So naturally we can over at once to make sure you were alright." replied Ino worried

"Well as you can all see I am just fine and I should be able to leave here today since almost all of my injuries are healed." replied Naruto

"Well that is good to hear. But how come you decide to fight Zen Aku alone when Sakura,Kagura, and your Aunt Anko could have help you?" ask Rin worried

"Because it was my fight alone and I didn't want anyone to get in my way of defeating Zen Aku as I could handle him alone." replied Naruto angry

"That's just a excuse Naruto as Zen Aku is more powerful then you and you just wanted to fight him by yourself as you still feel guilty for what you did as him when you wore his mask." yelled Akiza

"Yeah and besides you have to learn to accept the fact that you need to work with others as a team if you want to defeat somebody stronger then you." said Runo

"I know your right Runo. But Zen Aku is to strong even if every ninja in the village decide to go after him. I just wish that somehow that Cole and the other rangers were here right now as I know we could use their help to defeat Zen Aku once and for all." said Naruto in a sad voice

"I worried about us that much Merrick." said a male voice

with that everyone turn in the direction of the voice and look to see that standing just inside the room was the five wild force rangers Cole,Danny, Max,Taylor, and Alyssa standing there looking at Naruto.

"Cole how on earth did you and the other rangers get here ?" ask Naruto shock

"There because I sent them here to help you Merrick." said a female voice

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of white light and when it faded standing in the middle of the room was none other then Princess Shayla.

"Princess Shayla it is good to see you again." said Naruto getting off the bed and bowing to Princess Shayla on one knee

"Yes it is good to see you again as well Merrick or do you prefer to be called by your new name of Naruto." said Princess Shayla

"I hate to interrupt this little reunion of yours. But care to us how you all got here in the first place?" ask Tsunade

"Were here to help your son and our fellow ranger Naruto here defeat Zen Aku and how we got here is because of Princess Shayla who use her own lifeforce to bring us and the Animarium since Zordon came to us and told us that we were needed here." replied Taylor

"But if you are all here then who is fighting Master Org back on your earth?" ask Kushina

"No one because we mange to defeat Master Org about a month ago when Zordon came to us and Princess Shayla and told us that Merrick was reborn on a different earth and went by the name of Naruto and that Zen Aku was still alive and that we need to go after him and help your son defeat him once and for all." replied Alyssa

"So if you came with the Animarium then thats means it." started Okami

"Yes it is floating above your village right now in the sky as we speak." said Max

"So if Princess Shayla here use her own lifeforce to bring you and the Animarium here. Does that mean what I think it means?" ask Kyuubi

"Yes Kyuubi I am no longer alive and I am just here as a spirit to gave Naruto here a gift before I move on to the afterlife." replied Princess Shayla sadly

"What do you mean your no longer alive Princess. You can't be dead as the Animarium can't live without you being around." said Naruto with tears in his eyes

"I am afraid that I am Naruto and I am truly sorry for that but it was the only way for the rangers and the Animarium to come to this earth. But before I go I have something to gave to you as I have the feeling that you you can use it in your fight against Zen Aku and the evil that threatens this world." replied Princess Shayla sadly

With that Princess Shayla put something in Naruto's hands and he saw it was three new crystal orbs that he never saw before that were gold,sliver and black and it inside of them was a dragon,phoenix , and a Cobra .

"I don't believe it the three Wild Zords of legend." said Kos Mos

"What do you mean by that?" ask Danny confuse

"What I mean about three thousand years ago there was a legend of three Wild Zords of such power that they could have easily take down Master Org by themselves. But it was only a legend until now since these three crystal orbs prove they exist." replied Kos Mos

"Yes and I am giving them to Naruto here as they could come in useful in the battle against Zen Aku as they can combine with the Predazord for more power. But I am afraid that my time is up here with you all. But I wish you the best of luck and hope you can defeat Zen Aku and save this world from evil rangers." said Princess Shayla

With that Princess Shayla disappeared into a shower of gold sparks leaving everyone alone and Sakura could see that Naruto had tears coming down his face.

"Naruto are you going to be alright?" ask Sakura worried

"Yeah I am going to be just fine Sakura. But the fact is that Zen Aku has to be taken down once and for all before he hurts anyone else." replied Naruto

"Yes and we will take him down together as a team." said Cole

"You got that right Cole as I know now that I can't face Zen Aku by myself anymore." said Naruto shaking Cole's hand.

All of a sudden a Anbu came running into the Hospital room and look like he was hurt and he look at Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade we have a big problem." said the Anbu in a weak voice

"What is it and who did this to you?" demanded Tsunade running over to the Anbu

"Some Human Wolf like creature came out of nowhere and attack the Hyuuga compound and took Lady Hinata hostage . We tried our best to stop him but he was to powerful for my squad. But before he left he told me to gave you a message saying that he wants your son Naruto to face him in battle or else he will kill Lady Hinata." replied the Anbu

With that the Anbu fell to the floor out cold and Tsunade look at the others with a sad look on her face.

"This isn't good . If Zen Aku took Hinata hostage then he must be planning a trap for you Naruto so he can beat you in battle by using Hinata as a bargaining chip in order for you to surrender so he could merge with you. I suggest that you stay here while I send a few squads of Anbu after Zen Aku to rescue Hinata." said Tsunade in a sad voice

"That's not a good idea Kaa-San as if I don't show up then Zen Aku will kill Hinata for sure if he even senses any Anbu going after him. Besides me and the other rangers are more then capable of taking Zen Aku out then any of the ninja here in the village." said Naruto

"Naruto's right we have more experience dealing with Orgs then anyone here in your village. So don't worry about Hinata we will go after Zen Aku and bring Hinata back unharmed. That is a promise." said Cole putting a hand on Tsunade's shoulder to reassure her.

"Alright have it your way. But if you fail to bring down Zen Aku then I will send some Anbu to come after you and rescue Hinata." said Tsunade

"Oh course Lady Tsunade. But we will take down Zen Aku once and for all and bring Hinata back to her family." said Alyssa

"Alright you guys we have a Org to stop and a innocent girl to save. Lets move out." shouted Cole

With that the six wild force rangers quickly ran out of the room to head to the place where Zen Aku was to stop him once and for all and save Hinata. Once they were gone Kushina walk over to Tsunade and look down at her.

"I wouldn't worry about them Tsunade especially Naruto now that he is willing to accept help from the other rangers. I just know they will defeat Zen Aku and bring Hinata back safe and sound." said Kushina in a reassuring voice

"I hope for their sake and Hinata's your right Kushina." said Tsunade

Meanwhile in the forest outside the village Zen Aku was waiting for Naruto to show up to save Hinata who was tied up in some ropes next to him.

"I swear when Naruto Kun comes here to rescue me he will make you pay dearly for ever kidnapping me you freak of nature." shouted Hinata

"Oh you would be wrong my dear girl as I plan on Naruto coming to rescuing you and once he does I will beat him and then me and him will merge as one once again and this world will feel the wrath of Zen Aku." replied Zen Aku laughing

"Zen Aku stop right there." said Naruto's voice

Zen Aku look in the direction of the voice and saw Naruto stop 50 feet in front of him and then saw the rest of the Wild Force rangers appear next to him.

"Well looks like you decided to finally show up Naruto and what a surprise to see you brought the other rangers to help you fight me." said Zen Aku

"Let Hinata go Zen Aku if you wish to live another day." demanded Taylor

"I don't think so yellow ranger as it seems she has feeling for Naruto here and the only way she is going to be set free if you all face me in battle and destroy me as I am going to enjoy tearing everyone of you apart piece by piece." said Zen Aku

"Lets not going to happen Zen Aku. You guys ready?" said Cole

"Were all ready to go Cole." replied Naruto

"Alright then lets do it." said Cole

With that Cole and the others brought out their growl phones and Naruto took out his Lunar Caller and they all press the button in the middle and shouted "Wild Access." and there was a bright flash of color light and when it faded standing where Naruto and the others once were. Were now the power rangers ready to fight.

"Blazing Lion." said Cole

"Noble Tiger." said Alyssa

"Surging Shark." said Max

"Iron Bison." said Danny

"Soaring Eagle." said Taylor

"Howling Wolf." said Naruto

"Guardians of the Earth. Untied We Roar." said Cole

"Power Rangers Wild Force." said all the rangers together

"Give up Zen Aku you have no chance against all six of us." said Naruto

"Well I beg to differ old friend as I am more powerful then ever before and not even all six of you rangers can take me down for good." said Zen Aku pointing his Crescent Blade at the rangers

"Then I guess we will have to prove you wrong then Zen Aku by destroying you once and for all. Lets do it you guys." said Cole

With that all the rangers took out their weapons and charge at Zen Aku who charge at them as well. Zen Aku quickly swipe his crescent blade at Danny and Max only for Taylor and Alyssa to block it with their weapons while Cole and Naruto leap into the air and hit Zen Aku with their weapons and sent him flying backwards and then Max and Danny hit Zen Aku with their weapons followed by Taylor and Alyssa and when they look to see what kind of damage they did to Zen Aku they look in shock to see that Zen Aku was still standing and look unharmed.

"I don't believe it our weapons didn't even scratch him." said Max shock

"Yes they didn't as I told you all before I am to powerful now for even the six of you combine." said Zen Aku laughing

"We will see about that Zen Aku. Animarium Armor." shouted Cole

With that Cole took his belt buckle and held it up in front of him and open it up and he was then engulf in red light and when it faded Cole was now wearing gold armor with wings on the back of him that were attach to a backpack in the image of a falcon.

"Well nice little trick red ranger but it will not make any difference." said Zen Aku looking at Cole

"That is where you would be wrong Zen Aku. Animarium Armor laser blast fire." said Cole

With that a red beam of light came out of the red jewel on Cole's chest and headed straight at Zen Aku and hit him in the chest and sent him to the ground hard in a shower of sparks and smoke. When Zen Aku lookup he saw Cole and the other rangers standing in front of him with their weapons drawn.

"It's time to end this right now Zen Aku. Jungle Blaster power up." said Cole

"Lunar Cue strike mode." said Naruto converting the Lunar Cue into Strike

With that Cole and the other rangers combine their weapons to from the Jungle Blaster while Naruto use the Lunar Cue's Laser Pool to trap Zen Aku in the middle of it and put his animal crystals on the end of it and pointed the Lunar Cue at them. Before Zen Aku could react the rangers launch their weapons special attacks that combine into a huge ball of green energy and hit Zen Aku right in his chest and he went down to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke and then their was a huge explosion. Once it was gone Naruto quickly ran over to Hinata and took off his helmet and look at her.

"Hinata are you alright?" ask Naruto concern as he untied Hinata from the ropes

"Yes thanks to you rescuing me Naruto Kun." replied Hinata blushing

With that said Hinata kiss Naruto right on the lips to his surprise and when she broke away from him Naruto now had a huge blush on his face and he look stun to the other rangers.

"Hinata not to be rude. But why did you just kiss me on my lips for?" ask Naruto still stun

"Because one for rescuing me from that monster and two because I am in love with you." replied Hinata with her face a bright red

"You mean to tell me that you are in love with me?" ask Naruto surprise

"Yes ever since I first laid eyes on you when you came to the academy. But I was to afraid to tell you the truth until now in fear that you wouldn't feel the same way about me." replied Hinata with tears in her eyes

All of a sudden Hinata felt Naruto take her face in his right hand and look at her with his eyes.

"Oh course I feel the same way about you Hinata as you are a beautiful and caring young woman and I know once the others know about my feeling are you they will not mind sharing me with you as I love them all the same way. So I can honestly say that I love you with all my heart." said Naruto

With that Naruto kiss Hinata right on the lips and after a minute he pulled away from her and he saw Hinata blush a deeper shade of red from where he kiss her.

"I hate to spoil your moment you two. But do you think we can head back to the village so we can tell your mothers that we defeated Zen Aku and saved Hinata." said Max getting impatient

"Yeah your right we should head back on tell everyone that Zen Aku is gone for good." said Naruto putting his helmet back on.

"I wouldn't be so fast to judge blue ranger." said Zen Aku's voice

With that the rangers look in the direction of the voice and saw that Zen Aku was still alive and appeared unharmed.

"I don't believe it even our combine powers didn't even destroy him." said Danny

"Yes and now I think it's time for me to turn this battle up a bit." said Zen Aku laughing

With that Zen Aku was covered by black light and when it faded Zen Aku had grown to the size of a Megazord and now was towering over the rangers.

"I think it's time to bring out the zords." said Talyor

"Your right Taylor Let's do it." said Cole

With that the rangers took out their crystal sabers and ppointed them to the sky while Cole took his and put it in the Falcon Summoner and pointed to the sky while Naruto wave his Lunar Cue and a arch of green light appeared heading towards the sky and all the rangers said together "Wild Zords descend ." and the ground beneath their feet started to shake as the Wild Zords appeared heading towards Zen Aku and then the rangers put their crystal sabers together and said "Wild Zords." combine and the first five Wild Zords combine to form the Isis Megazord and jump on the soul bird and then went inside the Isis Megazord while Naruto's Zords combine into the Predazord and Naruto grab Hinata as he disappeared into silver light and then he and Hinata reappeared inside the Predazord's cockpit and Hinata was amaze at the sight of the Predazord's cockpit as Naruto slip the Lunar Cue into the counsel in front of him.

"Alright ready for Battle. PredaZord Awaken." said Naruto

Zen Aku look at the two megazords and smiled.

"Nice . But it will take more then those two megazords you got to take me down." said Zen Aku

"Then how about one more." said Animus as she appeared next to the Isis megazord and Predazord.

"Kos Mos what are you doing here?" ask Naruto confuse

"What does it look like Naruto. I am here to help you and the other rangers take down Zen Aku once and for all." replied Animus

"Well then thanks for showing up Animus as we are going to need any help we can get taking Zen Aku down." said Cole

"Now since that is settled how about we take Zen Aku down once and for all. " said Max

With that the three Megazords charge Zen Aku. Animus and the Isis megazord hit Zen Aku with their right arms only to have Zen Aku grab a hold of them and then hit both megazords with his Crescent Blade sending them backwards. The Predazord tried hitting Zen Aku with it's Alligator staff only to have Zen Aku block it with his crescent blade and then fired two beams of light from his eyes that hit the Predazord right in the chest sending it to the ground hard on it's back. All of the sudden Zen Aku then fired a blast of purple energy from his crescent blade that hit the three megazords and send them to the ground hard on their backs in a shower of sparks and smoke. The rangers look up to see Zen Aku slowly coming towards them.

"Man this isn't good even with three megazords. We still can't bring Zen Aku down." said Taylor

"There must be some way to defeat him." said Max

"I might just know of way Max. Naruto how about using those three new Wild Zords that Princess Shayla gave to you before she went on to the afterlife and combine them with your Predazord." said Cole

"Your right Cole my three new Wild Zords might have what it takes to bring down Zen Aku once and for all by combining them with the Predazord." said Naruto

"Well I suggest you call them now Naruto before Zen Aku decides to destroy us for good." said Danny

"Alright then here goes nothing. Wild Zords descend." said Naruto as he brought out his three new crystal orbs

With that a tune came out from the crystals just as Zen Aku had gotten over to the three megazords and was about to deliver the final blow when all of a sudden three beams of light came out of nowhere and hit Zen Aku right in the chest sending him backwards a couple of yards. The rangers look in the direction of where the blast came from and saw the three new Wild Zords coming towards them. The Phoenix Wild Zord look like the Falcon Wild Zord expect it was a gold color and flames were coming out of the tips of the wings and tail. The Dragon Wild Zord was silver and look like the dragons of western legend and the Cobra Wild Zord was all black with a hood coming out of the head with red markings on it with it's fangs bearing out of it's mouth. Zen Aku got up to see the three Wild Zords .

"Where the hell did those three new Wild Zords come from?" ask Zen Aku shock

"Wouldn't you like to know Zen Aku. But I think it's time for you to be destroyed once and for all. Wild Zords Combine." said Naruto

With that the three Wild Zords started to combine with the Predazord. The Dragon and Phoenix Wild Zord split apart and attach to the Predazord to form armor as the Dragon Wild Zord's head split apart and attach to the Alligator zord's head as armor while both the Dragon and Phoenix Wild Zord's wings combine and attach to the back of the PredaZord and became wings. Finally the Cobra Wild Zord transform into a sword and attach itself to the head of the Hammerhead Shark Wild Zord.

"Alright Super PredaZord Awaken." said Naruto

Zen Aku look at the Super PredaZord and smiled.

"So what if you got new Wild Zord's Naruto. It will not make any difference in this battle as I am more powerful then any Megazord." said Zen Aku

"Well then let me prove you wrong Zen Aku by destroying you once and for all." said Naruto

"Go ahead and try Naruto as you will learn you can't beat me." said Zen Aku

With that Zen Aku charge the Super Megazord as it charge him as well. Zen Aku slash at the Super PredaZord with the Crescent Blade only to have it block by the Cobra Zord and then the Super Predazord hit Zen Aku with it's left arm and sent Zen Aku backwards a couple of feet. Zen Aku then look up to see the Super PredaZord fired a stream of fire from the head of the Alligator that hit him in the chest and sent him to the ground hard.

"Alright time to end this once and for all. Super Blue Moon Wave." shouted Naruto

Zen Aku mange to recover just in time to see a beam of silver and gold come out of the Super PredaZord and come at him at a fast speed and hit him right in the chest as sparks and smoke came out of his body.

"I can't believe this. I have been defeated by three new Wild Zord's." said Zen Aku weakly

With that Zen Aku fell to the ground and there was then a huge explosion. Once the smoke was cleared there wasn't a trace of Zen Aku anywhere to be seen.

"Finally Zen Aku has been defeated for good." said Naruto with a sigh

With that Naruto grab Hinata and leap out of the Super PredaZord and landed on the ground and demorph and eh and Hinata saw Kos Mos and the other rangers running over to him.

"Naruto you did it. Zen Aku has finally been defeated." said Kos Mos as she give Naruto a kiss on the lips

"What did you expect from me Kos Mos. Thanks to my three new Wild Zords Zen Aku is gone for good." said Naruto with a blush.

"While that is good to know as I think it is good we don't have to worry about Zen Aku anymore." said Alyssa

"Yeah with Zen Aku gone we don't have to worry about fighting anymore Orgs ever again." said Danny

"You got that right Danny." said Max giving Danny a high five

"While I wouldn't worry about Zen Aku as he is gone for good now. But we still have to worry about the evil that Zordon told us about that we need to help Naruto defeat and save this world." said Taylor in a serious

"Your right about that Taylor. But I think right now we should go back to the village and celbrate our victory over Zen Aku." said Cole smiling

"I agree with you Cole. I think defeating Zen Aku calls for a celebration and besides I image my parents and the others must be worried about us." said Naruto

With that they all started to head back to the village to tell the others how everything went. Once they got back to the village and told the others about what happen to Zen Aku and that Hinata and Naruto were In love. They decide to celebrate their victory over Zen Aku on the Animarium and once they got there everyone was telling stories about each other and Cole and the other rangers were telling everyone about their battles against Master Org as the Wild Zords were watching over them. As the rangers were telling the others about the battle against Master Org Sasuke was sitting in a corner of the Animarium away from everyone else looking at Naruto with anger in his eyes.

"I can't believe that Naruto has so much power at his control. It should belong to me so I can use it against my brother and kill him. No matter what I do I am still weaker then Naruto is. Maybe it's time that I go to Orochimaru for the power I need as I can tell that this curse mark he gave me is a great power. To bad that Naruto sealed it up. But maybe if I go to Orochimaru then he might be able to unseal it so I can have the power to kill my brother Itachi and avenge my clans death. Yes that is what I will do and no one will stop me from getting the power I seek not even that dobe Naruto." thought Sasuke with anger and hate in his eyes directed at Naruto

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about the appearance of the other rangers In the story and the new Wild Zord's I gave Naruto and the fact that Hinata is now part of his Harem. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and still tune for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Wild Force. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Wild Force is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

It now had been three months since Naruto had defeated Zen Aku with the help of Cole and the other rangers and now Sakura,Runo, Kyuubi, Okami,and Anko were on the Animarium with Cole and the other rangers watching Naruto and Alyssa spar against one another.

"It's hard to believe that it has already been three months now since Zen Aku was defeated ." said Sakura

"I know what you mean Sakura. Naruto has been acting must happier since he and the other rangers defeated him once and for all." said Runo

"Well that is good to know. But I want to know what Orochimaru has plan for Sasuke by giving him that curse mark." said Kyuubi curious

"I don't know the answer to that Kyuubi. But knowing Orochimaru it isn't something very good." said Anko

"Well I just hope that when the time comes Naruto is ready to face Oriochimaru in battle." said Okami worried

"I wouldn't worry about Naruto you four as with all the training he has been doing he is more then ready to face what ever comes his way and of course we will be there to help him out if he needs it." said Taylor

"Your right about that Taylor. But from seeing the way he is sparing with Alyssa he will ended up losing to her since she was train in Martial Arts all her life." said Max smiling

"Well my bet is on Naruto wiping the floor with Alyssa since he is a ninja now." said Sakura

"Well I agree with Max. Alyssa will wipe the floor with Naruto no problem." said Danny

"Well I think it doesn't matter which one of them wins as it is only practice. Besides we all need to work on our skills if we want to face this great evil that Zordon said was coming to this earth." said Cole

With that everyone went back to watching the spar between Naruto and Alyssa with neither one giving the other the advantage. After dodging a few attacks from the other Naruto and Alyssa were now looking at each other with a look that told the other person that they were not ready to give up yet as there faces were covered in sweat.

"So Alyssa ready to admit defeat yet?" ask Naruto smiling

"Not on your life Naruto. I am far from finish." replied Alyssa smiling as well

"Well don't say I didn't ask you." said Naruto

With that Naruto quickly charge at Alyssa with his right fist ready to end their spar only for Alyssa to roll out of the way of Naruto's attack and quickly kick Naruto right in the chest sending him flying back a couple of feet. Naruto quickly recovered and went back on the offensive with a flying kick only to see Alyssa grab his leg in mid air and toss him right over her shoulder and to the ground hard on his back. Naruto look up to see Alyssa standing over him with a grin on her face.

"Looks like you win this time Alyssa." said Naruto as he got back on his feet

"Yeah I did . But you definitely improve more since the last time I saw you back when you were Merrick." said Alyssa

"Thanks that means a lot to me Alyssa." said Naruto shaking her hand

"If you two are done talking. It's about time we ate our lunch." said Max

With that said Naruto and Alyssa head over to where Max and the others were sitting and took a seat on the ground and everyone started to eat their lunch. As they were eating Naruto look up to see Shikamaru coming over to them.

"Shikamaru what bring you up here to the Animarium?" ask Sakura curious

"I came here to get Naruto as Lady Tsunade needs him for a mission that I will be leading." replied Shikamaru

"What kind of mission is it that you need Naruto to go with you?" ask Runo

"I am afraid I can't say as I can only tell Naruto what it is about once I gathered up the other members of the team that I will lead on this mission. But I can say I wouldn't be here to get Naruto if it wasn't something important." replied Shikamaru

"Well if this mission is so important then I guess I better go with you Shikamaru and find out what it is all about." said Naruto getting up

"Naruto are you sure it is wise to go with Shikamru as this mission could be dangerous." said Runo

"I am very sure about it Runo. But I promise I will come back as soon as I can." replied Naruto smiling

With that said Naruto and Shikamaru headed out to gather up the rest of the team that they needed for the mission. After a hour Naruto standing in front of the gates of the village with Kiba, Neji, and Choji and they were all looking at Shikamaru who was standing in front of them.

"Alright can anyone tell me what we are all doing here?" ask Kiba confuse

"Yeah that is what I would like to know as well." said Neji

"So Shikamaru care to tells us why you call all of us here for?" ask Choji to his friend

"Well since we are all here now. I guess I will tell you what are mission is about." replied Shikamaru

"Well care to tell us what are is mission is?" ask Kiba annoyed

"Of course you see are mission is to receive Sasuke Uchiha who has left the village to go to Orochimaru for power." replied Shikamru

"So how come we are being assign this mission since it should go to the Anbu?" ask Neji

"Because of the fact that Lady Tsunade couldn't spare any ninja and we are all that is left to go after Sasuke. I will not lie to you four . This mission will be dangerous as Sasuke will not be traveling alone and we will need every advantage we can get in ordered to get him back." replied Shikamaru

"Well if Sasuke needs us then I am in as we don't know what Orochimaru has plan for him once he gets to the sound village." said Naruto

"I agree with Naruto if one of our ninja is in trouble then it is our duty to bring him back no matter the risk." said Choji

"Well I am glad to here that from you all. Now that we know what our mission is and we have everything we need. We should head out right now before Sasuke leaves the borders of the Land of Fire." said Shikamaru

with that they started to head out when all of a sudden Naruto turn around and saw Sakura running over to him and the others calling out his name.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" ask Naruto looking at Sakura

"What does it look like I am doing. I decided to join you and the others in brining back Sasuke since Lady Tsunade told me what happen and I figured you might need my help." replied Sakura

"I am afraid I can't allow you to join us on this mission Sakura." said Shikamaru

"Why not? I could be a big help." ask Sakura confuse

"Because you will only slow us down since you know Sasuke very well and besides I don't want Naruto to protect you on this mission as time is important on this mission." replied Shikamaru

"I have to agree with Shikamaru I don't want to worry about your safety Sakura as you mean the world to me. But you have my word I will bring Sasuke back to the village if it is the last thing I do Believe it." said Naruto smiling

"That is a big promise to make Naruto. Are you sure you can keep it." said Kiba

"Of course I can Kiba as I never break a promise." replied Naruto

"Well in that case. I think it's time we head out before we lose Sasuke's trail." said Shikamaru

With that said they headed out of the village leaving Sakura standing alone watching them head out into the forest.

"Good Luck on this mission Naruto as I have the feeling you are going to be needing it." said Sakura

Meanwhile Orochimaru's most powerful ninja the sound four were heading back to the sound village carrying a coffin that had Sasuke contain in it.

"So Tayuya do you mind if you carry this brat for a while?" ask Jirobo

"Why should I carry the Uchiha Brat ? Your strong enough and big enough to carry him all the way back to the sound village." replied Tayuya

"Tayuya has a point your the biggest one out of all of us so your perfect to carry the brat until we get to Lord Orochimaru." said Kidomaru

"Your calling me fat?" demanded Jirobo angry

"Yes I am if you think that is what I am trying to say to you." replied Kidomaru

"What about I kill you right here and now if you ever say anything like that again." said Jirobo angry

"I like to see you try that you fat pig." said Kidomaru

"If you two want to fight then wait until we get back to the sound village and deliver the Uchiha kid to Lord Orochimaru." said Sakon

"But what about the Leaf Village they probably will try to send some of their ninja to come receive their precious Uchiha back from us." said Tayuya worried

"Well if they do then will just get rid of them for good and continue on our way to Lord Orochimaru." said Sakon

With that they continued on their way when all of a sudden from out of nowhere a giant ball of energy came out from the trees and struck all of them sending them flying down to the ground hard.. When they look up they saw Shikamaru and the others standing 30 feet away from them with Naruto holding the Sword of Darkness and the Red Qusar Saber with the blades cross pointed at them.

"Who are you guys?" demanded Kidomaru

"We are ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village and we have come to bring back Sasuke Uchiha to the village." replied Shikamru

"So we suggest you four just hand Sasuke over to us as we don't want to harm any of you especially such a beautiful young lady that is with you." added Naruto with made Tayuya blush a bright red from Naruto calling her beautiful

"I don't think so you punks. Were bringing Sasuke to Lord Orochimaru like we were ordered to. Jirobo care to get rid of our little problem?" said Sakon looking at Jirobo

"It will be my pleasure to take care of these five." said Jirobo smiling

With that quickly went through a series of handsigns and brought his hands to the ground and said "Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness ." and all of a sudden the four genin were consume by a giant dome of earth and once that was done Jirobo went over to the dome and place both his hands on it and started to suck chakra out of the dome. Meanwhile inside the dome Naruto and the others were trying the hardest to break through the dome of earth that Jriobo had created without any success and all of them started to feel their bodies starting to feel weak.

"I can't believe this we tried breaking through this stupid barrier with our jutsu and it doesn't have any effect on it and I am starting to feel weak like my chakra is being suck out of my body." said Kiba angry

"That's because this isn't any barrier it is meant to trap us and suck the very chakra out of our bodies until we die. But there must be a way out of here." said Shikamaru

"While I know of a way but it is kinda of dangerous." said Naruto

"If you know of way of breaking out of here then I prefer taking that chance and end up dead then having my chakra slowly being drain from my body and die slowly." said Neji

"I agree with Neji any chance of getting out of here is better then none. So I say go for it Naruto." said Choji

"Thanks a lot for saying that you two. So I suggest you all stand back as far as possible as I need all the room I can get." said Naruto

With that everyone went to the other side of the dome to give Naruto the room he needed to carry out his plan. Once they got to the other side Naruto bit his thumb and wipe some blood on a scroll he had and with a cloud of smoke Naruto had the Falcon Talons on his arms. Naruto then started to gather chakra into the Falcon Talons and they glowed blue. Naruto then charge the wall of the dome with the Falcon Talons and once they hit the wall there was a loud explosion and a cloud of dust and when it cleared there was now a huge hole in the wall and everyone quickly went out the hole in the wall that Naruto had made. Meanwhile Jirobo had felt the explosion and wonder what had happen. When he look in the direction of where the explosion came from he saw Naruto and the others outside the dome looking at him.

"How the hell did you five punks escape my jutsu?" demanded Jirobo

"Simple I use my Falcon Talons infuse with my Charka and went for the weakest part of your little dome and made a hole which allowed us to escape." replied Naruto smiling

"Well in that case I should just kill you all right now and join the rest of my team who are on their way to Lord Orochimaru." said Jirobo

"While in that case then I will defeat you myself." said Choji

"Choji you can't beat this guy on your own." said Kiba

"I have to as we don't have any other choice. If we all fight him then the others will get away with Sasuke.

At least this way you four will have them outnumbered." replied Choji

"I hate to admit it Choji. But your right. But just be careful." said Shikamaru

"Of course I will be Shikamaru. Now just go and I will rejoin you while I can." said Choji smiling

With that the Shikamaru and the others left the area to go after the rest of the sound four leaving Choji to fight Jirobo by himself. After 15 minutes of leaping from tree to tree. Naruto and the others had finally caught up to the rest of the sound four who they saw were resting guarding the coffin Sasuke was in. Shikamaru told them they had a better chance of catching them off guard if they launch a surprise attack on them and told them his plan. Before they could get into position to launch their attack they suddenly were thrown into the air into the trees and saw they were caught in what look like spider webbing and saw Kidomaru and the rest of the sound four looking a them.

"While looks like you four fell into my trap." said Kidomaru smiling

"Let us go you jerk before something bad happens to you." said Kiba

"How do you expect to do that when you four are tied up. Tayuya Sakon you two go on ahead while I take care of these four myself." said Kidomaru

"Fine but you better get rid of them fast unlike Jirobo failed to do." said Sakon

"Of course Sakon. I will make it fast and painful for them." replied Kidomaru

With that Sakon and Tayuya took off leaving Kidomaru take care of the four genin.

"Now who wants to be the first one to die?" ask Kidomaru laughing

"How about you." said Neji

Before Kidomaru could figured out what Neji meant by that he look in shock as Neji quickly cut the webbing that was holding him and quickly freed the others as well.

"How the hell did you cut my webbing brat when it is impossible to do so?" demanded Kidomaru angry

"I simply use my gentle fist to cut your webbing at the weakest point and escape and free my friends. Now that I have explain that. I think it's time for me to kill you." replied Neji

"Go ahead and try kid. I will kill you and your friends no problem." said Kidomaru

"Neji are you sure you can take care of this guy yourself?" ask Naruto concern

"I don't know. But I have to do it alone as the other two are getting away with Sasuke. So just go on without me as I will be fine." replied Neji

"Well then good luck and just be careful with this creep." said Kiba

"Oh course I will." said Neji with a weak smile

With that Naruto and the others went off after Tayuya and Sakon leaving Neji alone to fight Kidomaru. Meanwhile Sakon and Tayuya were continuing on their way to the sound village with Tayuya carrying Sasuke when of a sudden from out of nowhere they were attack by Naruto,Shikamru,and Kiba who pounce on Tayuya and took the coffin that Sasuke was in away from her.

"Alright you two we got Sasuke back. Now lets head back to the village fast before those two come after us." said Shikamaru

With that the three of them started to head back to the village as fast as they could. After only running for 5 minutes straight they were attack by Sakon and Tayuya who had mange to catch up to them and Kiba lost his grasp on the coffin containing Sasuke and Sakon grab it and toss it to Tayuya who caught it in her hands.

"Give that back you jerks." shouted Kiba

"I think not kid and since you and your friends are trouble for us. I think I will kill myself." said Sakon smiling

With that Sakon charge at Kiba and hit in the face with his fist sending Kiba to the ground with Sakon following him.

"Shikamaru we got to help Kiba that guy is to powerful for him to face alone." said Naruto worried

"I know Naruto which is why I am going to help him while you get Sasuke back from that female ninja. Is that understood." said Shikamaru

"Understood Shikamaru." replied Naruto

With that Shikamaru jump off the branch to go help Kiba. Once he was gone Naruto look at Tayuya who appeared ready to fight.

"Alright I am going to ask you this once. Hand over Sasuke before I have to hurt you as I don't really want to hurt a pretty girl like you if I had to." demanded Naruto

"Never because Lord Orochimaru ordered us bring Sasuke to him no matter what and I am not about to fail him now." replied Tayuya

"Fine but before I go through with my threat. I want to know why a nice girl like you is serving a evil person like Orochimaru when I can tell from your eyes you know what you are doing is wrong and you don't really want to fight me?" ask Naruto

"If you must know it is because Orochimaru took me in when no one else would and train me to become a ninja so I feel I have no choice but to follow his orders or face his wrath." replied Tayuya in a sad tone

"If you are afraid of Orochimaru. Then you have nothing to fear as I promise you if you hand Sasuke over and come back to the village with me then I will make sure nothing bad happens to you." said Naruto

"How can you make a promise like that when you don't know what Orochimaru is capable of?" ask Tayuya

"Because I have face people more evil then him before and I have come out on top and you have my word as a Shinobi I will protect you with my life from Orochimaru even if I die. So how about you hand Sasuke over and come back to the village with me and I will make sure nothing bad happens to you?" replied Naruto as he started to walk over to her with his hand out.

Before Naruto could get any nearer to Tayuya he was hit by a fist that hit him right in the chest and sent him into the tree trunk. When Naruto look up he saw a man with white hair and gray eyes with two black dots on his head dress in the same clothes as Tayuya and he didn't look to happy.

"Kimimaro what are you doing here?" ask Tayuya shock and a little scared

"What does it look like to you Tayuya. I am here to make sure that Lord Orochimaru's vessel is delivered since it appears that you and the others couldn't do it for him. Now take care of this little genin while I take the Uchiha to Lord Orochimaru and when you are done come join me or else I will kill you right here. Is that understood?" replied Kimimaro

"I understand you Kimimaro it will be done." replied Tayuya bowing

"Good now if you excuse me I will take the Uchiha and be on my way." said Kimimaro

With that Kimimaro pick up the coffin with Sasuke in it and took off leaving Tayuya to finish off Naruto.

"I am very sorry I have to kill you but I have my orders and I can't disobey them." said Tayuya sadly looking Naruto in the face

"I know you are. But you know as well as I do when you are done with me Kimimaro will just kill you as I saw it in his eyes." said Naruto

"And how would you know he would do that?" ask Tayua surprise

"Because Orochimaru had plan on killing Kin when she failed her mission and help us out. But thanks to me protecting her. She is safe and sound and Orochimaru can't touch her as he can't do to you if you help me get Sasuke back." replied Naruto

"How can I be sure if I help you get Sasuke Uchiha back that you will protect me from Orochimaru?" ask Tayuya curious

"Because I am a ninja of the Hidden Leaf and I swear to protect all those who need help no matter what as that is my ninja way. So if you help me then I will make sure you are well protected from Orochimaru." replied Naruto smiling

"Fine I will help you get your friend back. But if you fail to keep your promise to protect me from Orochimaru then you will pay for making me betray him." said Tayuya helping Naruto to his feet

"You have my word Tayuya no harm will come to you. Now lets go after your friend Kimimaro and along the way I want you to tell me what Orochimaru has plan for Sasuke." replied Naruto

With that the two of them took off right after Kimimaro. Meanwhile in a clearing Kimimaro had stop to rest before continuing his journey to the sound village when all of a sudden he saw Naruto and Tayuya come out of the trees and stop a couple of feet in front of him.

"While looks like you fail to follow my orders to kill this genin Tayuya and he mange to make you a traitor to Lord Orochimaru. While I guess that means I will have to kill you after all." said Kimimaro

"That's not going to happen Kimimaro. Tayuya is under my protection and I will not let you anywhere near her as long as I live. So just give up and hand Sasuke over before I have to kill you as I know what Orochimaru plans are for Sasuke now thanks to Tayuya." said Naruto

"I think not you punk as I will not let you take Lord Orochimaru's vessel away from me." said Kimimaro

"Fine then have it your way. I will take Sasuke back by force." said Naruto

With that Naruto prepared to attack Kimimaro when all of a sudden the coffin that contain Sasuke started to shake very violently and chakra started to leak out . After a few seconds the shaking stop the coffin broke apart as a cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared standing in front of everyone was Sasuke with his back to Naruto laughing.

"Sasuke what is the matter with you?" ask Naruto worried

Before Naruto could get near Sasuke. Sasuke took off into the trees them alone. Naruto decided to ran after Sasuke only to be block by Kimimaro with one of his bones in his hands as a weapon pointed at Naruto.

"Where do you think you are going you punk? You still have to face me." said Kimimaro as he slash at Naruto with his bone weapon only to have Naruto dodge it.

"Man I have to defeat this guy fast if I want to catch up to Sasuke. But something tells me he is more powerful then he looks." thought Naruto worried

Naruto look up to see Kimimaro prepare to attack him again with his weapon. When all of a sudden from out of nowhere Naruto saw a leg come out of thin air and strike Kimimaro right in the chest sending him flying backwards a couple of feet. When Naruto look up he saw Lee standing in front of him.

"Lee what are you doing here ?" ask Naruto surprise

"What does it look like Naruto I am here to help. Now go after Sasuke while I take care of this jerk." replied Lee

"Are you sure about that Lee. As you might still be weak from your fight from Gaara in the Chunin exams." said Naruto worried

"I am fine Naruto. Now stop worrying about me and go after Sasuke before he gets away." said Lee

"He is right Naruto if we don't hurry Sasuke will be with Orochimaru before we can go after him." said Tayuya

"Your right you two. We don't have time to waste. Wild Access." said Naruto as he morph into the Lunar Wolf Ranger

Once that was done Naruto then took out the Wolf Animal Crystal and threw it to the ground and there was a bright flash of light and when it faded standing in front of Naruto was his Savage Cycle. Naruto then hop on the cycle and look at Tayuya.

"You think you are ready to go after Sasuke with me Tayuya?" ask Naruto

"Yes but are you sure that thing of yours is safe?" replied Tayuya concern

"Of course it is. Besides this is the fastest way to catch up to Sasuke." said Naruto

With that said Tayuya hop on the Savage Cycle and held on tight to Naruto as they took off after Sasuke. After 15 minutes they caught up to Sasuke and saw him go into a dark cave which they enter as well and finally came out to a clearing with a waterfall with two statues one on each side of the waterfall and Naruto saw Sasuke leap up to the top of one statue.

"Tayuya I want you to stay here while I go after Sasuke is that understood?" said Naruto

"Understood Naruto. But be careful as Sasuke might not be the same person you remembered." replied Tayuya

"I will be careful Tayuya." said Naruto

With that Naruto left Tayuya on his Savage Cycle and went after Sasuke by leaping on top of the other statues head and look at Sasuke who look at him and Naruto saw the curse mark was starting to take over.

"Hey Sasuke how about you stop running and come back to the village with me so we can get some ramen together." said Naruto

"Go back to that village of losers with you Dobe Everyone there will just hold me back from getting the power I need to kill my brother." said Sasuke in a cold voice

"That's the curse mark talking Sasuke. You don't really mean that." said Naruto getting nervous

"I do mean it Dobe and you know what makes me really angry is the fact you got so much power that should belong to me. But I plan on changing that by killing you here and now since you were like a brother to me and by killing you then I will get the power I need to kill my brother." replied Sasuke in a angry tone

"So that is the way you want to do this Sasuke. If I have to break every bone in your body to bring you back to the village then so be it." said Naruto taking out the Lunar Cue in Saber mode and pointed it at Sasuke

"Well looks like you have some fighting spirit Naruto. But that will not help you defeat me." said Sasuke

"We will see about that Sasuke." replied Naruto

"Then go ahead and prove it Dobe." said Sasuke

With that said they both charge at each other. Naruto slash at Sasuke with the Lunar Cue with Sasuke avoided by jumping out of the way and kick Naruto in the back with one of his legs sending Naruto flying towards the cliff wall only for Naruto to send both his legs on the cliff wall and leap right off towards Sasuke and converted the Lunar Cue into Sniper Mode and fired a few laser blast that Sasuke and sent him to the bottom of the waterfall and landing on the water below. Naruto then landed on the water in front of Sauke and pointed the Lunar Cue at him.

"Give it up Sasuke just come back to the village with me and we can have Kaa-San look at that curse mark of yours so she can try to get rid of it for good." said Naruto

"Never Naruto as I have only begun to unlock the true power of this curse mark. Let me show you it's true power." replied Sasuke

With that Sasuke was covered by black chakra and his skin turn gray and his eyes turn yellow and he sprouted a pair of black wings. Once the transformation was complete Sasuke look at Naruto and smiled.

"Now lets see how well you fare against my curse mark at it's second stage." said Sasuke

With that Sasuke charge right at Naruto who barely mange to avoided his attack in the nick of time. Naruto then tried to fire a few more laser blast from the Lunar Cue only for Sasuke to avoided each and everyone of them. Sasuke then powered up a Chidori and hit Naruto right in the chest with it sending Naruto flying backwards a couple of feet hitting the water hard but not going under the surface. Naruto then look at Sasuke.

"Man this isn't good. Thanks to his new form Sasuke is to powerful for even me. I have only one chance to defeat him now. I just hope it works before it is to late for me." thought Naruto worried

"What's the matter Dobe ready to give up and face your fate?" ask Sasuke laughing

"Not on your life Sasuke. As I promise Sakura I would bring you back and I never break a promise to someone I love and it is you who will be defeated." replied Naruto in a angry voice

"How do you plan on doing that?" ask Sasuke curious

"Simple by drawing on the full power of Zen Aku that I have with in me to beat you and bring you back to the village." replied Naruto

With that Naruto started to draw on the power of Zen Aku and was covered in a unearthly blow glow that surrounded his body and Sasuke saw in his right glove hand was a newly form Rasengan.

"So that is what you plan on doing Naruto using all your power and your ultimate attack to beat me. While I don't think so as I will use my own attack against you." said Sasuke as he powered up a Chidroi

Sasuke then look at Naruto and said "Now lets see which one of our attacks is stronger."

"Yes lets see which one is stronger your Chidori or my Rasengan." said Naruto

With that both of them charge at each other with their attacks. When they contacted their was a huge explosion of Chakra and a cloud of smoke. When it finally cleared Naruto was laying on the surface of the water demorph and weak with Sasuke standing over him weak as well but still standing and he was looking down at Naruto.

"Looks like you lost this fight Naruto. But you put up a good fight for that I will kill you quickly." said Sasuke powering up another Chidori ready to kill Naruto once and for all.

Before Sasuke could deliver the final blow a streak of yellow came out of nowhere and sent Sasuke flying into the cliff and when Naruto look up standing in front of him was the Yellow Galaxy Ranger in her power up mode with her Quasar Saber pointing at Sasuke.

"Looks like I arrive just in the nick of time." said the yellow ranger

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Sasuke getting to his feet

"The names Maya Baliton Naruto's twin sister." replied Maya

"You got to be kidding me. There's no way you can be related to that dobe." said Sasuke

"Yes I am and if you know what is good for you. You leave now well you still can before something happens to you." said Maya

With that Maya's Quasar Saber glowed yellow and Maya fired a laser blast from it that hit near Sasuke's feet to get her point across.

"Fine have it your way. I will leave for now. But I will be back and kill Naruto in ordered to get the power that I need to kill my brother and that is I promise I attain to keep." said Sasuke

With that Sasuke left the area. Once he was gone Maya demorph and look down at Naruto.

"Looks like you can't stop getting into trouble when I am not around right bro." said Maya

"What are you doing here Maya when I thought you were killed by Master Org 3,000 years ago?" ask Naruto in a weak voice

"I will explain everything later. But right now you need medical attention badly." replied Maya

At that moment Naruto and Maya look up to see Tayuya running over to them with a concern look on her face.

"Naruto are you alright and who are you miss?" ask Tayuya

"My name is Maya and Naruto isn't alright he needs medical right away. So if you don't mind do you think you can help me carry him back to the village so we can get him to the hospital before it is to late and I will explain everything later once he feels better." replied Maya

"Alright if Naruto is injured then I will help you carry him back to the village." said Tayuya

With that Maya and Tayuya pick Naruto up who was now out cold and started to head back to the village as fast as they could carrying Naruto with one arm over their shoulders. Once they got to the Village and the guards saw Naruto they quickly help Maya and Tayuya bring him to the hospital where Lady Tsunade was with the rest of the members of the team sent to bring Sasuke back. Once they got there Naruto was quickly taken away by Lady Tsunade and the nurses to the emergency room to give Naruto the medical care he needed. After two hours it turn out Naruto didn't have any life threaten injures thanks to Lady Tsunade and he was now resting in bed asleep. Meanwhile Sakura and the others had come to the hospital after hearing what happen to Naruto and the others as they were worried and made their way to the room Naruto was resting in and when they got there they saw Tsunade and Kushina in the room next to Naruto whose arms were bandage and who was now up and alert.

"Naruto are you alright?" ask Sakura concern

"Yeah I am. But I am sorry to say I failed to keep my promise to you to bring Sasuke back. But I still attain to keep it no matter what." replied Naruto sadly

"I don't care about that Naruto. Me and the others were just worried sick about you when we heard you had been injured like the others." said Sakura

"Yeah you had everyone of us worried sick. So who brought you back top the village?" ask Rose

"That would be us who brought Naruto back to the village." replied Tayuya voice

Everyone turn to see Tayuya and Maya who was dress in a yellow shirt and blue jeans walk into the room.

"Who are you two?" ask Princess Yuki curious

"My name happens to be Maya Baliton Naruto's twin sister and this here is Tayuya who Naruto mange to convince to help him try to get Sasuke back." replied Maya

"You mean to tell us you happen to be Naruto's twin sister. But how?" ask Runo confuse

"Because she happen to be my twin sister when I was Merrick and I would like to know how she got here and how she survive when I thought Master Org killed her 3,000 years ago." replied Naruto

"Yeah I would like to know that as well." said Kos Mos

"If you must know how I been alive all this time. When Master Org capture me he sent me through a time portal to the planet Mirinori where I was raise by the people of that planet and ended up being chosen as a power ranger when I pulled my Quasar Saber out of the rock that it was in. And as how I got here you can thank Zorden for that as he thought you guys might need my help. So he sent me and the Galactabeastes as well not to mention he allowed me access to my Lights of Orion Armor since he felt I might need it." replied Maya

"Well then it I a honor to finally met you Maya. The names Cole Red Wild Force Ranger and these people next to me are Max,Danny,Taylor,and Alyssa the rest of the Wild Force Rangers." said Cole smiling

"Yeah it is great to meet you as we could use all the help we can get." said Alyssa

"Well the honor is all mine to met you as well." said Maya shaking Alyssa hand

"Well I hate to break up this little party. But what are we going to do about Sasuke now that he is with Orochimaru?" ask Kuernai worried

"There's nothing we can do right now. But by telling how long the fight lasted between Naruto and Sasuke there wasn't enough time to get him to Orochimaru as I have the feeling Lord Orochimaru was to weak to wait and had to transfer his soul into a new host which gave us about three years to find a way to rescue Sasuke before Lord Orochimaru can use the body transfer jutsu again." replied Tayuya

"Yeah so that gives me about three years to train to become strong enough to beat Sasuke and bring him back to the village." said Naruto

"I don't think that will work." said Kushina

"What do you mean by that mom?" ask Naruto confuse

"What she means Naruto is that we taught you everything we know about jutsu and there isn't really anyone to train you to become stronger even if you were to be train by that pervert that I call a teammate Jiraiya as we taught you everything he know." replied Tsunade sadly

"So you mean to tell us there is no way for Naruto to become stronger?" ask Akiza

"I wouldn't say that my dear Akiza." said a voice

As soon as that said there was a bright flash of white light and forcing everyone in the room to cover their eyes and when it faded standing in the room was Zordon standing in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" ask Tsunami confuse

"He happens to be Zordon of Eltar the person who sent us all here." said Danny

"Yes and I have come to offer Naruto a chance to train to become strong enough to defeat Sasuke and bring him back to the village." said Zordon

"How is that Zordon?" ask Naruto confuse

"By sending you back to our world to train for the next three years that in the end will gave you the power to take on Sasuke and defeat him once and for all even with the power he now possess and keep your promise to the people you love to return him to the village." replied Zordon

"You mean to tells us you want Naruto to be sent back to the world he use to belong to to train for the next three years just so he can become strong enough to beat Sasuke?" ask Okami shock

"Yes that is what mean Okami." replied Zordon

"Then there is no way we are going to let you send him back for the next three years while we stay here and worry about his well being." shouted Kyuubi

" I hate to disagree with you Kyuubi. But if this is the only chance I have to become strong enough to get Sasuke back then I am willing to take it." said Naruto

"Are you sure that is what you want to do Naruto? There might be another way for you to become stronger without leaving us for three years." ask Rin

"Yes I do Rin. Besides what other choice have we got. Kaa- San and mom told me there was no amount of training that would make me stronger. So I will return to the world where I was Merrick if it means I get the power I need to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru's grasp." replied Naruto

"If that is what you want Naruto then we are all behind you all the way. Besides you will only be gone for the next three years so you will still come back." said Kagura

"Thanks for saying that Kagura it means a lot to me. So when will I be leaving on my journey Zordon?" ask Naruto looking at Zordon

"You will be leaving two weeks from now as you need time to heal and do everything you need to do in ordered to get prepared for your journey. Once you got everything in ordered I will open a portal back to our world about a mile into the forest as we don't want the villagers to think something is going on that could harm this village. Until then get some rest and heal your wounds for the long journey ahead of you." replied Zordon

With that Zordon disappeared into a bright flash of light leaving Naruto alone with the people he cared about to rest and get ready for his journey ahead of him. Two weeks later Naruto was now fully healed and standing outside the gates to the village with his precious people including his now new girlfriend

Tayuya standing in front of him to see him off.

"Are you sure you got everything you need for your journey Naruto?" ask Anko

"Yes I do Aunt Anko as I told you for the tenth time already." replied Naruto

"She is just making sure you are all set Naruto as she and the rest of us are worried about saying good bye to you for the next three years." said Tsunade

"I know that Kaa- San." said Naruto

"Good to hear Naruto. Now are you sure you are going to be alright by yourself for the next three years?" ask Kushina

"Yes I am sure mom. Besides I did survive over 3,000 years stuck as Zen Aku. I will be just fine by myself." replied Naruto

"Good because if anything were to happen to you your parents would take their anger out on me." said Kakashi

"I know they would do that Kakashi Sensei. Now I better get going as I don't want to make Zordon wait for me." said Naruto

"Well before you go Naruto I have something to gave you." said Tayuya

"What would that be Tayuya ?" ask Naruto

Before Naruto knew what happen Tayuya grab Naruto's shirt and planted a kiss right on his lips. Once she pulled herself away the others saw Naruto had a huge blush on his face from Tayuya kissing him.

"You better hurry on back as fast as you can Naruto before I come after you." said Tayuya

"Yeah you better because I will go after you as well if you make us wait more then three years for your return." said Kin

"You have my word you two that I will come back in three years stronger then ever before. Now I better be on my way before I miss the portal that Zordon made for me." said Naruto

With that Naruto said his final good byes to everyone and headed out into the forest to where the portal was waiting for him. After walking for half an hour Naruto could see the portal leading back to the ranger world a couple of yards ahead of him and started to pick up his pace when of a sudden a felt a breeze of wind blow in his face making him stop in his tracks and he felt someone was behind him.

"Where do you think you are going?" ask a familiar voice

"I am going back to the world where I use to belong to so I can get strong enough to rescue my friend Sasuke from Orochimaru. Why do you ask Zen Aku?" replied Naruto as he turn around and saw Zen Aku looking at him lending against a tree trunk

"Because I felt you might need some company on your journey old friend. Besides your not the only lone wolf that is looking for redemption for what he did in the past." replied Zen Aku

"You know if you care to join me then you are more then welcome. Just don't expect me to stop for anything along away understood?" said Naruto

"I understand. Now lead the way old friend." said Zen Aku waving his hand

With that Naruto started to head towards the portal once again with Zen Aku following him. Once both of them went through the portal it close behind them. Meanwhile far away inside a cave the members of the criminal group called the Akatsuki were planing their next move.

"So now that we know that the Kyuubi is free Pein. What is keeping us from going after it?" ask Zetsu curious

"Simple it is because we can't attack the Hidden Leaf Village yet until we get stronger." replied Pein

"Pein is right Zetsu the Hidden Leaf Village is to strong for us to launch a direct attack yet." said Itachi

"Speak for yourself Itachi Orochimaru has your brother now." said Kisame

"Yeah what do you plan on doing about it?" ask Sasori

"I plan on doing nothing as Sasuke chose to go to Orochimaru himself." replied Itachi

"That is good and all but I agree with Zetsu we would have a good chance of capturing the Kyuubi now since the Leaf Village is still rebuilding themselves after Orochimaru's attack." said Hidian

"That is not a good idea as Pein pointed out to us." replied Konan

"If that is the case then when would be a good time to attack them?" ask Deidara curious

"Three years from now would be a good time to attack the village." replied Pein

"Why three years?" demanded Kazuku

"Because that would gave us the time to plan and prepare everything we need in ordered to attack the Hidden Leaf Village head on. Do you have a problem with our leaders plan?" said Konan

"No we have nothing against it Konan." said Hidian

"Good now if that is all this meeting is finish for now." said Pein

With that the members of the Aktsuki left the room. After they left the meeting room Pein and Konan came to a secret door and went inside a dimly lit room.

"So how did everything go?" ask a evil voice

"Everything went as you plan masters." said Pein bowing down as did Konan

With that five figures emerge from the dark area of the room that were covered head to toe in black armor each trim a different color Red,Black,Blue,Yellow,and Pink.

"That is very good to hear Pein. Do the others suspect anything?" said the red one

"No the other members don't expect anything else but what we told them Lord Psycho Red." replied Konan

"Good because until our plan is put into place then we can't let the others know what we plan on doing." said Psycho Black

"Yes it would be bad for our plans to use the power of the Tail Beast to take over not only the earth but the galaxy as well." said Psycho Blue

"Yes it would be ashame if the others found out. My lords." said Pein

"Well thanks to you two we don't have to worry about that. You both have proven to us to be loyal servants ever since we came to this earth and killed Madara Uchiha in ordered to take over the Akatsuki and for that when we take over this galaxy using the power of the nine Tailed Beast then you two will be allowed to rule the earth as a reward for your loyal serve to us." said Psycho Red

"Thank you Lord Psycho Red ." said Konan

"Your welcome now I think you two should return to your quarters until the next time we needed you." said Psycho Red

With that Pein and Konan left the room leaving the five Psycho rangers alone.

"I hate to break up the good news Psycho Red. But what are we going to do about this new team of rangers that are protecting the village?" ask Psycho Pink

"Yes they could cause a problem for our plans of taking over this universe if they find out about us." added Psycho Yellow

"For now we don't do nothing but watch this new team of rangers so we can learn all we can about them so we can use whatever weaknesses they have against them. Besides they don't know about us being alive even Zordon himself doesn't know we survive." replied Psycho Red

"Your right Psycho Red no one but Pein and Konan knows about us. Which gives us the element of surprise." said Psycho Black

"Yes and when we attack the Hidden Leaf Village they will be unable to stop us no matter what." said Psycho Blue laughing

"Yes you are both correct my fellow Psycho Rangers. And once we destroy them and the Leaf Village. We can capture the Kyuubi and use it's power along with the other Tail Beast we have already capture to take over this weak planet and the galaxy and there's nothing anyone can do to stop us. Very soon this world will feel the wrath of the Psycho Rangers." said Psycho Red laughing

With that the Psycho Rangers went to put their plan together so they be ready to attack the Hidden Leaf Village in three years.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about the appearance of the Psycho Rangers at the end and the Appearance of Maya as well and the fact that she is Naruto's twin sister. AS always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter for Naruto's return from his three years of training along with some special guests.


	10. Chapter 10

Stranded Disclaimer:  
I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Wild Force. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Wild Force is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Three Years Later

Inside the forest a mile outside the Hidden Leaf Village a Blue Portal suddenly appeared out of thin air and six people step out of it as it suddenly close and disappeared. The first three people were three teenage girls two of them were about 15 years of age with the first one having dark skin with long dark pink hair and gold cat like eyes with cat ears and a tail while the other girl had long black hair with yellow eyes slitted like a snake with face that look like Sasuke's mother's only younger. The third girl was about 18 years old with long pink hair and blue eyes. The other three people were all guys. The first two were in their late twenties with the first one having long brown hair with streaks of blond pulled into a ponytail with brown eyes dress in a red shirt gray jacket and gray pants. The other man had short dark brown hair spike up with brown eyes with a patch of hair under his chin dress in a black shirt with a blue long sleeve shirt over it and blue jeans. The third guy was about 15 years old with blond hair and eyes that were a golden orange color that look like a cross between a wolf and tiger's eyes with whisker marks on his face and he was dress in a silver Ninjetti uniform with a gold medallion with a picture of the wolf on it.

"So this is the world you told us all about Naruto Kun." said the girl with the cat ears

"Yes it is Pink. It's been about three years now in this world since I left to train to become stronger." replied Naruto

"Well I am curious to see what this village you told us about is like Naruto Kun." said the girl with the snake like eyes

"You will have to just wait until we get there to find out Mikoto as will Kurumi." said Naruto

"I guess your right Naruto Kun. We can't wait to meet your other girlfriends you told us about as well." said Kurumi

"Well you three shouldn't worry about them. I am sure you three will get along with all of them once you get to know each other. I am just concern about Zordon told us about the Psycho Rangers being alive in this world and what they plan on doing with the power of the Tailed Beast which is why Tommy and Andros decide to come with us." said Naruto worried

"You shouldn't worry to much right now Naruto as we just got here and besides with me and Andors here to help you and the other rangers out against the Akatsuki and Psycho Rangers we will save this earth no problem. Besides I remember when you took on Mesegog by yourself once and beat him thanks to power of the White Dino Gem that bonded with you not to mention every other ranger team you help out since up to this point." said Tommy

"Tommy's right Naruto thanks to the training you went through over the last couple of years there's nothing that can stand up to you not even Sasuke now can't beat you by himself thanks to the power you gain and thanks to me. We got the blueprints to the Psycho rangers which will allow us to use any weaknesses we find against them." said Andros smiling

"You two are right with us and the other rangers we can beat the Psycho Rangers once and for all as well as the Akatsuki and I can keep my promise to bring back Sasuke from Orochimaru. We better start heading towards the village before it gets dark as I want to see my parents and the others as I haven't seen them for years. I just hope they got along fine with out me." said Naruto

With that the six of them started to headed towards the village. Meanwhile outside the village gates Sakura,Runo, and Hinata who were now Chunin were sitting outside the village gates looking like they were waiting for Naruto as they did for the last month since it now had been three years since he left on his training trip as they could hardly wait to see what he look like now after three years.

"So do you two think Naruto will show up today?" ask Hinata curious

"I don't know Hinata . But I hope he does as we and everyone else have been waiting for him for the last three years to come back to the village like he promise us." replied Runo sadly

"Well I have the strangest feeling that today will be the day Naruto will finally come home." said Sakura

As soon as Sakura said that they saw some people coming towards the village and notice that the guy in the silver ninjetti uniform was Naruto only he was taller and more handsome then the last time they saw him and felt he was somehow different as well. Meanwhile Naruto and the others were walking towards the village as the gates came into view when all of a sudden Naruto heard his name being called and suddenly felt himself being tackle by three people and sent to the ground. When Naruto look up he saw that Sakura , Runo, and Hinata were on top of his hugging him.

"Sakura,Runo, Hinata what are you three doing here?" ask Naruto confuse

"What does it look like Naruto we been waiting for you to return for the past month and when we saw you coming towards the village we kinda of got excited and ended up sending you to the ground." replied Sakura

"Yeah we are just glad you finally came back after all these years Naruto." said Hinata

"Naruto Kun are you alright?" ask Pink as she came running over to Naruto as did Kurmi and Mikoto

"Yeah I am just fine Pink." said Naruto as he got back to his feet

"Who are you three and why are you calling our boyfriend Naruto Kun?" demanded Runo

"Because he is our boyfriend as well." replied Kurmi

"Let me guess you three must be Sakura,Runo, and Hinata that Naruto Kun told us about?" ask Mikoto curious

"Yes we are and who would you three be?" said Runo

"My name is Pink." said Pink

"The names Kurmi." said Kurmi

"And my name happens to be Mikoto and believe it over not Naruto here saved all of us and we ended up falling in love with him and he told us all about you and the others." said Mikoto

"Well that would be our Naruto Kun always saving girls in trouble. I guess since it appears you three seem to be nice girls and Naruto loves you as much as he does us then we can let it slide that we have to share him with you as we love him as well." said Sakura

"Well I would like to know who these two guys are that are with the four of you?" ask Runo looking at Andros and Tommy

"Well if you must know my names is Andros Red Space Ranger." said Andros

"And my name happens to be Tommy Oliver Black Dino Thunder Ranger we came with Naruto to help him and the other rangers against this great evil that Zordon told us about." said Tommy

"Well it is a honor to meet you two." Hinata shaking Tommy's hand

"Ah Sakura do you happen to know what my mom and Kaa San are?" ask Naruto looking at Sakura

"Yeah there up on the Animarium with the others. " replied Sakura

"That's good to hear as I have to see them and the others and tell them something important." said Naruto

"What do you mean you have something important to tell them Naruto ? And how come your eyes are no longer blue but are Golden Orange and look like a cross between a wolf and tiger's eyes?" ask Hinata confuse

"I will explain once we get to the Animarium as time is of the essence for what I have to tell them." replied Naruto

With that they headed to the Animarium. Meanwhile on the Animarium the others were sitting down in the field of the Animarium eating the lunch that Alyssa and Maya had made for everyone and were wondering how Naruto was doing with his training.

"So do you guys think Naruto will be strong enough to beat Sasuke when he comes back from his training?" ask Rin

"I don't know Rin. But knowing Naruto whatever training he has been doing it will probably make him stronger like Zordon said it would." replied Rose

"Well I just hope Naruto comes back soon as it has been three years already since he left." said Kurenai

"Yeah me to. I am starting to wonder if we will ever see our precious Naruto again as well." said Tsunami

"Well he better come home soon or me and Kin will find some way to go to him and drag him back here our selves." said Tayuya

"You got that right Tayuya. So Naruto better come back soon before we drag him back here ourselves." added Kin

"Well I wouldn't worry about Naruto to much as I am sure whatever training he is doing is worth it if it means bringing back Sasuke." said Kyuubi

"You got that right Kyuubi. As we know Naruto is training very hard to get the power he needs to defeat Sasuke and Orochimaru." said Okami

"Well I know when Naruto comes back and faces Orochimaru he will beat him without lifting a finger." said Akiza

"You got that right Akiza as Naruto will be way stronger then Orochimaru is." said Ino smiling

"Well I just hope Sakura,Runi, and Hinata come up here to the Animarium so they can enjoy some lunch with us." said Princess Yuki

"Well knowing them they are probably still at the gates to the village waiting for Naruto to return." said Anko

"Yeah your right on that one sis. I just hope my little boy shows up soon to make everyone of us happy." said Kushina

"Well all we can do right now Kushina is wait for him to show up. Besides I know my own brother when he makes a promise he always keeps it." said Maya

As soon as Maya said that they look up to see Naruto and the others coming over to them and when they saw him dress in his ninjetti uniform they felt he was somehow different then when he left them three years ago. Tsunade who was sitting next to Kushina could not sit still anymore and got up and ran over to Naruto and gave him a big hug holding him tight.

"Naruto you finally came back." said Tsunade hugging Naruto

"Of course I did Kaa San. Now if you don't mind can you think you can stop hugging me as it is starting to get hard for me to breathe." said Naruto in a weak voice

With that Tsunade release Naruto only for Kushina to come over and hug Naruto as well.

"Naruto am I glad to see you again my little boy. But what happen to your eyes?" ask Kushina looking at Naruto's eyes

"I can explain that mom but it is a long story." said Naruto

"Well we have all the time in the world Naruto. We are just glad to have you back." said Alyssa

"Yeah everyone of us were worried about how you were doing with your training and who are you friends here?" ask Taylor looking at Andros,Tommy, Pink, Kurmi, and Mikoto

"If you must know these three girls are my new girlfriends Kurmi, Pink, and Mikoto who I ended up saving when I was training and ended up falling in love with them." replied Naruto

"Well it is a honor to meet you three as I can image my son can't help but end up falling in love with nice and beautiful girls." said Kushina

"The honor's all ours." said Pink

"So how did our son ended up rescuing you three ?" ask Tsunade curious

"I will explain that for you Kaa -San after I tell you everything that happen over the past three years since I left." said Naruto interrupting her

"Well I guess we can wait until you tell us everything that happen to you. But who are these two guys which you?" ask Anko looking at Tommy and Andros

"Their names are Andros and Tommy. " said Cole

"How do you know them Cole?" ask Max

"Because Cole helps us with our mission to destroy the remains of the Machine Empire." said Andros

"Yeah and it's nice seeing you again after all these years Cole." said Tommy shaking Cole's hand

"Well care to tell us what they are doing here Naruto ?" ask Max curious

"They came with me because we are going to need their help against the great evil that Zordon told us that was coming to this world." replied Naruto

"Well before we discuss about this great evil Naruto. Can you think you can tells us everything that happen to you over the past three years from the beginning and why are your eyes are no longer blue." said Danny

"Well of course. I guess I should start with the fact that back in the world we came from I didn't spend three years training but really six years in our world while only three years went by here in this world." said Naruto

"Wait you mean you train for six years straight. So how come you only look like you age three years?" ask Alyssa confuse

"Because Zordon made me stop aging after three years until I came back here. Now as I was saying the training that Zordon gave me to become stronger was for Zen Aku to train me himself and help out any future ranger teams that came along and needed my help." said Naruto

"You mean to tells us Zen Aku is still alive?" ask Cole shock

"Well he was thanks to Zordon realizing that Zen Aku was looking for redemption for what he did in the past and agreed to train me until two years ago when Zen Aku told me that the only way to get the power I needed to get Sasuke back was for us to merge together as one once again. But instead of me becoming a part of him. He became a part of me and gave me all of his power. And of course over the six years I was in our world I met many ranger teams and ended up adding some new ranger powers and adding them me own and gain two new modes to my ranger form." replied Naruto

"What do you mean you got two new modes to your ranger form?" ask Sakura curious

"One of the form I got I call jungle fury mode where I use I use the morpher that the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger R.J. Gave me to become the jungle fury wolf ranger which allows me to move a lot faster then I when I am the Lunar Wolf Ranger and the other form I call Wolf Warrior mode where I use the Mystic Force Wolf Warrior Leanbow morpher to become the Mystic Force Wolf Warrior as my armor mode not to mention the other ranger powers I ended up merging with my power giving me access to zords that I am able to combine with the Predazord to make it more powerful then before." replied Naruto

"I guess that explains that. But that still hasn't explain why your eyes just don't look just like a wolf but also like a tigers as well." said Rin

"Well you see Rin when I help the jungle fury team we came across being know as Liger who was one of the Phantom Beast Generals and ended up failing one of Dai Shi's orders and was strip of his Rizin power. He tired to beat Casey who defeated him and Liger almost died only for Casey to save him and Liger told Casey to finish him off as he was disgrace. Casey refuse saying that being a power ranger was to help people and animals as while that needed. So when Dai Shi had one of his monsters capture the other rangers Liger help me and Casey by leading us to where they were being held and help us save them only to start fading away as without his Rizin power he could survive. So before Liger faded away I ask him to merge with me and become part of me which he accepted and when he did I ended up having what was left of his Rizin Power as well with my eyes changing color and looking like a cross between a wolf and a tiger." said Naruto

"That's some story Naruto." said Akiza

"Yes it is but it isn't the end because you see when Dai Shi was defeated by me and the other rangers I ended up absorbing the rest of his powers making me powerful then even Master Org and Dai Shi combine." said Naruto

"So where do Kurmi,Pink, and Mikoto come into this?" ask Kin curious

"While you see I happen to a android that was built by a evil ninja know Lother to use fight against Naruto and the other rangers until Naruto freed me and by using a special potion that the Green Samurai Ranger Cam made I became human." said Kurmi

"So how did you meet Naruto Pink?" ask Ino

"Well you see I come from a planet where I happen to be a princess until a evil person calling himself the Master came and destroyed my planet and everyone I cared about until Naruto and the Mystic force rangers came and free me from his grasp and when I got to know Naruto well we ended up falling in love with each other until we got to the point we are now." replied Pink

"So what is your story Mikoto? You remind me of Orochimaru with those eyes of your expect your not evil and have you the late Mikoto Uchiha's face." ask Anko

"While you see believe it or not I happen to be a female clone of this Orochimaru you talk about." replied Mikoto sadly

"How is that possible?" ask Tayuya shock

"Because you see there was this evil creature called Mesogog who wanted to turn back the clock on earth to the time of the dinosaurs and wanted to destroy the power rangers in his way including Naruto. So using his computers he found out where Naruto came from and found out all about Orochimaru by looking into Naruto's nightmares. So using a interdimsenional device he sent a small drone to collect Orochimaru's DNA to make a clone. But he found out about the Uchiha clan and the power of the Sharingan and figured it would make the clone more powerful. But since he couldn't get a DNA sample of Sasuke or Itachi. So Mesogog ended up sending some of his Tyrannodrones to this world and dig up the remains of Mikoto Uchiha and take a sample of her DNA to combine Orochimaru's Dna to create me." replied Mikoto

"That would explain the reason why the Anbu found Mikoto Uchiha's grave dug up. Because this Mesogog person wanted a sample of her DNA." said Kos Mos

"Yes but unfortunately for Mesogog I wasn't evil like the real Orochimaru but he force me against my will to fight Naruto and the Dino Thunder rangers or he would kill me in cold blood since he was the one who created me. But thankfully Naruto and the Dino Thunder Rangers ended up defeating Mesogog and free me in the proces and once me and Naruto got to know each other we kinda of fell in love and it's been that way ever since." said Mikoto

"So if you have Mikoto DNA in you does that mean you have the Sharingan as well?" ask Ino curious

"Yes she does Ino. But that not the real reason we came up here to see you all." replied Naruto

"So what is it you have to tell us Naruto?" ask Cole

"We came here to tell you all what this great evil we have to fight is." replied Naruto

"What kinda of great evil is this we are suppose to be fighting?" ask Taylor

"Well according to what Zordon told us. This great evil we are suppose to fight and defeat are know as the Psycho Rangers and they are secretly controlling the Akatsuki with most of the members knowing about them expect for two of them." said Tommy

"Hold on for a second who are these Psycho Rangers and what do they plan on doing with the Akatsuki?" ask Tsunade confuse

"They happen to be a set of evil rangers built to defeat us the Power Rangers and they were defeated twice. Once by my team and a second time by my team joining up with Maya and the Lost Galaxy Rangers. But unfortunately they somehow mange to survive and come here to this world and killed the leader of the Akatsuki Madara Uchiha and took the Akatsuki over leading them from the shadows. And their plan is to gather up all of the Tailed Beast and use their powers to not only take over the earth but the universe as well." replied Andros

"Well we can't let them get their hands on any of the Tail Beast especially Kyuubi here." said Kushina

"WE know that which is why I mange to get a hold of the Psycho Rangers Blueprints that we could look over and find out their weak spots so we can use them against them in battle and destroy them once and for all before they have a chance to carry out their plans." said Andros

"Well that sounds like a plan. But right now I have something that I need to tell my son here as it is about Sasuke." said Tsunade

"What is ti that you have to say to me about Sasuke? Have you found out where his being hiding all this time?" ask Naruto curious

"Yes Naruto we know where Sasuke is thanks to Kakashi and the Anbu Black Ops going after every lead we got. We finally found out where Orochimaru's hideout is. It is somewhere in the Land of Rice and I was planing on sending a team with you and Sakura in it to go there and rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru once and for all." replied Tsunade

"Well then in that case when can me and Sakura go to Orochimaru's hideout and bring Sasuke back to the village?" ask Naruto

"While since you just got back and need to rest as will the rest of people I will be sending with you and Sakura. It will have to be in two days since it will take that long to get everything together for the mission. But according to Kakashi's report we still have time before Orochimaru's needs to transfer his soul into Sasuke's body. So until then I think we should all just relax and plan what to do when you and Sakura go after him." replied Tsunade

"While if I have to wait two days to go after Sasuke then I that's fine with me. Besides that can give you time to go over the Psycho Rangers blueprints with Andros to find out any of their weaknesses we could use against them." said Naruto

"That sounds like a good plan Naruto. But right now I we think we should all relax and have something to eat and you can tell us all that happen to you during the past three years." said Tsunade

With that they went sat down and went back to eating their lunch as Naruto started to tell them more about what his training was like. Meanwhile in the Land of Rice inside Orochimaru's hideout Sasuke was inside his room meditating when he suddenly felt a huge surge of Chakra coming from somewhere far away and it felt very familiar to him.

"Where is this huge power I am feeling coming from. It's feels like Naruto's Chakra but more powrful then my own and unlike anything I ever felt before. Could it be that Dobe somehow mange to get a lot stronger over three years time. Well if that is the case then I am for one am looking forward to facing him by myself so I can see how powerful he has truly gotten." thought Sasuke smiling

At that moment there was at Sasuke's door and Kabuto came into the room.

"Sasuke Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you right away." said Kabuto

"What does that snake want with me now?" demanded Sasuke

"If I were you Sasuke I would mine my manners when talking about Lord Orochimaru like that and to answer your question the reason he wants to see you is to teach you a new powerful jutsu." replied Kabuto

"Well then in that case go tell Orochimaru I will be there real soon once I am done meditating." said Sasuke getting annoyed

"Of course Sasuke. I will let him know you be by to see him shortly." said Kabuto

With that Kabuto left the room. Once Kabuto had left Sasuke went back to meditating.

"I hope I got to face you again very soon Naruto as I want to see how powerful you have gotten in three years as it will make me defeating you more enjoyable then our last battle." thought Sasuke smiling

Two days later inside of Naruto house alarm clock was going off inside of Naruto's bedroom waking Naruto up from his sleep. Naruto quickly hit the button on the alarm clock turning it off. Once that was done Naruto let out a yawn and felt like someone was using his chest as a pillow. Naruto look down and saw Mikoto resting her head on his chest sleeping with her arms wrap around his waist as well.

"Well looks like Mikoto decided to use my chest as a pillow last night. I hate to wake her when she looks so peaceful in her sleep. But if I don't then I will never get out of bed." thought Naruto

With that Naruto shook Mikoto shoulders and Mikoto open her eyes and look up at Naruto.

"Naruto Kun what time is it?" ask Mikoto as she started to wake up

"It's about 9 in the morning Mikoto Chan. You slept in my room all last night. Now we have to get up so I can go the Hokage's tower to meet Sakura and the rest of the team that will be going with us to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru." replied Naruto giving Mikoto a kiss on her head

"While if you are going after Sasuke and Orochimaru then take me along as well." said Mikoto

"I am afraid I can't let you come along with me on this one Mikoto as Orochuimaru is very dangerous and Sasuke might put up a good fight against me and the others and I don't want to see you get hurt as you and the others are very precious to me." said Naruto concern

"You know for a fact Naruto that I can take care of myself. Besides I am a clone of Orochimaru himself with all of his jutsu and the power of the Sharingan at my disposable not to mention I ended up signing the Snake Summoning Contract which allows me to summon Lord Manda himself when I needed him. So don't worry about me on this mission as I am more then capable of looking after myself in battle and there's nothing you could do to stop me from going with you. So just deal with it." said Mikoto with fire in her eyes

"Well since I guess you are leaving me with no choice Mikoto. You can come with me and the others to go after Sasuke. But you have to promise me if things get to out of hand that you will take cover and stay out of the way of Orochimaru as I don't want him to know about you as he could harm you and I don't want that to happen." said Naruto

"You have my word Naruto Kun that the moment things get out of control I will find somewhere safe to hide until everything is over with." said Mikoto smiling with made Naruto blush a bright red

At that moment their was a knock at Naruto's bedroom door and Tommy came into the room.

"Tommy what are you doing here in my room for?" ask Naruto

"Well I came here to tell you that Lady Tsunade is waiting for us at the tower to gave us the mission and meet the rest of the team that will be going with us to rescue Sasuke since Tsunade felt that given my past history as a power ranger I could be a big help in getting your friend Sasuke back and Andros will be joining us as well." replied Tommy

"Well then just let me and Mikoto get dress and we will go with you to the Hokage's tower to meet the others." said Naruto

With that Tommy left the room closing the door behind him. Once he was gone Naruto and Mikoto got out of the bed and got dress and went out the door to head to the tower with Tommy. Meanwhile at the Hokage's tower Tsunade waiting inside her office with Andros,Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kagura for Naruto and Tommy to show up.

"How come we have to wait for Naruto and Tommy to show up here Lady Tsunade?" ask Shikamaru getting annoyed

"Because of the fact that they are needed on this mission so we can get Sasuke back from Orochimaru." said Sakura

"Yeah and knowing Naruto he probably overslept and Tommy had to wake him up." said Kagura

"Well they probably should be any minute and we can get this mission started." said Kakashi looking up from his book

As soon as Kakashi said that the door to the office open and Naruto,Tommy, and Mikoto came into the room with Naruto wearing his old cloths again including his Wild Force Jacket complete with weapons.

"Sorry we late everyone. But I kinda of overslept and Tommy had to end up waking me and Mikoto up." said Naruto rubbing the back of his head smiling

"It's okay Naruto since you needed the rest from yesterday." said Sakura

"Speaking of which why is Mikoto here with you two?" ask Kagura curious

"Because I want to come along on this mission to rescue Sasuke since I happen to know everyone of Orochimaru's jutsu and happen to have the Sharingan as well. I might come in handy in case things get tough if we encounter Orochimaru." replied Mikoto

"Well you do make a good point there Mikoto since you are a clone of Orochimaru you met come in handy on this mission so I will allow you to go along with them since they could every advantage they need since we are dealing with Orochimaru." said Tsunade

"Well speaking of which Kaa- San what is the plan on us getting Sasuke back from Orochimaru?" ask Naruto curious

"Simple you and the others here will go to the location of Orochimaru's hideout and get Sasuke back no matter what and take out Orochimaru as well." replied Tsunade

"So how do we plan on getting there since the Land of Rice is a couple of days travel from the Land Of Fire and by the time we get there Orochimaru might know we are coming and get out of his hideout and take Sasuke with him before we get the chance to get there?." ask Naruto worried

"Simple we will take the Astro Megaship Mac 2 to get to the Land of Rice with in a 5 minutes and landed a few miles outside of Orochimaru's hideout beofre he figures out our plan." Replied Andros

"And once we landed . We will take the Triceramax Commend Center from there as it will give us protection from any of Orochimaru's ninja until we get to his hideout and then will use the lasers to break into his hideout and rescue Sasuke and take out Orochimaru as quickly as possible and bring Sasuke back here where Lady Tsunade will take care of his curse mark once and for all." said Tommy

"That sounds like a good plan to me. So when do we leave to go after Sasuke?" ask Naruto

"All of you will be leaving right away so you can catch Orochimaru off guard . So I suggest you all get what you need right now as you need to be prepare for anything." replied Tsunade

"You got it Lady Tsunade and we will bring Sasuke back here no matter what." said Sakura

With that they left the office to get what they needed for the mission as it would be very tough knowing Orochimaru. 20 minutes later outside the village gates Naruto met the others and saw the Astro Megaship Mac 2 standing outside the gates to the village ready to launch and saw Andros standing there with everyone else.

"Naruto good to see you could make it on time." said Tommy

"Well I wouldn't miss this for the world since today is the day we finally bring Sasuke home." said Naruto smiling

"Well that good to hear from you Naruto. Now I think we should all head aboard of the Megaship and head to the Land of Rice so we can take down Orochimaru once and for all." said Andros

With that they all headed on board the Megaship. Once inside and in the bridge of the ship they took off and headed towards the Land of Rice. After flying for 5 minutes straight the Astro Megaship landed in a clearing a few miles away from Orochimaru's hideout. With that they got out of the Astro Megaship and Tommy called for the Triceramax Commend Center and it appeared in a flash of red light and everyone got inside and they headed straight towards Orochimaru's hideout.

"Alright everyone listen very carefully. In a few minutes we will be reaching Orochimaru's lair and we need to be prepare for anything we may encounter there. Once we get there I want all of us to stay together until we found where Sasuke is in there and take him back by force if we need to and then we find Orochimaru and Kabuto and take them out as quickly as possible before we leave and blow up Orochimaru's lair once and for all. Does everyone understand that?" said Tommy

"We got it Tommy. We get Sasuke back and take out Orochimaru and Kabuto and get out of there as quickly as we can." said Naruto

"Correct Naruto. But just remember Sasuke isn't the same person you and Sakura remember so you need to be careful." said Andros

"Of course Andros. I will be very careful when I see Sasuke face to face." replied Naruto

"That's good to hear Naruto as if you don't then me and Sakura will make sure to send you to the hospital when we get back." said Kagura

"Yeah because we both love you and if anything were to happen to you then we could never forgive ourselves." said Sakura

"You both have my promise I will be careful when I face Sasuke again. Mikoto are you sure you are going to be alright if you happen to meet Orochimaru face to face?" ask Naruto looking at Mikoto

"Of course I will be alright Naruto Kun. Because when I do meet him. I will make sure I will kill him for all the evil things he's done as I don't care if I was clone from him in the first place. Orochimaru isn't anything to me." replied Mikoto holding her fist up to get her point across

"Alright everyone we should be very quiet as we should be nearing Orochimaru's lair any minute now." said Tommy

With that everyone was quiet as the Triceramax Commend Center came to Orochimaru's lair where two sound ninja were standing guard over the entrance when they suddenly look up to see the Triceramax Commend Center coming towards them at full speed when it fired it's lasers at the two of them hitting them in the chest and sending them flying backwards a couple of feet as well as the entrance to the sound village making a huge hole in it. Everyone quickly got out as Tommy and Andros morph and quickly tied up the two sound ninja. Tommy then look at the others.

"Alright everyone listen very carefully. These two ninja aren't the only ones Orochimaru has guarding this place. There will most likely be more when we enter his lair. So I want all of us to stick together and watch each others backs as we didn't know what lays ahead for us." said Tommy

With that said they enter Orochimaru's lair together keeping a eye out for any more sound ninja along the way. After traveling through the tunnels for 20 minutes and encountering very few ninja which they quickly took care of. Naruto was starting to have a bad feeling that something wasn't right as things were going to easy for them and decided to tell the others what he felt.

"Hey guys I have bad feeling about this place." said Naruto

"What kind of bad feeling are you talking about?" ask Sakura

"Well I don't know if it's me but so far we have encounter very few sound ninja and haven't ran into any traps either. It's just seems Orochimaru is making things far to easy for us to move around in and maybe were being led into a trap." replied Naruto

"I agree with you there Naruto. This seems far to easy for me as well. Knowing what do we about Orochimaru he should have made things harder for us if he knew we were after Sasuke." said Andros

"Yeah I feel that to as well. But right now all we can do is continued on our way through this place and be on our guard at all times." said Tommy

With that they continued on in silence when all of a sudden there was a huge explosion that came out from the way next to them which they barely mange to avoided and they had the feeling they were being watch.

"Well well what do we have here but a bunch of trespassers." said a familiar voice

With that everyone look in the direction of the voice and saw Kabuto standing a few feet in front of them smiling

"Kabuto what are you doing here?" demanded Kagura

"Well if you must know Lord Orochimaru thought that you all were going to be coming here to his hideout when you found it's location and try to take Sasuke away from him. So set a trap for all of you knowing it would be a matter of time before you all showed up. But since you mange to get past most of the traps. I am here to finish you all off." replied Kabuto smiling

"That's not going to happen Kabuto. Tell us where Sasuke is right now before you get hurt." said Naruto

"Why would I tell you where Sasuke is Naruto when your just going to die right here. Besides the only way I will tell you is if you defeat me and get pass me." replied Kabuto

"Then that's just what me, Kagura, Sakura, and Shikamru are going to do to you Kabuto." said Andros

"Yeah like you three have any chance against me." said Kabuto

"We shall see about that. Naruto you go with Tommy Mikoto and Kakashi while the four of us take care of this freak." said Andros looking at Naruto

"No way Andros. We can't let you three handle Kabuto alone as you may needed our help." said Naruto

"We have no choice Naruto. If we all fight him then that just gives Orochimaru time to get out of here with Sasuke." said Sakura

"Yeah and if we miss Orochimaru then we may never find him again." added Kagura

"There right Naruto. At least this way we can find out where Sasuke is while they keep Kabuto busy." said Mikoto

"Your right Mikoto . Alright were going leave Kabuto to you four but just be careful and join us when you can." said Naruto

"You got it Naruto. Now just go and leave Kabuto to us." said Andros

With that Naruto and the others left Andros,Sakura, and Kagura to deal with Kabuto alone while they continued on to search for Sasuke. After searching the complex for 15 minutes with no luck. Naruto and the others were about to search the next level when they suddenly saw Orochimaru blocking there way.

"Well looks like you four mange to slip past Kabuto." said Orochimaru smiling

"Yeah we did you freak. Now tell us where Sasuke is right now before we beat the information out of you." demanded Naruto

"Or maybe you will be a nice person and just tell us where Sasuke is right now." said Kakashi

"I am afraid that I can't tell you where Sasuke is right now as you three are trespassing in my lair." replied Orochimaru

"Then I guess we have to beat the information out of you then you snake freak." said Mikoto

"Well aren't we a tid angry girl. But tell me this. Why is it that when I look into your eyes I can see myself in you?" ask Orochimaru curious

"Because maybe it's because I happen to be your clone Orochimaru. But that doesn't make me the same as you as I am not evil and sick like you ." replied Mikoto angry with her Sharingan activated

"So your my clone and you also happen to have the Sharingan as well. I think when I kill you and the others here I will study your body to see how it works and apply it to my research." said Orochimaru with a creepy smile on his face

"That's not going to happen as long as we are here standing. Because you are going to die right here and now. Naruto me Kakshi and Mikoto will take care of Orochimaru while you go on alone to rescue Sasuke." said Tommy

"You got to be kidding me Tommy. There's no way I am going to let you and Mikoto face Orochimaru by yourselfs as he is more powerful then Kabuto is." said Naruto

"You don't have to worry about the two of us Naruto as we can beat Orochimaru especially since I have all of his jutsu at my disposable not to mention the Sharingan as well. Besides Sasuke is our number one concern right now." said Mikoto

"Mikoto's right Naruto our number one concern right now is rescuing Sasuke and you can't do that right now if you are helping us fight Orochimaru. Besides I will not let anything bad happen to Mikoto while I am alive." said Tommy

"Alright you two made your point. I will go after Sasuke and leave Orochimaru to you two. But just be careful." said Naruto

"You got it Naruto Kun. Now go before I make you myself." said Mikoto

With that Naruto left Tommy and Mikoto alone to go after Sasuke by himself. After searching a few rooms on the last level Naruto came to the last door at the end of the hallway and decided to check it out. With that Naruto open the door and went inside. Once inside Naruto saw the room was lit up by candles and standing at the end of the room was a stuff snake with two candles coming out of it's eyes and there was a figure standing in front of it.

"Well long time no see Naruto." said a very familiar voice

"Same to you Sasuke. So how about of us just talking how about I take you back to the village where Kaa-San can get rid of that curse mark of yours and you can become a ninja of the leaf village again." said Naruto

"Why would I go back to that village of losers with you when I have gotten a lot stronger thanks to Orochimaru." said Sasuke

"Because Orochimaru just wants you for your body Sasuke and nothing else. Besides your not the only one that has gotten stronger over the past three years." said Naruto smiling

"Yes I can feel the power radiating off of you Naruto. Which is why I want to fight you alone to see if you have gotten stronger then me now." said Sasuke smiling

"Well since it appears that you will not come with me by choice then I will just have to take you back to the village by force Sasuke. Ninja Ranger Power Ninja Quest mode." said Naruto as his ninjetti uniform appeared

"Well looks like your ready to fight me Naruto. But are you strong enough this time?" ask Sasuke activating his Sharingan

"Well we just have to find out don't we Sasuke." replied Naruto smiling

With that they both charge at each other. Naruto quickly went for a roundhouse kick that Sasuke avoided and hit Naruto right in the chest with his foot sending back a couple of feet. Naruto quickly recovered as Sasuke came at him throwing a couple of Kuni with Naruto quickly hit aside with his hands. Naruto quickly form a Rasengan in his hand and Sasuke came at him with a Chidori. Naruto quickly ran towards Sasuke as he was covered in black and gold flame like aura that mix into the Rasengan as well. When the two attacks contacted there was a explosion and a cloud of dust as Sasuke was sent flying backwards hitting the wall of the room. When the smoke cleared Sasuke look up and saw that Naruto was still standing and was unharmed as well which made Sasuke angry.

"How the hell can you still be standing and unharmed Dobe?" demanded Sasuke as he got to his feet

"Because of the training I went to and the power I attain over the last three years that made me stronger then ever before. So just give up well you still can Sasuke as I am stronger then you now." replied Naruto

"Never dobe as I am far from finish." said Sasuke angry

With that Sasuke activated his curse mark level two and transform into the same form that defeated Naruto before.

"I guess your going to make thing hard on yourself Sasuke. Wild Access." said Naruto as he morph into the Lunar Wolf Ranger

With that they charge at each other once again. Sasuke quickly power up another more powerful Chidori aim right at Naruto only to look in surprise and Naruto caught his hand and delivered a kick to Sasuke stomach sending him flying once again. Naruto quickly flick his left wrist as the Jungle Fury Wolf Morpher appeared and Naruto said "Jungle Beast Spirit Unleash ." and morph into the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger and went after Sasuke by delivering a roundhouse kick to his chest sending him to the ground . Sasuke quickly got back up just as Naruto fired a beam of purple light that came out of the Wolf Morpher and hit Sasuke left shoulder leaving a burn mark and leaving Sasuke in a lot of pain. Naruto then brought out Leanbow's Mystic Morpher and said "Magical Source Mystic Force." as he morph into the Wolf Warrior complete with Sword and Shield and look at Sasuke.

"Give up while you still can Sasuke as you have no chance against me now." said Naruto

"I will never give up to a weak dobe like you." replied Sasuke with venom in his voice

"Then you leave me no choice but to finish this battle once and for all. Burning Slash Attack." said Naruto

With that Naruto slash down with his sword as a wave of red fire came out of it and headed right towards Sasuke hitting him in the chest and sending him down in a shower of sparks and smoke . When the smoke cleared Naruto saw that Sasuke was no longer in his curse mark level two form and was now out cold. With that Naruto demorph and walk over to Sasuke and was surprise to see that Sasuke's curse mark was no longer there and realize the only way that is could have disappeared was because of the fact that Orochimaru was longer alive and there was no longer any way for the curse mark to remain without the creator being alive to power it up.

"Looks like the others came through like they said they would. Now I think it's time for me to get Sasuke out of this place before we end up blowing it up for good." thought Naruto

With that Naruto pick up Sasuke and put his arm over his shoulder and carry him out of the room to see if the others were alright. After walking the halls for 15 minutes Naruto finally saw the others up ahead and saw that everyone look alright and headed towards them carrying Sasuke with him.

"Naruto you made it." said Sakura as she saw Naruto coming towards her and the others

"Yes I did and I mange to bring Sasuke with me as well." replied Naruto smiling

"Well that is good to know Naruto as we were worried sick about you." said Kagura

"Well thanks for saying that Kagura and it looks like you all made it in one piece as well." said Naruto

"Yeah we did Naruto. Orochimaru didn't put up much of a fight when I use my Sharingan on him and Tommy use his Super Dino Mode as well to finish him off for good." said Mikoto smiling

"Well Kabuto wasn't as tough as he look when I use my battlizer on him and from the looks of Sasuke when Orochimaru died the curse mark he put on Sasuke must have disappeared as well." said Andros

"Yeah it did. But now that everything is over. I think we should get out of here and go back to the village as I can image my parents are worried about me." said Naruto

"You got that right Naruto. So how about we blow this place up and head back to the village for some well deserve rest." said Tommy

With that they all headed to the Triceramax Commend Center. Once they got inside Tommy pointed the lasers at Orochimaru's Lair at full power and fired at the entrance . Once the lasers hit their target there was a huge explosion as Orochimaru's Lair went up in a giant ball of fire. Once that was done they headed back to the Astro Megaship and once there they headed right back to the village with Sasuke. Once at the village Sasuke was taken to the Hospital to be check out by Lady Tsunade to told everyone that Sasuke would be out cold until tomorrow and told everyone to get some rest. The next morning Naruto came by the Hospital with Rin and Sakura to check to see how Sasuke was doing and went to his room. Once they got to Sasuke's room they saw that Sasuke was now sitting up in his bed with Tsunade checking him to make sure everything was alright. Once they got inside Naruto look at Sasuke who look at him as well.

"Good to see your up and about now Sasuke." said Naruto

"Yeah I am and Lady Tsunade here said that I should be out of the hospital any day now." replied Sasuke

"That's good to know. So how are you feeling now that you no longer have the curse mark on you?" ask Rin

"I feel more like my old self. Which remains me Naruto. Thanks for not giving up on me since I left the village to go to Orochimaru three years ago. Now I realize that you were only trying to be good friend to me all those years ago. I just wish I wasn't blinded with revenge against my brother to see that I have friends who cared about me enough to come after me after what I did." replied Sasuke

"Well your welcome Sasuke. Were just glad to have you back in the village and back to normal." said Naruto

"Yeah now that you are back with us. We can be a team again." said Sakura smiling

"That's the way I feel it should be as well. But just because I am back doesn't mean I am going to stop training until I am stronger then you Naruto." said Sasuke smiling

"Well that's the way I would have it Sasuke. You training to become strong without thinking of revenge. So friends?" said Naruto holding out his hand to Sasuke

"You got it Naruto friends it is." said Sasuke shaking Naruto's hand

With that everyone in the room smiled knowing that Sasuke was back to normal and they were friends once again. And ready to face anything that came there way.

Tha's it for this chapter. So what did you think about the appearance of Andros and Tommy along with Narutos new girlfriends as well and the battle between Naruto and Sasuke. As always please leave reviews and comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 Final Battle

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Wild Force. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Wild Force is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story

It now had been a little over a month since Naruto and the others had rescue Sasuke and killed Orochimaru once and for all. During that time Naruto had gotten married to all of his girlfriends and they and his mothers had moved into Minato's house so they had more room for Naruto and his wives to raise their future children in. Now Naruto and the others were on the Animarium looking at the stars in the night sky thinking about everything that had happen to them so far.

"Hard to believe it's been a little over a month now since we defeated Orochimaru and brought Sasuke back to the village." said Sakura

"Yeah not to mention getting married to the man of our dreams to." said Runo

"While I am just glad we don't have to worry about anything right now." said Rose

"Your right about that Rose. We can all just relax right now for a while and not worry about anything else." said Naruto looking at the night sky

"You got that right Naruto Kun. Speaking of which how are things going between your Aunt Anko and Tommy?" ask Hinata curious

"Everything is going fine between the two of them. But I still can't get over the fact that my Aunt Anko fell in love with Tommy." Replied Naruto

"While what do you expect Naruto. Ever since you came back with Tommy and Andros. Anko hasn't stop thinking about how cute Tommy is and all the things he did as a ranger." said Kurenai

"Yeah I am just surprise that it took Anko so long to finally gather up the courage to ask Tommy out on a date and now ever since then those two have been inseparable from each other." said Rin

"I know Rin. I am happy for my Aunt Anko but it still gives me the creeps sometimes as I can't image those two being together as they are so different in personality ." said Naruto with a shudder

"While all we can say is deal with it for now. Besides you may have to call Tommy Uncle very soon the way he and Anko are in love with each other." said Kin smiling

"Speaking of which how are things between your sister Maya and Cole?" ask Akiza curious

"Their doing just fine Akiza ever since they got to know each other better." replied Naruto smiling

"While that is good to hear as they both seem like they were meant for each other." said Kyuubi

"Yeah I know that Kyuubi and I can image those two getting married as they have so much in common." said Naruto

"Yeah they sure do seem to have a lot in common. But the biggest thing they have in common is their ability to speak to the Wild Zords and the Galactabeast." said Tsunami

"You got that right Tsunami they are the only ones that can understand what the Wild Zords and Galactabeast are saying." said Naruto

"That is good. But there seems to be something on your mind a lot lately Naruto and we want to know what is bothering you." said Kagura concern

"If you all must know what is on mind it happens to be the fact that I am worried about what the Akatsuki and the Psycho Rangers are planing." replied Naruto

"Why are you worried about them for as you and the other Ranger not to mention all of us have been training very hard to be prepared for what the Akatsuki and the Psycho Rangers have plan." said Tayuya

"I know we have all been training very hard Tayuya. But knowing what the Psycho Rangers are capable of thanks to Andros and who is in the Akatsuki we can never be to careful. Especially now knowing that they are both working together that makes them more dangerous then they are alone. Besides I can't help but feel their plan has something to do with the Tailed Beast." replied Naruto concern

"Your probably right about that Naruto Kun since me and the other Tailed Beast have huge amounts of Chakra. Their's no telling what they might do if they ever got a hold of me and the others." said Kyuubi

"I know Kyuubi and that is what I am worried about losing you for good to evil people like them." said Naruto

"While that's not going to happen with you and the other rangers protecting the village from the Psycho Rangers and Akatsuki." said Okami

"Yeah they would have to be very crazy to attack the village with you and the others being here not to mention all of the ninja that your mother Tsunade has assign to protect the village." said Kos Mos

"Your probably right Kos Mos. But it still doesn't make the feeling go away." said Naruto

"Well all we can say is just relax and not think about the Psycho Rangers and the Akatsuki." said Princess Yuki

"Yeah tonight is a nice night to just relax and look at the stars." added Pink

"I guess your you two are right it is a nice night to just relax and look at the stars tonight." said Naruto

"That's sounds more like the Naruto we love and married." said Mikoto

"Yep and tonight we can just enjoy the night sky and tomorrow we can worry about the Psycho Rangers and the Akatsuki and what they have plan." added Kurumi

With that they look up at the sky and saw a shooting star streak across the sky. Meanwhile in the Akatsuki Lair all the members of the Akatsuki were gather in their meeting place to discuss their plan to attack the village.

"It's been three years now Pein since we decided we would attack the village to capture the Kyuubi. So what is your plan to destroy the village and get the Kyuubi for us?" ask Deidara

"Yes I am interested as well what your plan is for us to get our hands on the Kyuubi Pein?" added Zetsu

"My plan to destroy the Leaf Village and capture the Kyuubi isn't really mine to begin with." replied Pein

"What do you mean not your plan?" demanded Kisame

"The plan to destroy the village and capture the Kyuubi belongs to the true leaders of the Akatsuki and not us." replied Konan

"And who would they be?" ask Hidan curious

"That would be us." said Psycho Red's voice

With that the Psycho Rangers step out of the darkness of the room and look at the members of the Akatsuki.

"Who or what are you five?" ask Kakuzu shock

"We are the Psycho Rangers and were the ones in charge." replied Psycho Blue

"How can you five be in charge when Lord Pein is our leader?" demanded Itachi

"Because Pein serves us as does Konan and we plan for awhile to pretend Pein here was in charge until the time for us to show ourselves to you came." replied Psycho Black

"And now that we are here we can put our plan into action." said Psycho Pink

"Well I for one don't care about your plan. I don't listen to anybody that tricks me and since I being trick by you five. You all will pay with your lives. " said Sasori

With that Sasori charge at the Psycho Rangers with the intent to kill them when of a sudden he was hit by laser blasts that came from Psycho Yellows weapon making him hit the ground hard with the Psycho Rangers pointed their weapons at him ready to kill him.

"Your a big fool Sasori to try and kill us when we are more powerful then you and the Akatsuki combine." said Psycho Yellow

"Yes but you and the rest of the Akatsuki are still useful to us. So we will let you live but don't think about trying to kill us again or you will regret it." said Psycho Blue

With that they allowed Sasori to get to his feet and take his place with the other members of the Akatsuki who look at the Psycho Rangers with a look of amazement at their display of power.

"Alright you five have proven to us you have what it takes to lead us in completing our mission to capture the Tailed Beast and take over this world." said Kisame

"So what is this plan of yours to take down the Leaf Village and capture the Kyuubi." said Hidan

"Simple were going to attack the village head on in a full scale attack lead by us since the village will not expect us to do something like that." replied Psycho Black

"And once we attack the village we will kill everyone there including the Power Rangers since the last time we went against them we became more powerful then ever before. So their will be no chance that they would stop our combine power." said Psycho Pink

"Yes that might just work and once we get our hands on the Kyuubi and the rest of the Tailed Beast we can use their powers to take over the world without anyone stopping us." said Zetsu

"Yes. But why stop at ruling the world when we can use their powers to take over the entire universe as well." said Psycho Red

"Yes your correct my lord. Why take over one world when their's entire Universe to rule over." said Konan

"Correct Konan and once we take out the Power Rangers and the Leaf Village their will be no one standing in our way of taking the universe over." said Psycho Red laughing evilly

With that the Psycho Rangers and the Akatsuki started to put their plan on destroying the Leaf Village and the Power Rangers into action. The next morning Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off waking him out of his deep sleep. Naruto slam his hand on the snooze button and got out of his bed to start the day. Naruto went into his bathroom and took a hot shower and then brush his teeth. Once that was done Naruto then got dress and headed down the stairs and saw his mother Kushina making breakfast.

"Good morning Naruto. Breakfast will be ready in a minute." said Kushina looking at Naruto smiling

"Thanks Mom and good morning to you as well." said Naruto

With that Naruto sat at the table and Kushina came to the table with breakfast and she and Naruto started to eat. As they were eating Naruto decided to ask Kushina a question.

"Hey mom mind if I ask you a question?" ask Naruto

"Sure you can Naruto. What is on your mind?" replied Kushina

"Well I was wondering where Kaa- San and the others were at since they aren't here eating breakfast which us?" ask Naruto

"Well Sakura and the others are training at training ground 7 trying to get ready for battle if the Psycho Rangers and the Akatsuki decide to attack the village and your mother Tsunade is at the Hokage's tower meeting with Andros and the other rangers trying to come up with a plan to destroy the Psycho Rangers for good. Which reminds me Naruto Tsunade wants you to head straight to the tower to see her and the other rangers once your done with breakfast as what she has to discuss with you is very important and couldn't wait until she got back." replied Kushina

"Well in that case I better go see Kaa- San right away to see what she wants to talk to me about." said Naruto

With that Naruto finish eating his breakfast. Once Naruto clean up he said good bye to his mother and headed out the door and towards the Hokage's tower. After walking for 15 minutes Naruto finally came to the Hokage's tower and went inside and up the fleet of stairs and stop right in front of the Hokage's office and knock on the door and heard Tsunade's voice say come in. With that Naruto open the door and went inside and saw Tsunade sitting at her desk with Andros and the other rangers standing in front of her .

"Naruto could to see you could come here when I told Kushina I wanted to talk to you. Please have a seat." said Tsunade

With that Naruto sat down in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk and look at Tsunade.

"Mom told me you have something you wanted to talk to me about Kaa- San. So what is it you have to tell me that couldn't wait until later?" ask Naruto

"Well the reason I called you here Naruto is to tell you we finally found a weakness in the Psycho Rangers that we could use against them thanks to the Blueprints that I went over with Andros and Tommy ." replied Tsunade

"You mean to tell me you and the other rangers found a weakness in the Psycho Rangers that we could use to destroy them once and for all?" ask Naruto shock

"Yes we did Naruto." replied Andros

"So how do we destroy the Psycho Rangers once and for all?" ask Naruto

"Well that is very simple really Naruto. All we need to do is get the Psycho Rangers alone and combine all our firepower into one huge blast of energy that we need to send into the visors of the Psycho Rangers since that is their weak point and once that is done they should be gone for good." replied Tommy

"So what are we waiting for? We should go after the Psycho Rangers and the Akatsuki right now before they can put their plan into action." said Naruto

"That sounds like a good idea to us Naruto. But there is a problem with it." said Maya

"What problem is that?" ask Naruto confuse

""Well we don't know where the Akatsuki's hideout is located. And until we found out where their hiding all we can do is be prepared to protect the village in case they attack it to get to Kyuubi." replied Alyssa

"You mean to tell me we have to sit here and wait for the Psycho Rangers and the Akatsuki to make their move and attack the village before we can destroy all of them for good?" ask Naruto

"Yes I am afraid that's all we can do for now Naruto. But the village is well protected with you and the other Rangers here not to mention the ninja of the village are here as well to make sure nothing bad happens to innocent people." replied Tsunade

As soon as Tsunade said that there was a sound of a huge explosion that sounded like it came from the village gates and the office shook until it finally stop.

"What was that?" ask Taylor

"I don't know Taylor. But it didn't sound very good to me." said Max

At that moment the door to the Hokage's office open and a Anbu came into the room and he look very injured.

"Lady Tsunade we have a problem." said the Anbu in a weak voice

"What kinda of a problem and who did this to you?" ask Tsunade concern

"It's the Akatsuki their attacking the village with five unknow people leading them. They set off a explosion that broke the gates to the village and took out a few of my Anbu. The other Shinbo are already fighting the Akatsuki and holding their own against them including Kurenai and the others. But I am afraid that the Akatskui partners are more powerful then we thought and are heading towards here taking out any Shinbo getting in their way. I have the felling their after your son Naruto for the Kyuubi that is sealed within him." replied the Anbu

With that the Anbu fell to the ground out cold and Lady Tsunade look at Naruto and the other rangers.

"This isn't good for us. The Psycho Rangers are already attacking the village with the Akatsuki when we were least expecting it. Naruto you and the other Rangers have got to stop the Psycho Rangers before they harm any innocent lives ." said Tsunade

"You got ti Kaa- San me and the other Rangers will take care of the Psycho Rangers once and for all.." said Naruto

"You got that right. There will be nothing left of them when we get through with them." said Danny

"Thanks for saying that. I just know with you all here the Village is in good hands." said Tsunade

"Don't mention it Lady Tsunade. Alright you guys it's time we take out the Psycho Rangers once and for all." said Cole

With that the rangers left the office to go fight the Psycho Rangers . Meanwhile in the streets of the village the Psycho Rangers were taking out any ninja that got in their way of making it to the Hokage tower by injuring most of the ninja with their weapons.

"This is to easy. These ninja are no match for us." said Psycho Blue

"Yeah I was hoping for more of a challenge myself." said Psycho Black

"Well I hope we get to battle the Power Rangers as maybe they maybe more of a challenge for us." said Psycho Pink

"Yeah I want to test my strength on them as well." said Psycho Yellow

"Well we may get our chance as with all the damage we and the Akatsuki are doing to the village the Rangers will show up to fight us and when they do it will be the end of them for good." said Psycho Red

With that the Psycho Rangers continued on their way to the Hokage's tower when all of a sudden they were hit by laser fire they hit them but didn't leave scratch on them. When the Psycho Rangers look in the direction of where the laser fire came from they saw the Power Rangers morph standing in front of them with their weapons drawn at them.

"Hold it right there Psycho Rangers. This is as far as you get." said Andros

"Well look what we have here my fellow Psycho Rangers it the Power Rangers . We being waiting for you to finally show up but I didn't expect to see you Andros. This is a unexpected bonus for us. Not only can we destroy the village and the rangers all at once. But I can finally get my revenge on you for what you did to me and the others a long time ago." said Psycho Red laughing

"That's not going to happen Psycho Red. So tell us now how you and the other Psycho Rangers mange to survive and get to this world and what your plans are for the Tailed Beast?" demanded Tommy

"If you must know how we mange to survive and get to this world. It's very simple because you see when we were destroyed and sent to the Abyss of Evil all we could think about was how we were going to get out and get our revenge until one day we stumble across a strange portal that appeared out of nowhere. We didn't care where this portal led to as long as we got out of where we were. So we went through the portal and ended up here in this world and we found out that were more powerful then ever before and decided to explore this new world to see what we could learn about it so we could take it over. After awhile we came across a person name Madara Uchiha who we learn led a group of powerful ninja name Akatsuki and when he found out about our power he decided he wanted it for himself but the fool didn't reveal who he was messing with. So in the end we killed him without much of a thought and decided to take over his little group of ninja where we learn from Pein and Konan about the Tailed Beast and the power they contain. So we struck a deal with the two of them. If they serve us without question. Then we would help them get the Tailed Beast and use their power to take over not only this world but the entire universe and we would reward them for serving us by giving them control over the earth once our plan was completed. Now all we need from this village is the Kyuubi and then it will be only a matter of collecting the last two Tailed Beast and then we can take over this universe for ourselves." replied Psycho Red

"That's not going to happen as long as we are around to stop you once and for all." said Maya

"Oh like you Rangers can stop us when we are more powerful then ever before." said Psycho Blue

"We will stop you and when were done with you there will be nothing left of you five for you to cause anymore trouble." said Naruto angry

"Well in that cause I think we will have to kill you all then. " said Psycho Black

"We will see about that. You guys ready to get rid of these guys once and for all?" said Cole

"You bet we are Cole." said Max

"We will see about that Rangers. I think it's time for a little Psycho Ranger rumble." said Psycho Red

With that they charge each other head on. Naruto went for a roundhouse kick aim at Psycho Red only for Psycho Red to avoided it and hit Naruto in the Stomach with a flying kick sending Naruto flying a couple of feet. Psycho Red then look up to see Andros and Cole coming down at him with their weapons drawn ready to end him. When to the surprise to the both of them Psycho Red brought out his sword and block both their attacks and fire a beam of energy from his hand that hit the both of them sending them to the ground hard. Meanwhile Maya and Taylor were fighting Psycho Yellow who was avoiding each and everyone of their attacks when all of sudden Psycho Yellow brought out her weapon and fired a few laser blast at the two yellow rangers that hit them both in the chest sending them into the air. Psycho Yellow quickly jump into the air and delivered two punches to Maya and Taylor's stomachs sending them both to the ground hard. Not to far away Alyssa was fighting Psycho Pink and deliver a kick to Psycho Pink's stomach sending her flying a couple of feet. Psycho Pink quickly recovered as Alyssa was coming at her with the intent to finish her off. Psycho Pink quickly reacted by grabbing a hold of Alyssa arm and sent her flying into a building and then fired a few laser blast at Alyssa as she got back to her feet making her fall to the ground in a shower of sparks. Meanwhile Max was fighting Psycho Blue with his Shark fighting Fins only to have Psycho Blue avoided each of his attempts to hit him. Psycho Blue grab a hold of Max's arms as Max attack him again and sent him flying through the air. Psycho Blue then fired a beam of blue energy from his hand that hit Max and sent him to the ground hard on his back. Meanwhile Tommy and Danny were fighting Psycho Black who so far was giving a tough time by blocking their attacks with his weapon. When all of a sudden Psycho Black use his weapon to make Tommy and Danny lose their grasp on their weapons and losing them. Psycho Black then slash the air with his weapon and a wave of black light came out from it and headed towards Tommy and Danny hitting the both of them in the chest and making them fall to the ground hard in a shower of sparks and smoke. After 10 more minutes the Power Rangers were now on the ground with the Psycho Rangers standing a few feet away with their weapons pointed at them.

"Looks like your no match for us Rangers." said Psycho Black

"Yeah I was expecting more of a challenge from you myself." said Psycho Blue

"You Rangers should gave up right now and maybe we will spare your lives." said Psycho Red

"That's not going to happen as long as we are still standing." said Tommy

"Yeah and were going to take you five out no matter what." said Naruto

"And how do you plan on doing that when we are stronger then you?" ask Psycho Pink

"Simple like this. You guys ready?" said Andros

"You bet Andros lets do it." said Cole

"Alright then Red Battlized Ranger Power Up." said Andors

"Animarium Armor Power Up." said Cole

"Super Dino Mode." said Tommy

"Lights of Orion Activate." said Maya

"Magical Source Mystic Force." said Naruto

All of a sudden there was bright flash of light and when it faded standing in front of the Psycho Rangers were Andros and Cole in their armor modes. While Tommy was in his Super Dino Mode with Maya next to him with her Light Orion Armor and finally next to them was Naruto in his Wolf Warrior armor with the rest of the rangers with their weapons drawn.

"Nice trick Rangers. But that will not stop us from destroying you." said Psycho Red

"But your wrong Psycho Red we have more then enough power to defeat you and the others for good." replied Andros

"Then go ahead and prove it Red Rangers." said Psycho Yellow

"Alright then don't say we didn't warn you. Alright guys let do this. We have only have one shot to defeat them for good. Lets make it count." said Andros

"You got it Andros." said Naruto

With that rangers gather up energy for one final attack and fired a a giant beam of energy from their weapons that headed straight towards the Psycho Rangers who were unable to avoid the attack as it hit them right in their helmets and they then fell to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion.

"Did we get them?" ask Max as the smoke cleared

Once the smoke finally cleared the Rangers were shock to discover that the Psycho Rangers were still standing but were now badly injured from the combine attack.

"I don't believe it there still alive." said Alyssa

"Yes we are white ranger unfortunately for you that blast of your only damage us and not destroy us. But enough of this talk. I think it's time we take this fight to the next level." said Psycho Red

With that the Psycho Rangers were coverd in white light and when it faded they all had grown to the size of a megazord and were standing over the rangers.

"This isn't good." said Danny

"Yeah I know. But there only one thing left to do and that is to call the zords." said Andros

"Then lets do it." said Cole

With that the Cole and the other Wild Force Rangers called on their Wild Zords as it Naruto. While Maya called on the Galactabeast and transform them into the Galactazords and Andros called on the Astros Megazord. The Cole and the others combine the wild zords into the Wild Force Megazord while Naruto combine his into the Predazord. Maya combine the GalactaZords into the Galaxy Megazord in Power up mode and Andros and Tommy went inside the Astro Megazord. The Psycho Rangers look at the four Megazords in front of them.

"Well looks like it five against four. And the odds are in our favor." said Psycho Red

"We shall see about that Psycho Red because today is the day you and the rest of the Psycho Rangers are destroy for good." said Naruto

"Then go ahead and prove it Ranger." Psycho Red

With that the four megazords and the Psycho Rangers charge each other head on. Psycho Black and Blue battled the Wild Force Megazord blocking each of it's attacks with their weapons and both of them delivered a kick to the Wild Force Megazord sending it backwards a couple of feet and then thye fired beams of energy from their weapons hitting the Megazord right in the chest making it fall to the ground. Meanwhile Psycho Yellow was doing battle with the Galaxy Megazord which had mange to deliver a hit to her with the Galaxy Megazord Saber to the her chest sending her to the ground hard. Psycho Yellow manage to get to her feet as the Galaxy Megazord came for another attack with it's sword only for Psycho Yellow to block with her hands and then delivered a kick to it's chest sending it back a couple of feet and then Psycho Yellow brought out her weapon and fired a few laser blast at it that hit it dead on and it was sent backwards a couple of feet in a shower of sparks. Psycho Pink meanwhile was fighting the Astro Megazord who block everyone of her attacks with it's shield and then attack her with it's sword that hit her and sent her to the ground on one knee. Psycho Pink then recoverd just as the Astro Megazord came at her again with it's sword ready to finish her off when all of a sudden Psycho Pink rolled out of the way as the sword came down at her. Psycho Pink then got back to her feet and then leap high into the air and delivered a flying kick to the Astro Megazord knocking the shield from it as it and then Psycho Pink unleash a beam of pink light from her hand hitting the Megazord and sending it flying to the ground in a shower of smoke and sparks. Meanwhile the Predazord was fighting Psycho Red who so far was landing hit after hit on it sending backwards. The Predazord got back to it's feet just as Psycho Red came at it with his sword that struck it right in the chest and then Psycho Red unleash a stream of fire from the sword that hit the Predazord dead on sending it to the ground. After a couple more minutes of fighting the four megazords were now on the ground as the Psycho Rangers were coming towards them.

"This isn't good you guys. We tired everything we have at the Psycho Rangers and they still keep coming back." said Cole

"I know what you mean Cole. But there must be a way for us to defeat the Psycho Rangers?" said Maya

"There is one more way we can defeat them you guys." said Andros

"How?" ask Danny

"By Naruto using all of his zords and combing them with the Predazord like he did against Dai Shi before." replied Tommy

"That's right I remember that battle it's was a tough fight against Dai Shi until I combine everyone on my zords I had with the Predazord which gave me the power to defeat him once and for all. If I do the same thing we might be able to destroy the Psycho Rangers once and for all." said Naruto

"While I suggest you do it now Naruto before we are all finish." said Max

"Alright then lets do it. I call on the power of all my zords now to help us in this fight." said Naruto

As Naruto said that the Psycho Rangers were standing over them ready to deliver the final blow when from out of nowhere they were hit by a giant laser beam that came out of nowhere hitting them all in the chest sending them back a couple of feet. When the Psycho Rangers look in the direction of the laser blast they saw a fleet of zords coming towards them. The zords consist of the Dragonzord , Tyrannosaurs Rex Dinozord, The Q Rex, Wolf ninjazord, Dragon Wildzord, Cobra Wildzord, Phoenix Wildzord, Samurai Star Megazord, Thunder ninjazords, Dragozord, Tyrannozord, Arctic Tyrannozord, Tricerazord, Arctic Tricerazord, Dimetrozord, Ankylozord. Tiger spirit zord, Jaguar spirit zord, Cheetah spirit zord, Wolf spirit zord, Lion spirit zord, Rhino spirit zord, Sonic Streaker Drivemax Zord, and the Drill Diver Drivemax zord.

"Alright Ultra Predazord power up." said Naruto

With that the Predazord combine with the other zords. The Predazords legs disappeared as the Tricerazord and Arctic Tricerazord form into legs and attach to the Predazord. The Dragonzord,Q Rex, Tyrannosaurs dinozord, Tyrannozord and Arctic Tyrannozord broke apart and attach to the Predazord as armor. The Jaguar and Cheetah spirit zord broke apart and attach to the sides of the Tricerazord and Arctic Tricerazord as armor. The Dimetrozord, Ankylozord and Drill Diver then split apart and attach to the Hammerhead and Wolf Wild Zords and becmae armor and laser cannons. The Tiger and Lion spirit zords meanwhile split apart and attach to the chest of the Predazord as armor as well. The Sonic Streaker, Dragozord, Dragon Wild Zord and Phoenix Wild zords broke apart and attach to the Predazords back forming armor and wings. The Rhino spirit zord broke apart and attach to the body of the Predazord forming body armor with the head of the Rhino Spirit zord attaching to the head of the Hammerhead forming a shield with the horn as a sword. The Samurai Star Megazord broke apart as well and attach to the Predazord as body armor as well. The Cobra Wild Zord attach to the Wolf Wildzord becoming a sword as well. Finally the Wolf ninjazord and Wolf Spirit zord attach to the Predazord's shoulders and became cannons. The Ultra Predazord then look at the Psycho Rangers.

"Alright Psycho Rangers. This time your finish for good." said Naruto

"Like you have the power to stop us by yourself Ranger." said Psycho Black

"I have all the power I need to defeat you five for good right here." said Naruto

"Then prove it to us Ranger." said Psycho Red

With that the Psycho Rangers charge the Ultra Predazord. Psycho Blue and Psycho Black fired their weapons at the Ultra Predazord only for it to block it with it's shield. The Ultra Predazord fired two laser blast from it's it's cannons that hit both Psycho Black and Psycho Blue right in the chest sending them flying backwards. Psycho Pink and Psycho Yellow came out of nowhere to try and deliver a kick to the Ultra Predazord only to look in surprise as it caught both of their legs with it's arms and then sent them to the ground hard. The Ultra Predazord then went after Psycho Red who went after it with his sword only to have the Ultra Predazord block it with both of it's swords and then it fired laser blast from the lasers on it's legs that hit Psycho Red in the chest sending him to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke.

"Alright it's time to finish this once and for all. Ultra Predazord Blue Moon Wave." shouted Naruto

The Psycho Rangers got back to their feet just as they saw a silver,gold and blue beam come out of the Ultra Predazord that hit them all and sent them to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke followed by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the Psycho Rangers anywhere but only a burnt mark where they stood.

"Looks like thats the end of the Psycho Rangers for good." said Andros

"Yeah it is Andros. But now that is done we should go check to see how the others are doing with Akatsuki." said Naruto

With that the rangers jump out of the megazords and started to search for the Sakura and the others to sse how they made out with the Akatsuki. After searching for an hour Naruto and the other Rangers finally found Sakura and the others and saw that they were alright and that they mange to kill the Akatsuki but no without losing a good number of ninja. With that everyone decided to head to the Hokage's tower to Lady Tsunade how everything had went. Once they got back to the tower they told Lady Tsunade everything that happen with the Akatsuki and the Psycho Rangers.

"That's is good news to hear that we don't have to worry about the Akatsuki and the Psycho Rangers anymore thanks to you all." said Tsunade after hearing the report from Naruto and the others

"Yeah we are to. But I just wish we didn't have to lose so many good ninja in oredered to protect the village from harm." said Naruto

"I know what you mean Naruto. A lot of good people gave their lives today to make sure that evil people like the Akatsuki and the Psycho Rangers couldn't kill innocent people." said Sakura

"Yeah Sakura is right Naruto. The ninja who died today were true heroes to our village and they died with honor." said Kushina

"Yeah and thanks to them and us the Psycho Rangers and the Akatsuki are gone for good and can't harm anymore people and carry out their plans of taking over the universe." said Cole

"I know that Cole. But what what if the Psycho Rangers come back again like they did in the past and try again to take over the universe?" ask Naruto

"I wouldn't worry about that Naruto." said a voice

All of a sudden there was bright flash of white light and when it faded standing in front of everyone was Zordon.

"Zordopn what are you doing here ?" ask Naruto shock

"I am here to congratulate you and the others on a job well done in defeating the great evil that htreaten this world." replied Zordon

"Thanks Zordon. But what is going to happen if the Psycho Rangers mange to come back from the dead like they did before and try to finish their plans and were not there to stop them?" ask Naruto

"Yeah Naruto's right Zordon. The Psycho Rangers were destroyed twice before and they came back more powerful then ever. So how can we be sure they are gone for good this time?" added Andros

"Because you see when you destroyed the Psycho Rangers. I took their spirits and put them in limbo and put a special seal on the portal that I use to bring them there to make sure they stay put and there is no power in existence that can break that seal. So you all will never have to worry about the Psycho Rangers ever again." replied Zordon

"That's good to know as I don't think any of us want to face them ever again after our battle with them." said Tommy

"Yes and now that you all have defeated them. You don't have to ever worry about facing the forces of evil again as you all have defeated it. Now that is done I will take my left and wish you all best of luck with the future may the power protect you all forever." said Zordon

With that Zordon disappeared in a flash of white light .

"Well I don't know about you. But since we defeated the great evil that Zordon told us about. I think we should celebrate our victory." said Max

"I agree with you Max. After everything we been through we deserve a little break." said Taylor

With that they all headed up to Animarium to celebrate the Psycho Rangers and the Akatsuki. Once they got there Alyssa cook up a meal for everyone to eat as the others sat down in the clearing of the Animarium talking about everything that had happen to them so far as the meal was serve. As they were eating Naruto and the other Rangers told the others stories about their lives as Rangers and the battles they face and how lucky to have each other as friends. As everyone was talking Naruto couldn't help but feel like that after everything that had happen to him he had finally found redemption at long last for what he had done as Zen Aku and how lucky he was to have people who cared about him as well. Naruto then look up at the full moon in the night sky and smiled knowing that the future was going to be bright for him and the others.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about the battle between the Psycho Rangers and the Power Rangers and the appearance of the Ultra Predazord. There is now only two more chapters left until the end of this story. As always please left reviews and comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Wild Force. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Wild Force is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

A Year and Half later

It now had been a year and a half since Naruto and the other Rangers had defeated the Psycho Rangers and the Akatsuki for good and during that time the Village had been rebuilt better then ever before and Naruto wives Runo, Rin, Tsunami,Kurenai, Princess Yuki, Kin, Tayuya, Kos Mos, and Hinata had gotten pregnant during that time and had given birth to Naruto's children. Runo had a daughter that look just like her and she and Naruto had decided to name her after her mother, Rin, Tsunami, Princess Yuki, Kurenai , Tayuya and Kin had also given birth to little girls that look just like their mothers and they and Naruto had name them Yukina, Fiona, Juri, Sapphire, Ruby, and Botan. Hinata had also given birth to a daughter as well while Kos Mos ended up having twins a boy and a girl. Hinata's daughter look just like her mother and was name Hanabi after her sister while Kos Mos daughter look just like her while her son happen to have black hair with blond highlights with brown eyes and look just like what Naruto did when he was Merrick and she and Naruto had decided to name their daughter Maya after his sister and their son Merrick in honor of Naruto's past life. Now Naruto and them were now sitting in the living room of the house with Sakura, Kyuubi, Okami, Rose, Kagura, Akiza , Pink, Mikoto, Kurumi, and Ino who were now about nine months pregnant along with Tsunade, Kushina, Tommy and Anko who were now married and expecting their first child together. Everyone was talking about what had happen to all of them over the past year and a half since they had defeated the Psycho Rangers and Akatsuki.

"Can you believe that it's been already over a year since we defeated the Psycho Rangers and the Akatsuki from destroying the village." said Tommy

"Yeah I know what you mean Tommy. It only feels like yesterday when we fought them. Hard to believe it's been over a year since that time." said Naruto

"Well I can believe it as you all train hard in order to defeat them Naruto. Speaking of which how are things going with the kids and your wives?" ask Anko

"Well everything is going great with the kids Aunt Anko and of course Sakura and the others and myself can hardly wait until the rest of our children are born." replied Naruto smiling

"That's good to know Naruto. So Sakura what do you and the other think you want to have girls or boys?" ask Kushina

"Well I don't know Kushina. But I wouldn't mind to gave birth to a little girl." replied Sakura

"Yeah I wouldn't mind a little girl as well." said Rose

"What about the rest of you?" ask Tsunade

"Well I think having a little girl would be nice as well." replied Akiza

"I agree with Akiza none of us wouldn't mind having a daughter either." said Kagura

"Yeah I think would be great if we all had a daughter." said Kyuubi

"Well I don't really care if I have a boy or girl as long as the baby is healthy." said Ino

"Well maybe one of us will ended up with Twins like Kos Mos did." said Kurumi

"Yeah that would be nice if any of us ended up giving birth to Twins like Kos Mos did." said Pink

"Well all I know is no matter if any of us gives birth to a son or daughter we will all be happy just the same." said Mikoto

"I agree with you Mikoto no matter what it will not make us love our children any differently." said Okami

"Well all I know is that Naruto here will be happy no matter what as will we." said Hinata

"Yeah and besides Naruto is going to be a great dad as he has proven by helping us take care of our children." added Tsunami

"Well I agrre with the two of you since our children have been born Naruto has been a great dad and husband as well." said Tayuya

"You got that right Tayuya Naruto is the best thing that has happen to any of us." said Kin

"Well what do you expect Kin. That is the way our husband Naruto is." said Rin

"Speaking of which. How did your mission to the Hidden Star Village go Naruto?" ask Kurenai curious

"Well everything went thing on my mission Kurenai. The only thing that happen to me and the ninja I was escourting back to the Star Village had happen was we were attack by a few bandits but I quickly took care of them without no trouble and we made it to the Star Village in one piece." replied Naruto

"Well that good to know Naruto as there is no ninja alive that can beat you." said Princess Yuki

With that said they started to talk about what how Maya and Cole had just gotten married a month ago and were planing on trying to start a family of their own. When all of a sudden Naruto notice Sakura clutch her chest in pain as did Rose, Pink, Kyuubi, Okami, Mikoto, Kagura,Kurumi,Akiza, and Ino. Naruto quickly went over to them.

"Sakura what is the matter with you and the others?" ask Naruto concern

"It's my water Naruto it broke." replied Sakura

"Sakura's right Naruto her and the others waters have broken and they are starting to go into labor." said Tsunade

"Alright then in that case we need to get them to the hospital fast. Kos Mos call the hospital and tell them what is happening and tell them to be ready when we arrive there." said Naruto looking at Kos Mos

"You got it Naruto." said Kos Mos quickly going to the phone to call the hospital

"Runo go call the others and tell them what is going on and have them meet the rest of us at the hospital right away." said Naruto

"You got it Naruto Kun." replied Runo going to the other phone to call the others to tell them what was going on

"Mom do you think you the others can help me carry Sakura and the others to the hospital as we aren't that far away?" ask Naruto looking at Kushina

"You can count on us Naruto. We will help you carry the others ." replied Kushina

With that Kushina and the others pick up Sakura and the others who were now starting to go into labor while Anko and Tommy decided to stay behind and look after the kids until they got back . With they Naruto and the others left for the Hospital. After running for 5 minutes they finally made it to the emergency room and the doctors quickly took Sakura and the others away telling Naruto and the others to wait in the waiting room while Tsunade went with the doctors. After waiting in the waiting for 20 minutes Naruto was getting worried about what was happening when all of a sudden he look up and saw the other coming towards him.

"Guys am I glad to see you here." said Naruto

"Well we came as soon as we could when Runo called us on our growl phones when were on the Animarium." replied Alyssa

"So how are Sakura and the others doing?" ask Cole

"Well last time I ask the doctor he said they were all doing fine and that I ahd nothing to worry about. But that doesn't make me feel any better." replied Naruto

"Well that is just you being nervous about them giving birth. You were like this the last time when Hinata and the others gave birth . So you don't have to worry." said Max

"I guess your right Max. I shouldn't worry to much as Sakura and the others along with the babies will be fine." said Naruto cheering up

"That's more like Naruto. Thinking about the positive side of things." said Danny

At that moment Naruto saw his mother Tsunade coming into the waiting room.

"Kaa- San what are you doing here? Are Sakura and the others alright?" ask Naruto

"Sakura and the others are alright Naruto and the reason I am here is to tell you that I will be the one to be delivering the babies as Sakura and the others are almost ready to gave birth." replied Tsunade

"That's good to hear Kaa – San and I now can relax now that I know that you will be there with Sakura and the others watching over them." said Naruto

"That's good to know Naruto. Now if you can excuse me I have to getting to the delivery room as the doctors are in there waiting for me to show up. But I promise I will be back soon to tell you and the others how everything went." said Tsunade

With that Tsunade left leaving Naruto and the others waiting in the waiting room to hear from her. After 4 hours of waiting Naruto saw Tsunade walking to the waiting room with a smile on her face.

"Kaa – San how did everything we go. Are Sakura and the others okay and the babies as well?" ask Naruto worried

"Everyone is fine Naruto and I am happy to say that Rose, Kyuubi, Okami, Kagura, Akiza, Pink, Ino, and Kurumi have all given birth to healthy beautiful baby girls and Sakura as given birth to twin girls." replied Tsunade smiling

"That's good news to hear Lady Tsunade. So when can we go see them?" ask Taylor

"Well I am afraid that Naruto is the only one that can go right now since Sakura and the others are resting in the recovery room with the babies. But after Naruto see them you can all go in in about a hour to see how they are doing." replied Tsunade

"Well in that case Kaa- San I would like to go vist my wives and kids right now if that is okay with you." said Naruto

"It's okay by me Naruto. Now just follow me and I will take you to see Sakura and the others." said Tsunade

With that Naruto followed Tsunade down the hall. After 10 minutes of walking Naruto finally came to the recovery room and he went inside and saw Sakura and the others holding his new daughters in their arms. The girl in Kagura's arms had white hair and pink eyes with pink marks on the left side of her body just like Kagura . The girl in Rose arms had black hair with pink bangs and black eyes just like Rose. The girl in Kurumi's arms had pink hair and blue eyes just like Kurumi had. The girl that Okami was holding had her mothers white hair and gold eyes as well as wolf ears and a tail. The girl that Kyuubi was holding in her arms had her hair and eyes along with the fox ears and nine fox tails. The girl that Pink was holding had dark skin and gold eyes with dark pink hair as well as cat ears and a tail. The girl Mikoto's arms had black hair like her as well as yellow snake like eyes like Mikoto. The girl that Akiza was holding had Akiza's hair and eyes. The girl Ino held in her hands had blond hair and blue eyes like Ino did. Finally Naruto look at the two girls that Sakura was holding in her arms. The first girl had pink hair and green eyes like Sakura and the other girl had blond hair and Naruto's blue eyes and whisker marks on her face.

"I can't believe this our daughters are the most perfect thing in the world." said Naruto smiling

"Yes I agree with you Naruto Kun our daughters are perfect the way they are." said Sakura smiling

"Yeah thanks to us they will have a loving family and home to grow up in." added Pink

"You got that right. Our children will have a loving and caring family to grow up in." said Naruto giving each of his wives a kiss on the lips.

An hour later the others were finally allowed to go to the recovery room to se Naruto and the others. When they got there they saw Naruto holding one of his daughters in his arms with Sakura and the others holding the rest of the girls in their arms who were now asleep and they were all smiling as they look down at them.

"Well what do you know looks like everything turn out okay." said Danny

"What did I tell you Danny there was nothing for us and Naruto to worry about as Sakura and the others are fine along with their daughters." said Max

"Naruto your daughters are so cute and beautiful." said Alyssa

"Thanks for saying that Alyssa. They are very precious." said Naruto

"So what are their names?" ask Taylor

"Well me and Naruto decided to name our daughter here Kushina after his mother." replied Kagura

"Well me and Naruto decided to name our daughter here Tsunade after Lady Tsunade." said Kurumi

"Naruto and I have decided to name our daughter Alyssa after you Alyssa since you are a honorable person." said Pink

"Well me and Naruto have decided to name our little girl Kyuubi after me since she looks just like me." said Kyuubi

"Well we decided to call our daughter here Starfire since it fits our daughter perfectly." said Akiza

"Me and Naruto decided to name our girl Okami after me." said Okami

"Well me and Naruto decided to name our daughter Linka since it sounded like a beautiful name for her." said Rose

"Well me and Naruto decided to name our little girl Konan even know it was the name of a member of the Akatsuki since it seems to fit her." said Mikoto

"Well me and Naruto decided to name our daughter here Crystal sine she is a beautiful little girl.

" While me and Naruto here decided to name the girl that looks like me Sakura after me. And we decided to name the girl that has Naruto's blond hair and blue eyes and whisker marks Shayla after Princess Shayla since she gave her life to send you guys and the Animarium here." said Sakura

"Well I think those are very beautiful names for your children." said Cole

"So when did the doctor say that Sakura and the others can come home with the babies?" ask Maya

"Well the doctor said that Sakura and the others need to recover for about a week in the hospital before they can go home with the children." replied Naruto

"Well that is good to hear that Naruto. Because that gives us time to get what we need done in time for them to come home." said Andros

"What do you mean by that Andros?" ask Ino confuse

"You guys will find out when you get home. Until then just get some rest and relax until your all already to come back home with the children." replied Runo

With that said the others left the recovery room to put their plan into action in time for when Sakura and the others would come home with the babies. One week later Naruto and his wives had come home from the hospital finally with their children and were now at the front door of their house. As soon as Naruto open the door and they went inside they were surprise to see the others in the living room with a huge banner above them saying welcome home and saying "Surprise" which caught them by surprise as they were not expecting a welcome home party.

"So this is what you all were up to for the last week." said Naruto

"Yeah we had this surprise party plan ever since before we left the Hospital." replied Cole

"So what you guys think of our surprise?" ask Max

"Well all we can say is thank you all for thinking of us and this is a very nice surprise to come home to." replied Sakura smiling

"Well that is good to hear from you. Now since we are all here how about we get this party started." said Danny

With that Naruto and the others join the party and they all talk about everything that had happen to them since the day Cole and the other Rangers had come to the Village and talk about what the future was going to be like for them. After 3 hours Cole and the others had left the house and Sakura and the others had put the children away for the night and Naruto was in the living room with his Mothers Tsunade and Kushina.

"So what did think of today Naruto?" ask Kushina

"Today was a great day mom as we had a lot to celebrate." replied Naruto

"That's good to know Naruto as before we go to bed I have something to ask you as it is important and I need a answer before we turn in for the night." said Tsunade

"What is it you need to ask me for Kaa – San and why do you need me to answer it tonight?" ask Naruto confuse

"Because the counsel has ask me to choose a person to replace me as Hokage and need me to gave them the name of the person I have chosen by tomorrow. So I told them before I came home I had chosen you to become the next Hokage after I retired and I need to gave them your answer if you would take the job by tomorrow morning. So what about it Naruto? Will you become the next Hokage after I retired as you have proven to me and your mom and the rest of the village that you are ready for it?" replied Tsunade

"Well all I can say to that Kaa- San is that I would be honor to become the next Hokage and protect this village from harm no matter what as you and mom feel that I deserve it." replied Naruto

"That's good news to hear Naruto as we feel you can do a good job as Hokage protecting this village from anyone who would want to do harm to it." said Kushina

"Yes it is very good news to hear. Now that is settled I think we should all head to bed and get some rest and I will inform the counsel of your answer tomorrow morning when I meet with them." said Tsunade

With that they all headed to bed for the night. When Naruto got inside of his bedroom and got in bed. He look out the window at the full moon and realize that he was now ready to become the next Hokage and protect the village from harm. With that Naruto laid his head down and went to sleep ready to take on anything that came his way.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think of the birth of Naruto's children and the fact that Tommy and Anko are now married . As always please send reviews and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the final chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Wild Force. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Wild Force is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Five Years Later

It now had been six and a half years since the defeat of the Psycho Rangers and the Akatsuki and the birth of Naruto's children. Now the sixth Hokage Naruto was sitting at his desk looking out the window at the village thinking about everything that had happen to him so far.

"Hard to believe it's been over six years years since me and the other rangers defeated the Psycho Rangers and the Akatskui was stop and my children were born. Hard to believe their six and five years old already. It only felt like yesterday when they were just babies and now they have grown up so much since then." thought Naruto smiling

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Naruto told whoever it was to come in. All of a sudden the door open and Naruto was tackle to the four by his daughters Starfire, Alyssa, Sakura, and Shayla.

"Starfire, Alyssa, Sakura, Shayla what do you think you are doing here?" ask Naruto to his four daughters

"We came to see what you were doing daddy." replied Starfire

"Yeah we were wondering if you were ever going to come see us on our birthday." added Alyssa

"What do you four think you are doing tackling your dad to the ground?" ask Sakura as she Akiza and Pink came into the room

"We were just saying hi to daddy mommy." replied Shayla

"Well you said hi to him. Now I think it's time for you to get off your father and let him get back on his feet." Pink

With that Starfire, Alyssa, Sakura, and Shayla got off of Naruto and he got back on his feet.

"Sorry about tackling you to the ground Daddy. We just wanted to know what you were up to." said Little Sakura

"It's okay you four. You were all just excited to see me that you four got carried away." said Naruto looking at his daughter smiling

"Well they should know better then to tackle you to the ground Naruto. Which reminds us are you ready to head up to the Animarium for our children's birthday party?" ask Akiza

"Well I still have some paperwork to do. But I think I can let some of my shadow clones finish for me as today is a important day for our children." replied Naruto

With that Naruto made about five shadow clones to finish the rest of the paperwork and he and the others left the office to head up to the Animarium. After 20 minutes they finally made it to the Animarium when Naruto saw his wifes Rose and Mikoto with their daughters Linka and Konan.

"Naruto you made it." said Rose as she and Mikoto ran over to him

"Yeah I did as I would not miss this day for the world." replied Naruto giving each of them a kiss on the lips

"Let me guess you use the shadow clone jutsu again to finish off the rest of the paperwork?" ask Mikoto

"You got it right Mikoto as today is a important day for our family. Which reminds how are my two little angels here doing?" replied Naruto looking at Linka and Konan

"Were doing just fine Daddy." replied Linka

"Yeah were glad you could come today Daddy." added Konan

"While I wouldn't miss your birthday today for anything. So where are the others?" said Naruto curious

"Well Kyuubi, Okami , Kurenai, and Runo are which little Okami , little Kyuubi, little Runo and Sapphire talking to Tommy and Anko with their children Jason and Kim. Rin ,Kos Mos and Hinata are with Yukina, Hanabi, Maya and Merrick talking to your mother Tsunade." replied Rose

" Well Tsunami, Princess Yuki ,Kurumi, and Kin are with Fiona, Juri, little Tsunade and Botan and there talking to Kushina. While Tayuya , Ino , and Kagura are with Ruby, Crystal and little Kushina talking to Maya and Cole and there daughter Lily." said Mikoto

"That's good to hear. I think will go say hi to all of them before we get the party started." said Naruto

With that Naruto left to go say hi to the others. After 10 minutes Naruto saw his wives Kyuubi, Okami, Kurrenai, and Runo with their daughters and son talking to Tommy and Anko with their children Jason and Kim when all of a sudden Naruto's daughters Sapphire and little Runo jump on him.

"Daddy you finally came." said Sapphire

"Yeah we were wondering what was taking you so long getting here Daddy." added Little Runo

"Well I had paperwork to fill out and had to use some of my shadow clones to finish it up so I could come today as I wouldn't miss this for the world." said Naruto smiling

" Sapphire Runo get off your dad right now ." said Runo

"Why do we have to mommy?" ask Little Runo

"Because it is not nice to jump on people especially your own father. Now get off of him right now before you two are punish." replied Kurenai

With that Sapphire and little Runo got off of Naruto.

"Looks like have everything under control here." said Naruto

"While what do you expect Naruto Kun. Our children know better then to disobey us." said Kyuubi

"So I assume from you being here that you use the Shadow clone jutsu again to get out of filling paperwork." said Kyuubi

"Guilty as charge. But the reason I did it this time was because I wanted to be here for our children's birthday. Which reminds me how are my two little precious people here doing?" replied Naruto looking at little Okami and Kyuubi

"Were doing just fine dad." said Little Kyuubi

"Yeah we were just hanging out with Jason and Kim." added little Okami

"That's good to know." said Naruto

"Well we are just glad you could show up Naruto Kun." said OKami

"Looks like you finally decided to show up Naruto." said Anko

"While I couldn't miss my own children's birthday now could I Aunt Anko." replied Naruto smiling

"Well we are just glad you could show up today. Isn't that right Jason and Kim.?" said Tommy looking down at his children

"Yeah were glad you could show up cousin Naruto." said Jason

"Yeah mommy and daddy were wondering where you were as were the others." said Kim

"Well I am glad that everyone was worried about me. Now if you can excuse me I have to go finish saying hi to the others." said Naruto

With that Naruto left them to go see the others. After 5 minutes Naruto saw his wives Rin, Kis Mos and Hinata with their children talking to his mother Tsunade.

"Daady you finally came." said Yukina

"Yeah we were worried about you." added Hanabi

"Well you don't have to worried about me as I am here to see you." said Naruto giving them a hug

"Naruto good to see you could pull yourself away from doing paperwork to come up to the Animarium for our children's birthday." said Rin

"Well I wouldn't miss toady for the world not even if I had a ton of paperwork to fill out." said Naruto smiling

"Well we don't care how you got here Naruto Kun. Were just glad you did." said Hinata

"Yeah were all glad you could come today." added Kos Mos

"While I am glad to and I think my two little ones here are glad to right?" said Naruto looking at Maya and Merrick

"We are glad to see you daddy." said Maya

"Yeah were glad you could come today." said Merrick

"Let me guess Naruto you cheated out of your paperwork by using the shadow clone jutsu again?" ask Tsunade

"I guess I can't hide anything from you Kaa- San." said Naruto

"Well it doesn't matter as I am glad you could make it today." said Tsunade giving Naruto a hug

"Well I am glad to Kaa- San. Now I have to go say hi to everyone else then we can get the party going." said Naruto

With that Naruto left them to go find the others. After searching around the Animarium some more Naruto saw Tsunami, Kin, Princess Yuki, and Kurumi with their daughters talking to his mom Kushina. When all of a sudden his daughters Fiona and Juri came running over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Daddy you came to our party." said Fiona

"Yeah we were wondering if you were going to come Daddy since you were busy with paperwork." added Juri

"Well I wouldn't miss your birthday for the entire world today." replied Naruto giving them a hug

"Well looks like you finally came toady Naruto Kun." said Tsunami

"Yeah we wondering where you were since we saw you earlier filling out all that paperwork." added Kin

"Well as you can see I mange to make it today. But of course I had to use my shadow clones to finish the paperwork." replied Naruto giving them a kiss.

"While we are just glad you showed up today." said Princess Yuki

"Yeah we were all worried that you were never going to show up." said Kurumi

"Well what can I say but I never break a promise to people I care about. Now how are my two birthday girls here doing?" ask nAruto looking at his daughters Tsunade and Botan

"Were doing just fine Daddy." replied Little Tsunade

"Yeah Daddy were just glad you could make it today." added Botan

"So how is everything going at the office Naruto?" ask Kushina looking at Naruto

"Everything is going fine Mom. I just wish that Andros and the other Rangers could be here today. But they were needed in the Land of Rain to capture some missing ninja that were causing trouble over there and of course Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke decided to tag along with them in case they needed some backup." replied Naruto

"Well that is the way things are Naruto. The Land of Rain needed their help in capturing missing ninja and I can image that they wish they were right now. But of course they can't but we will see them again when they return." said Kushina

"You got that right Mom. Well I better go finish saying hi to the others and then we can get this party finally started." said Naruto

With that Naruto left the others to finish saying hello. After 10 more minutes of searching Naruto finally saw Tayuya , Ino , and Kagura with their daughter talking to Cole and Maya who were with their children. When Naruto's daughters Crystal and Ruby saw him and ran over to Naruto who quickly hug both of them.

"Daddy your here." said Crystal

"Yeah everyone was worried where you were daddy especially mommy." said Ruby

"Well you two don't have to worry about me any longer as I am here." said Naruto

"Naruto Kun good to see you could finally make it up to the Animarium." said Tayuya

"Yeah it good you finally decided to show up at last." said Ino

"Well I am glad I am here to. So how is everything being going up here while you were all waiting for me to show up?" ask Naruto

"Well everything being doing good Naruto Kun. But we are all just glad you are here right now." replied Kagura

"Well I am glad I could make it to Kagura.. So how is my little angel here being?" ask Naruto looking at Kushina

" I am just fine daddy now that you are here." replied Little Kushina

"Well looks like you finally decided to show up brother." said Maya

"Well I couldn't just leave you all hanging now could I Maya. So how has everything being with you and Cole?" said Naruto

"Everything's being going good Naruto. Of course Lily here is glad you could make it as well. Right Lily?" replied Cole looking at his daughter

"Yes I am glad that Uncle Naruto could make it up here to the Animarium." said Lily

"Well I am glad I could make it up here to see you all today. Now since that is settled. I think it's time for us to start the birthday party." said Naruto

With that they all went to the clearing in the middle of the Animarium where the others were at and they started the party and as the children were playing Naruto and the others decided to talk about everything that had happen to them over the years. Unnotice to everyone looking at them from the top of the cliff was Zordon who had decided to pay one visit to the rangers to see how everything was going for them and look at Naruto who was smiling.

"Ah Naruto I am glad you have finally found redemption for what you did as Zen Aku all those years ago and that you have finally found happiness with people who love you for who you are. I know now that I made a wise choice by having you reborn on this world. I wish you many long and happy years ahead for you and the others rangers and may the power protect you all forever." said Zordon

With that Zordon disappeared into sparks of golden light.

THE END


End file.
